Operation Get Yami's and Seto Club
by dranzer-drigger
Summary: The Hikari's and Joey each want their counterparts and Seto, there is only one problem they are already taken!! What will the members of OGYAS do about it? Read and find out. This contains some angst not much mostly romance and humor
1. The first meeting

FIRST MEETING   
  
"Grandpa, is it okay if my friends and I use your game shop this afternoon for a few hours?" Yugi asked innocently.  
  
"Sure Yug, but what for?"  
  
"....My friends and I need a place to study, and like being surrounded by all of your cool stuff." Yugi grinned.  
  
"...Okay, whatever, Yugi but be careful in my shop," Grandpa warned.  
  
Later that afternoon....  
  
Squeak Squeak! "Order, Order!" Yugi yelled, slamming down a toy hammer with an image of his ancient counterpart Yami on it. All of his fellow hikaris (okay I forgot how to spell it I don't know if that's right but you know what I mean) and his best friend Joey settled down in their official positions - sprawled out over the counter and floor of the game shop.  
  
"I, Yugi Mutoh, the president of OGYAS, Operation Get Yami's..." Yugi glanced at Joey, "And Seto. Welcome my fellow Yami and Seto lovers to the first official meeting!"  
  
The hikari's and Joey clapped wildly.  
  
Yugi took out a stack of booklets and took one, handing the others around the room. "These are the official programs of this meeting. Look through these if you have any questions." The hikari's and Joey flipped through them giddily, drooling at the pictures inserted in them.  
  
"Let's all go around the room and state our positions and goals!" Yugi said loudly. "I am Yugi the president, and my goal is the body of Yami! Woo-hoo!" Yugi wore a t-shirt the said 'I love-' with a picture of Yami on it, and 'president OGYAS, with a button that had a picture of Yami with the word 'lover' after it. Yugi had a jacket slung over his shoulders, 'just in case' with OGYAS. He also wore a head band with OGYAS on it.   
  
Joey stood. "Yo, I'm Joey Wheeler, the vice president of OGYAS, and my goal is Seto Kaiba on a leash following my every command." Joey shivered with delight.  
  
Malik put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, its not "fantasy time" yet!" He pointed in the program.  
  
"Oh, yeah right." Joey cleared his throat. He wore a shirt that had a picture of Seto Kaiba with the words 'is mine' after it and a button with Seto Kaiba with the word 'lover', and a head band and jacket like Yugi's.  
  
Malik stood up eagerly "I will make Marik my bitch!"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes playfully." Malik I think that belongs in "fantasy time too."  
  
"I am the treasurer, Malik Ishtar."  
  
"Yes, and how are our funds doing, Malik?" Yugi looked at him.  
  
"We currently have zero point zero zero funds in our account sir." Malik shook the pouch that said "funds to the road of sexiness."  
  
"Okay, lets each bring in ten dollars next time okay?" Yugi ordered.  
  
"TEN dollars? Damn I'm not made of money!" Joey whined.  
  
"That's what stealing is for. Duh." Malik nodded his head, rubbing his hands together and plotting.  
  
"Back to business!" Squeak squeak! Yugi slammed his toy hammer down.  
  
"Anyway, I like Marik! He is Sexy!" Malik hugged his shirt, which had a picture of Marik and had the words 'is my bitch,' and a button of Marik with the words 'is ultimate sexiness,' along with the head band and jacket.  
  
Malik nudged Ryou, who was silent the whole time.  
  
"I'm....uh, Ryou, the historian." He said quietly.  
  
"Okay, the history?" Yugi interjected hastily  
  
"Umm our first meeting began successfully today?"  
  
"Okay. Continue."  
  
"Damn Yugi you're being so formal!" Malik stood up and saluted him. "Aye aye captain!"  
  
"Malik please!" Yugi nodded to Ryou.  
  
"I think Bakura is..." He blushed. "Hot." He wore a shirt with Bakura that said 'is cute', a button with Bakura on it that said 'is my master.' with the jacket and head band.  
  
"Okay time to cite the official pledge!" Joey announced.  
  
"We, the members of OGYAS, swear to stop at nothing to win the minds and bodies of our beloved Yami's and Seto, to love and have and to hold forever and ever until the day we die." Everyone chanted together.  
  
"Yeah!" Malik clapped.  
  
"Alright! Excellent!" Yugi looked in the program. "Fantasy Time!" Yugi stood up. "I'll be back in a sec."  
  
Yugi went out of the room, and returned with four cucumbers.  
  
"Here." He passed them around.  
  
"Oooh," Joey slammed his cucumber on the table repeatedly."Oh yeah. Seto Seto Seto!"  
  
"Joey! Not yet!" Yugi pointed his finger at him. "Put the cucumber down."  
  
"Let's start!" Malik held his cucumber up in victory, while Ryou sat quietly studying his.  
  
"What the hell is this for" said Marik holding a cucumber "This is for after fantasy time" said Yugi "Right now it is fantasy time, since I'm the prez I go first" "Damn Yug being dominant are we" said Joey " Hehe any who my fantasy is Yami giving me a full body massage naked rubbing lilac oil over me slowly turning me on, he plays with me and make me want him then he puts oil on his fingers to prepare me and on himself then he takes me gently but passionately. He tries to go slow but can't sustain himself in the tight depts. of my bum...the end" "Damn Yugi that was intense" said Joey "Romantic" said Ryou with dreamy eyes "To soft, but it suits you" said Malik "Hmm thank you all now Joey it is your turn" "Okay, I want Seto to be naked and wear only one of those spike dog collars on a leash. And I am his master and I will tell him sexual commands to do to me, if he does them right he gets pleasure. But the 'dog' complies with his master but not for long he attacks me making me the puppy now and he gets oil to prepare to enter his puppy and he does enter me with passion force he yanks on the collar at times letting me know who the real master is then we cum together" "Very nice Joey" said Yugi cheerfully "Very romantic in a puppy way" "I like the leash part" "Thanks, malik your turn" "Hmm I gonna make this one easy. PAIN, i'm chained and Marik dominates me forcefully. Whips chains bondage the whole nine yards and when he enters me he uses my blood has the lub the end" said malik filing his nails not looking up. "Um ok" said Yugi "Right" said Joey "That was very nice malik" "Ya know Ryou you are to sweet you know that, any who it's your turn" said Malik. Ryou blushes "Um well I would walk in to my room after dark probably after my evening tea and jaunt. It would be lit with candles red that smelled like English cinnamon candy. I would be shocked he would come out of the shadows wearing red silk boxers; my bed would hold silk sheets also. He comes to me and kisses me and undress me gently he lays me on the bed he knows how fragile and sensitive I am. He does foreplay slowly turning me on when we can't take it anymore he prepares me with cinnamon oil and gently takes my virginity away we do it slowly for awhile till we can't take it and then the speeds picks up we cum together. He gets off of me and holds me and tells me he loves me" he said blushing "Awww" said Yugi tearing "That was so romantic" said Joey "Even I have to admit it was sweet" "Thank you" said Ryou quietly "Okay cucumber time" said yugi banging his hammer. 


	2. Code Pink

Hey Guys It is Dranzer here yay!! (Drigger is being lazy) We loved all of the reviews thank you so much *cries on each other* we believe in frequent updates so DON'T WORRY!!! So far right now we have like 54 installments to this story so to be more so expect a really, really really, really, long story!!! And maybe if things work out for us a sequel!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah we wish we owned them but we don't  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yugi pulled out a box of condoms.  
  
"Okay, we here at OGYAS are firm believers of safe intercourse," Yugi announced.  
  
"Dang I like hard and rough," Malik slammed his fist on the counter.  
  
"It's better to be safe than sorry," Ryou held up a finger as if chastising him.  
  
Squeak squeak! "Let's begin. I'm gonna pass around the box take as many as you see fit. We are gonna practice on the cucumbers."  
  
Yugi handed the box to Malik, who grabbed about half of the box with his fist.  
  
"I don't think you'll be needing those," Joey giggled  
  
"Shut up," Malik placed his pile in his lap and roughly handed Joey the box.  
  
"One....two...five....six.....eight," Joey counted out his.  
  
"Will you just shut up and take some? You don't even know how to count dip shit," Malik snarled.  
  
Squeak "Hey be nice," Yugi warned.  
  
Joey blushed and handed the box to Ryou who took a small handful and Yugi grabbed some.  
  
"Okay," Yugi took the box and shoved it away. "We are gonna practice putting these."  
  
SNAP!  
  
Malik had taken one of them and ripped it out of the little plastic pouch and shot it at Joey's head like a rubber band.  
  
Joey's head snapped to the side at the pain, and he grabbed his head.  
  
"Ow you little piece of crap! Joey screeched angrily.  
  
"Ha ha! That was the funniest!" Malik burst into a huge fit of laughter. He laughed so hard he grabbed his sides and almost rolled of the counter he was sitting on.  
  
Even Ryou was giggling.  
  
"Look! Even Ryou thinks it was funny! That means it must've been hilarious!" Malik clapped his hands in victory.  
  
'"Guys..."Yugi whined in a defeated tone.  
  
"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Joey leapt at Malik.  
  
Fear flashed in Malik's eyes, but didn't react fast enough, flying off the counter with Joey holding him by the hair.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" Malik whined.  
  
"You cocky bastard!" Joey tried to choke Malik.  
  
"You stupid oaf!" Malik blocked Joey.  
  
They started rolling around the room trying to choke each other.  
  
SQUEAK! SQUEAK! "Hey guys!" Yugi yelled frantically.  
  
"I'm really worried they might hurt each other," Yugi nervously commented.  
  
"They are acting childish," Ryou pulled Malik off of Joey with surprising strength.  
  
"Come on," Ryou rubbed Malik's shoulders trying to relax him.  
  
"I wish Marik hadn't taken the Millennium rod way from me because of bad behavior, you are soooo lucky Wheeler" Malik sneered glaring at Joey.  
  
"Why do you want the rod?" Yugi asked in a cheery voice, glad they had stopped fighting.  
  
"It would've come in handy today to control Wheeler like the dog he is," Malik nastily replied. "He's not being a very good puppy today!"  
  
"MALIK!" Yugi gasped." You know never to make dog jokes in front of him like that! Its so-"  
  
"You girly little fag!" Joey mockingly flipped his hair over with a hand." 'Look at me, I'm so pretty. I'm the girly man Malik. Oh, no I don't know what I am! Maybe I'm both! I'm so confused! I claim to be a boy, but look like a girl."  
  
Malik gave him a look that probably would've broken glass.  
  
"Okay...guys...." Yugi looked at Ryou, who shrugged meekly.  
  
There was a commotion up front of the shop has Bakura, Marik, Yami, and Seto strolled in. "HIDE THE EVIDENCE" screamed Ryou "Code pink I repeat code Pink" said Joey.   
The guys hid everything in their backpacks Joey and Malik could not find their over shirts because of their earlier rumble. So they ripped of their club shirts and hid them in the backpacks as well. Everything was normal when the Yami's plus Seto walked in the back. "Hey guys wud-up" asked Joey "Owww Puppy got hot" said Seto. "NO I did not if you must know me and my bud Malik were having a tiff!! And you are rudely butting in" said a blushing Joey. "Damn it Malik what have a told you make them BLEED damn it Hikari's never listen" said Marik rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU DUMB DYKE HE GRABBED MY HAIR AND YANKED IT AND THAT HURT ITS LIKE GETING YOUR PUBIC HAIR SLOWLY RIPPED FROM YOUR BODY" said Malik hitting his yami. "How bout I yank every last one of your hairs out Hikari. JOEY WHAT WERE YOU DOING GRABBING HIS HAIR LIKE THAT" said Marik. "He shot a condom at my head" said Joey before he could think of any better excuse.  
This caused everyone to laugh hard. "OKAY FUCK YOU PEOPLE IM OUTTI" Joey grabbed his things and was about to leave when he shot a condom at Malik's new nipple piercing causing it to bleed. "HAHA WHEELER IS ON THE ROLE" he ran out before Malik could recover. "Seto send your puppy to obedience school" said Malik rubbing his nipple it really didn't hurt him just turned him on. "Hmmm I might what do you think Yami" said Seto embracing him. "I swear ya'll are too hard on Joey" said Yami rolling his eyes. "Okay Ryou what did you do?" asked Bakura walking towards him. Ryou cowered in Bakura's shadow afraid of his abusive Yami. "I...I...I di...I...did...Not ...do ...a...thing I swear" he said standing up. "Really why not" Bakura was very close to him now. Sure Ryou has desires toward even love for his Yami but half the time his Yami is hitting him or insulting him. "I...I...I'm...Qu...Quite you know that" With out a word Bakura slapped him down back on the floor blood sprayed his shirt as Ryou flew to his feet. Marik made a noise that said he was turned on by the violence and the blood of Ryou. Even Malik followed in his Yami footsteps on this one. "Ryou what am I going to do with you" asked Bakura helping him up gently touching his wound on his now split lip. Ryou started coughing hard. "Its an asthma attack" said Marik walking to Ryou and rubbing his back. "I'll get his inhaler" said Bakura reaching for Ryou's backpack. "NO" shrieked Yugi that scared Bakura and everyone else "I mean why Bakura I will get it for you" Yugi got it and gave it to Ryou. "Okay...its okay Ryou" Marik was soothing him he had gone paler than usual. When his breathing was normal he sat up from Marik's lap. "I gotta go" he bolted out of the room. "DO I HAVE TO BEAT MANNERS INTO YOU!!!! MARIK AND I HELPED YOU YA KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY TONIGHT RYOU ARE YOU LISTONING" screamed Bakura. "Aibou what is that" asked Yami pointing to the toy hammer Yugi gulped he was sweating nervously thinking of an excuse.  
  
Well what do you think? Please review!!! Yeah you are probably mad, confused right now about Bakura's part in this well we aren't gonna lie some parts throughout the fic he is a butthole but other times he is sweet to Ryou so stayed tune to find out!!! TBC 


	3. Barney

Hey Guys It is Dranzer here yay!! (Drigger is being lazy) We loved all of the reviews thank you so much *cries on each other* we believe in frequent updates so DON'T WORRY!!! So far right now we have like 54 installments to this story so to be more so expect a really, really really, really, long story!!! And maybe if things work out for us a sequel!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah we wish we owned them but we don't  
  
"I...I found it, outside the game shop. I thought it was yours, "Yugi couldn't think of anything better.  
  
"Oh whatever. Its not mine," Yami shrugged, thinking nothing of it at the moment.  
  
"Gimme that!" Bakura hastily grabbed the toy hammer and flung it out the door, making an echoing squeak as it hit Ryou on the head. Ryou, surprised, tripped over his feet, banging his head on the wall outside the game shop.  
  
"That's what you get for running away, my pet," Bakura stomped toward the door. "I didn't give you permission to leave, did I?"  
  
"Nooo..." Ryou's scared voice echoed.  
  
Even the somewhat sadistic Malik made his way to the door, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Get back here," Marik ordered.  
  
"Fuck you," Malik shoved past Bakura ran out the door to help Ryou.  
  
"You really do need to keep your hikari in line, Marik, before he really annoys me, "Bakura commented threateningly  
  
"Get him a leash," Seto grinned at Joey.  
  
"Malik is almost as psychotic as I am!"  
  
"At least you don't have to baby sit a little pussy," Bakura growled.  
  
"Okay, we need to go do our homework," Yami looked at Yugi apologetically.  
  
"Aww, fuck that. I'll just steal Ryou's and copy his," Bakura waved Yami off.  
  
"You'll never learn anything that way!" Yugi blurted without thinking.  
  
"Do I look like I care, shrimp?" Bakura retorted menacingly.  
  
"Okay," Yugi squeaked, hiding behind Yami.  
  
"Where the fuck is Ryou?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I think he went home," Marik replied.  
  
"Okay I'll beat him later. Lets go Marik. The whips and chains are waiting," Bakura grabbed Marik and they left.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go do my homework, and you should too, aibou," Yami said.  
  
"I have to go pick up Mokuba from school," Seto left.  
  
Yugi hastily hid the hammer when no one was looking and left with Yami.  
  
SCHOOL  
  
"Bulls eye!" Bakura high fived Marik as he hit the teacher in the back of the head with a paper airplane.  
  
"That is so retarded," Malik announced.  
  
"No one asked your fuckin opinion ass," Bakura snarled.  
  
"Okay! Who threw this?!" The teacher demanded.  
  
"Your mama," Bakura replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" The teacher gasped. "I think you need some detention to whip you in shape, mister."  
  
"Whatever," Bakura had detention about every day.  
  
Ryou looked back and frowned at Bakura, who sat in the back with Marik and usually made out and caused trouble everyday.  
  
"Awww," Marik grinned.  
  
Bakura waited until Ryou was writing down some stuff and threw a chemistry book at the back of his head.  
  
"Ah!" Ryou cried.  
  
"Ooops, my bad," Bakura laughed.  
  
"Ryou! Are you okay?" Yugi shouted from a few seats down.  
  
Malik grabbed the book that landed by his desk and threw it back at an unsuspecting Bakura's head.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" The teacher screamed.  
  
"What the-" Bakura was cut off when the book hit him on the lip and sent a stream of blood down his chin.  
  
"Revenge is soooo sweet," Malik went to high five Ryou.  
  
"Malik! What the hell are you thinking??" Marik yelled, shocked.  
  
"I've had enough of your hikari's bullshit, Marik! He drew blood!" Bakura jumped out of his seat, pulling up his sleeves and a knife out of his pocket.  
  
"Ohh shit," Malik leapt out of his own seat and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"Bakura please don't kill my hikari," Marik pleaded.  
  
"Ohh no killing. Just torture. A lot of it," Bakura began to run after him, when Ryou grabbed his arm.  
  
"Get off!" Bakura flung him aside.  
  
"That's some crazy shit going on," Joey wiped his forehead.  
  
"Okay, Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou have detention for a month!" The teacher yelled. "Bakura put the knife away."  
  
Bakura glared at the teacher but put the knife away. "You got lucky today kid, but you will pay for busting my lip."  
  
"What about Ryou's head?" Malik retorted.  
  
"He is my hikari and I can do whatever the hell I please to him," Bakura grabbed Ryou who was lying on the floor and helped back in his seat.  
  
"Marik, you seriously need to beat some obedience into the little shit head," Bakura sat down.  
  
"You have some blood on your lip," Marik leaned in and slowly licked it of Bakura's lip, starting a make out session.  
  
Malik cautiously sat down in his seat.  
  
"Malik! You risked your life for me!" Ryou gleefully said.  
  
"Okay, now that's settled," the teacher turned and went back to lecturing.  
  
Bakura and Marik pushed their desks together, and Bakura threw Marik on them and hungrily kissed him loudly.  
  
"What's that sucking noise?" The teacher turned around.  
  
"Bakura and Marik," Malik announced  
  
"I swear you are the most annoying piece of shit!" Bakura screeched.  
  
"I feel my intellect being wasted in this class," Seto yawned. "I'll learn more watching Barney or something."  
  
"I think you people need to learn some ethics!" The teacher replied." You're a bunch of crazy little children. That's a good idea, Seto. I'm gonna get a Barney tape"  
  
The teacher left the room, leaving Yugi in charge.  
  
"Okay classes don't get rowdy," Yugi stood on his desk.  
  
Bakura threw a quarter sized spitball at him.  
  
"Oww! My eye!" Yugi grabbed his left eye that had been assaulted by the spitball.  
  
"Bakura, you really do need to calm down," Yami reached up to help his hikari down.  
  
"No one asked you pharaoh," Bakura then remembered Malik.  
  
"Oh yeah I gotta teach you a lesson, squirt." Bakura grinned evilly, rubbing his lip.  
  
"Bakura!" Marik sighed, fearing for his hikari. When Bakura is angry, his wrath is worse than any pain imaginable.  
  
"No teacher.....angry Bakura.....uh oh..." Malik murmured, realizing what deep poopies he was in.  
  
"I love you, you love me were all one big familyyyyy!" Seto sang along with that song Barney sang.  
  
"Wow I never knew Kaiba was into Barney," Joey commented.  
  
"Shut up puppy its very educational and interesting." Seto pulled his desk right in front of the TV.  
  
" This crap is gay," Bakura announced, bored.  
  
"I agree lets go look for our hikari's," Marik suggested.  
  
"You'll get suspended if you do that!" Yugi whined.  
  
"Look, I don't need input from a sniveling child," Bakura sneered.  
  
"Don't talk to my light like that," Yami glared at Bakura, The Eye appeared on his forehead, meaning he was getting annoyed.  
  
"Oh, your highness, I'm sooo scared!" Bakura mocked in a high voice.  
  
"Duh! Why didn't I think of it before?" Marik pulled out his rod.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Do it!" Bakura cheered.  
  
Marik went to the teacher, and the rod lit up.  
  
"Class....."The teacher said in a weird voice. "Class is cancelled for today...as a treat for your excellent behavior."  
  
"Marik, what if I like coming to school?" Seto asked shrilly.  
  
"And what if I like, don't give a shit?" Marik raised his eyebrows.  
  
"And hmmm.... aww, forget it," Seto grabbed his briefcase. "I really wanted to watch that!"  
  
"Aww, poor wittle Seto need a diaper change?" Marik laughed.  
  
"Lets go Yami," Seto brushed past Marik out the door, hastily grabbing thee Barney tape on the way out.  
  
"Hah!" Marik followed him.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't use that rod for things like this," Yugi informed him.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you people I don't give a shit?"  
  
"Marik, you are really to soft." Bakura wrapped his arms around Mariks waist." But it is fun to dominate you." 


	4. Eight Inch Porker

Hey Guys It is Dranzer here yay!! (Drigger is being lazy) We loved all of the reviews thank you so much *cries on each other* we believe in frequent updates so DON'T WORRY!!! So far right now we have like 54 installments to this story so to be more so expect a really, really really, really, long story!!! And maybe if things work out for us a sequel!!!  
  
We really want to personally thank: Escachick, YamiWeb, InsaneFuzieBunny, Jadej.j your reviews kept us inspired!!! All of your comments, and compliments were wonderful!! Once again thank you!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah we wish we owned them but we don't  
  
Marik giggled as Bakura started to roughly run his hands up and down his chest.  
  
"Geez! Gross!" Joey shuddered.  
  
"Aww, I think the little puppy is upset. Seto, did you bring his leash today?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I left it at home. I thought he was broken," Seto shrugged. "I'll have to bring Wheelers collar tomorrow. Besides, look who's talking. Thought I'd never see the day Ryou would show some sort of balls."  
  
Bakura picked his nose and flicked a booger at Seto.  
  
"Shut up," Joey angrily cried, although Seto talking about him and leashes was turning him on.  
  
Yugi had ran ahead of the rest of the crowd, hoping to get to Malik and Ryou before their angry Yami's did.  
  
"Where is shrimp going?" Bakura demanded suspiciously.  
  
"Um, ah, I dunno...,"Yami stuttered. He knew where Yugi was going, but felt kind of sorry for Ryou and Malik.  
  
"My liege, you're a horrible liar," Marik grinned. "He's going to find Malik and Ryou, isn't he?"  
  
"How sweet!" Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll get them..."  
  
  
  
AT BAKURA AND RYOUS PLACE  
  
"Ryou, I'm so sorry," Malik pleaded.  
  
"It's okay I'm used to it," Ryou whispered, his eyes tearing up.  
  
"What attracts you to him, anyway?" Malik wondered.  
  
"I...don't ...know...," Ryou shrugged.  
  
"Is he gonna beat you tonight or something?"  
  
"Like he does every night," Ryou fiercely replied.  
  
"Wow..."Malik looked up at the ceiling, when the front door slammed open and shut.  
  
"OH SSSSHHHHHIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!"Malik screamed wildly.  
  
"Don't scream doofus," Ryou grabbed Malik's sleeve. "Then they'll know where were hiding!"  
  
"OH....sshhiitt!" Malik whispered.  
  
"Ah, man. Bakura is gonna kill both of us!" Malik was hysterical. "I knew I shouldn't have whacked him on the lip with a book! But it did feel good when I did it," He added.  
  
"Okay. He's probably downstairs looking for us ...we have a few minutes, "Ryou said thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm dead meat! Waahhhh!" Malik started crying.  
  
"Crying won't change anything," Ryou said soothingly." Lets go hide....in his room! He won't suspect that!"  
  
"Under the bed!" Malik grabbed him and they went under Bakura's bed.  
  
"What's this?" Malik pulled out a notebook and opened it. It had naked pictures of various men in it.  
  
".....Kay," Malik looked through the book. "Oh, some of these dudes are hot."  
  
He put the book back and grabbed a box.  
  
"Malik, I don't think you should be looking through his stuff," Ryou nervously commented.  
  
"He's an asshole, "Malik sneered, opening the box. It was full of chains, whips, jewelry, some brown beads and a cucumber.  
  
"Hey, Bakura practices on a cucumber too?" Marik was afraid to touch it.  
  
"Oh, no, believe me he doesn't use it to practice."  
  
"Ryou!" They heard a muffled voice yell.  
  
"Fuck! We cant stay here!" Malik looked cautiously from under the bed. "The window! Duh!"  
  
Malik shoved the box aside, and Malik and Ryou quickly made their way to the window and climbed out into the yard.  
  
"Where's Ryou?" Yugi wondered going up the steps.  
  
He peeked into Ryou's room. "Ryou?" He yelled, looking around. Nope no Ryou. He peeked into Bakura's room hesitantly, and spotted a box poking out from under the bed.  
  
"What's this?" Yugi opened the box without thinking, and saw a pile of whips, chains, jewelry, some brown beads, and a cucumber."  
  
"Hey! A cucumber!" Yugi giggled. "Hey, I wonder what these are for?" He picked up the brown beads.  
  
"What's that smell?" Yugi sniffed the beads."EW! They smell like ass...Oh, gross, I just probably smelled Marik ass! Yuck!"  
  
"Oooh, I like this," He pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs with hieroglyphics imprinted on them.  
  
"Lets try them on!" (You know where this is going!)  
  
Yugi made sure to take the cuffs and key and sat on the edge of Bakura's bed, which was covered in a huge satin black comforter.  
  
"Wow this bed is bouncy...probably broken in by Bakura and Marik, "Yugi put his left hand in one slot and snapped it shut.  
  
"I wish Yami were here," Yugi leaned back on the bed, and heard his hand bang against the bed post...and a clicking noise.  
  
Yugi quickly looked up and saw the other cuff was locked around one of the poles supporting Bakura's bedpost.  
  
"Eek!" Yugi frantically searched for the key. "I know I brought it with me!"  
  
Finally, Yugi spotted the key...on the box, about eight feet away from him.  
  
"Dang! I cant reach it!" Yugi cried, now fearing for his life. "Why do I have to be such a nosy little fuck?"  
  
Yugi struggled with the cuff for about fifteen minutes...until he heard Bakura's voice.  
  
"I've had my fill of hanging around those wimpy little hikari's for today," Bakura said.  
  
"I'm thirsty, hon," Marik announced.  
  
"Well, go get a drink, then. I'll go upstairs and get my room prepared."  
  
"Oh uh," Yugi gulped.  
  
"Bakura? Where's the fruit punch?" Marik asked.  
  
"How the fuck would I know? You're the one who drinks that shit," Bakura said snootily.  
  
"Don't take your frustrations out on me," Marik whined.  
  
"You're right. I'll wait for Ryou," Bakura laughed evilly. "You also need to whip Malik into shape. I'm telling you, you have to keep them under control, like I do."  
  
"Found it," Yugi heard a pouring sound.  
  
"Good," Yugi heard footsteps, sounding closer and closer until Yugi squinted his eyes shut. When he opened them, Bakura was peering at him with a look of utter confusion on his face.  
  
"...What is shrimp doing here?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What?" Marik entered, and spotted Yugi. "Oooh, better not let Yami find out..."  
  
Bakura looked lost."...How...how...how the hell did you get here, shrimp?"  
  
Yugi was about to pee his pants. He was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Bakura grinned evilly. "Maybe we can have some fun..." "Fun...mmm sounds fun, but how did you find those?" said Bakura. "I uhhh I found them yeah" said Yugi. Bakura rolled his eyes "Da where Yugi" "Uh I forgot" "Hmmm maybe Kura we can help him remember" said Marik evilly. "Not a bad idea" said Bakura taking off his shirt. "O God please help me" prayed Yugi. "Prayer won't help little one" said Marik, but Yugi was not listening he kept on. "...I Will Never Pull My Eight Inch Porker again" said Yugi, Marik was drinking his punch when he spit it out. "What the EIGHT O MY GOD KURA LETS DO HIM RAW" said Marik getting aroused even more. "We will baby" Bakura literally ripped Marik's shirt off of him. Meanwhile outside the window. "We gotta save Yugi" said Ryou. "Okay here is what we do" said Malik Back inside the room. "Now I want to see the eight inch piece of pork" growled Bakura strattiling Yugi and was working his hands down to the belt. Marik was behind Bakura holding down Yugi's legs and stroking his thighs. "CHARGE" Screamed Ryou. Ryou dashed in and clothes lined Bakura and Marik to the floor. Malik wasn't to far behind to get Yugi free from the cuffs. Once out of the restraints Yugi and Malik Dashed out of the window. Ryou went to make a run for it but Marik latched on to his ankle toppling him down. "RYOU" screamed the other two Hikari's "Go on I can handle it don't worry" Ryou said. "But" said Yugi "Go before they get you to damn it go" growled Ryou "Be careful" said Malik taking Yugi's hand and making a run for it. Ryou closed his eyes, he felt two lingering shadows hovering over him. He looked up, and saw Bakura and Marik staring evilly at him. "RYOU YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" growled Bakura "Sticks and stones may not break your bones but I WILL" said Marik the same tone as Bakura. Ryou gulped down he was sick of being picked on, by him and by Weevil and Rex Rapter. He stood up defiantly, which shocked the two evil Yami's. "Go ahead beat me break me or rape me I don't care this is just a shell for my soul" said Ryou rubbing his arms. "AWW POETIC ARE WE" screamed Bakura slapping him. "Know what my yami" said Ryou "What my Hikari" growled Bakura. "YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE" screamed Ryou slapping him in the face. Bakura was shocked his Hikari actually struck him. "Go" whispered Bakura. Ryou fled with out hesitation. Next Day at School everyone was at there usual meeting place a vacant hallway that had but one classroom. "Hey puppy I brought you your collar" said Seto waving a neon pink collar in front of him. "Hey Seto fuck off, or fuck off on Yami's rod I don't care" "But Joey Yami has the puzzle, not the rod remember Marik and Malik have that" said a clueless Yugi. "Hey, Seto Kaiba, I found the Barney tape missing from the VCR...do you know where it went?" The teacher asked, walking around the corner to their meeting place, waving an empty tape cover.  
  
"...I, uh..." Seto blushed furiously.  
  
"Up your ass," Bakura sneered, sauntering up beside the teacher and throwing his empty backpack against the wall.  
  
"Oh, its the pervert. Where's your boyfriend?" The teacher sneered back.  
  
"Right here," A voice whispered from behind, making the teacher shit his pants. He ran off, shaking his head.  
  
Yugi backed up nervously at the sight of Bakura.  
  
"Shrimp," Bakura looked at him, eyes lingering down his pants. "Where the hell is Ryou?"  
  
"He's your fuckin hikari how the heck would I know?" Yugi retorted.  
  
Marik grinned. "Hmph, after last night-"  
  
"Shut up Marik," Bakura felt himself go red.  
  
"What's wrong, Bakura? Did Ryou beat the shit out of you or something?" Seto laughed thinking about it.  
  
"I told you people to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bakura's ring glowed from beneath his dark blue shirt.  
  
"I gotta go," Yugi bolted like the wind from the meeting place, smacking into Ryou.  
  
"Yugi," Ryou greeted nervously. "Is Bakura....mad at me?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure..."Yugi trailed off quietly.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'M SENDING ALL YOU ASSHOLES TO THE SHADOW REALM! Well, except you Marik, you give the best sex." They heard Bakura yell.  
  
"I know I know," Marik proudly replied.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked in amazement.  
  
"....I smacked him." Ryou blushed.  
  
"You smacked him?" Yugi asked in pure shock.  
  
"He pissed me off."  
  
"Damn, Ryou!" Yugi was wide eyed.  
  
"Well, I can't hide from him forever," Ryou took a deep breath and marched back to the spot with Yugi.  
  
"Kaiba, get that thing away from me!" Joey screeched, shoving Kaiba and his pink collar away.  
  
"Come on puppy, I'm sure it'll fit just fine," Seto laughed.  
  
Bakura spotted Yugi and Ryou coming.  
  
"Hmmm, he's here," he growled.  
  
"Hi, guys," Ryou said, avoiding Bakura's eyes, but Bakura wouldn't let Ryou ignore him. He grabbed Ryou by the collar and shoved him against the lockers.  
  
"We need to have a little chat.." Bakura whispered fiercely. "About what happens to insolent little hikari's who go against their masters."  
  
"What? "You struggled to get Bakura to let go.  
  
"Let him go!" Yugi suddenly shouted, surprising everyone.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it, little Yugi? Beat me up or something?" Bakura sneered.  
  
"Well, according to what I heard, Ryou already got a hit in on you, Fagkura." The words flew right out of his mouth.  
  
Bakura let go of Ryou, shocked. "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Did he just call you Fagkura?" Joey snickered.  
  
"Shut up, dog," Bakura glared at Yugi. "Well, well. I guess he told you."  
  
"Ryou!" Seto smacked him on the back. "I'm impressed-what did you do to Bakura?"  
  
"I....I smacked him." Ryou tried to avoid the gaze of his very-pissed-of- yami.  
  
"Whoa! Way to go!" Joey high fived him.  
  
Marik flinched, knowing that Bakura was going to hurt someone...and will probably be rough with him in bed tonight.  
  
"Bakura, you better not rip me up like the last time you were pissed and we screwed." Marik gave Bakura a look. Bakura nodded.  
  
"Come with me. We are going home. NOW." Bakura grabbed Ryou and started to drag him along.  
  
"Noooo!" Ryou clawed at his eyes and scratched his left eye severely, blinding him for a moment and causing him to lose his grip on Ryou.  
  
"Run for it!" Yugi cried. Ryou ran like the wind.  
  
"You need to just shut up, shrimp! You would be in sooo much pain if that fuckin pharaoh wasn't around," Bakura hissed, holding his left eye. "And I wanna see the eight inch porker."  
  
"Sorry, this salami isn't on sale," Yugi looked away.  
  
"Kura, hon, we need to go to the nurse," Marik cautiously patted Bakura on the back.  
  
"RYOU! THE NEXT TIME I GET A HOLD OF YOU,YOUR SUFFERING WILL BE UNIMAGINABLE!!" Bakura screamed down the hall, not caring that everyone looked back at him. 


	5. Pegasus arrives

Hey Ya'll this is Drigger! Here is another beautiful chappie. We wanna say Thank you to Joey-lover and Worsel for your reviews- hey, we achieved our goal... making you laugh! We like reviews! Please keep them coming!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately we don't own the sexiness of Yu-Gi-Oh...only if we did...*hehe*  
  
Second Period Math,  
  
All the gang was there all but Ryou. "Where is that asshole he wasn't in first period either" growled Bakura his eye was fine a thin scratch line formed from his eyebrow to the bottom of his eye. "Calm down Bakura I'm sure he will come" said the Pharaoh between sucking face with Seto. While Seto was distracted Joey slipped a different sandwich in his lunch bag an Alpo one. "Hey Eight Inch, Yami, Seto, Malik my wonderful Hikari, Joey, and the love of my life" said a way to Happy Marik flopping down on bakura's lap. "Why so happy" asked Malik. "I'm glad you asked I had a wonderful morning, I got to dissect something in Biology class played with his insides, grossed everyone out, sent some one to the shadow realm, and Made Tea my mind slave." said Marik all in one breathe. "I'm glad you had a good morning I can't find that no good hikari of mine" said Bakura. Class started. In the middle Ryou shows up with him battered. "Mister Ryou why are so tardy to my class" "I uhhhh no excuse Mr. Bell" he said between bruised cracked lips. "Take your seat I will see you after school" aid the teacher. "Yes sir sorry" said Ryou. Ryou went to the other side of the classroom than his friends he sat in the corner and laid his head down. "Bakura and Marik did you hurt Ryou" asked Malik "Nope I did not," said Marik "No I have been trying to find that fucker all morning" said Bakura "Well look at him," said Malik. They saw bruises popping out of every direction of his body. "I APPLAUD THE PERSON WHO MADE THAT WIMP BLEED BECAUSE IM GONNA MAKE HIM BLEED MORE" said Bakura rather loudly so that Ryou could hear. Ryou sat his head up and looked at him with the emptiest eyes. "All right class I have to run a few errands do the work I assigned," said Mr. bell skipping out. Ryou stood gently unbuttoning his shirt walking over to his yami, letting it fall before everyone's eyes. His whole body was battered and scraped. "Go ahead I deserve it, I won't run or stop you so please give me my punishment" he said looking down. Then he looked up. "Master." Bakura stared at him for a moment.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HIT ME OR SOMETHING!" Ryou screamed, crying.  
  
"I, uh....,"Bakura looked like he was entranced.  
  
"Kura?" Marik asked, confused.  
  
"I don't feel like it right now. I'll kick your ass later. Besides, we have work to do!" Bakura rushed to his seat and started writing unbelievably fast.  
  
"Kura! Did you hit your head or something?!" Marik did a double take. "First of all, you never pass up an opportunity to kick your hikari's ass, and WE NEVER DO OUR WORK!"  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm trying to concentrate," Bakura mumbled, scribbling.  
  
".... All right then. Well, I need to keep myself occupied." Marik pulled out his rod and pointed it at some dude.  
  
"Of course I'll do your work for you....master Marik." The dude grabbed Marik's workbook.  
  
Then Marik pointed his rod at two girls who were laughing together, and made them smack each other back and forth. "Hehe."  
  
"Marik, stop being an asshole!" Malik snatched the rod.  
  
"Aww, you're ruining all the fun, my dear little hikari," Marik threw up his hands.  
  
AT LUNCH  
  
"Where is Bakura?" Marik whined. "I need some ass, and I need it NOW!"  
  
"You can have me," Malik thought.  
  
Marik leaned back, tapping his foot impatiently. Ryou limped up to the table and sat beside Malik.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Bakura suddenly burst in.  
  
"Bakura!" Marik cried like they hadn't seen each other in years.  
  
"Marik, not now I have business to attend to," Bakura stared at Ryou.  
  
"Aww nutsack," Marik puffed his lip out.  
  
"No one..it doesn't matter." Ryou replied.  
  
Seto made his way to the table. "Man, I'm starving!" He pulled out his sandwich and took a huge bite. He slowly took in the taste, a disgusted look forming on his face.  
  
"Argh! GROSS! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!" Seto threw the sandwich aside angrily. "It tastes like....dog food," he looked at Joey.  
  
Joey couldn't contain his laughter. "Aww, the po little puppy doesn't like his food?"  
  
"I would kick your ass, but I don't want to get suspended. Besides, I'm much more intelligent than you are."  
  
"Ryou! Tell me right now who did this to you!" Bakura's tone started to turn pleading.  
  
"Aww, poor Seto!" Yami scooted to him. "I'll help get that taste out of your mouth," he started sucking face with Seto.  
  
"Bakura, why the hell do you care if I got beat up?" Ryou angrily cried. "It's not like you don't do the same fucking thing to me every night!"  
  
'I can't believe I'm reacting like this.....' Bakura thought.  
  
"Because you're my hikari and only I can touch you!" Bakura blurted out. "So who the hell did this? You better tell me or I'll make the pain your in right now be child's play."  
  
"I can't tell you, okay?"  
  
"Damn it, Ryou!" Bakura cried in frustration. He grabbed Ryou by the hair and dragged him to his feet. He pulled out the millennium eye he had stolen from the fag Pegasus.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Ryou had forgotten about that.  
  
"I don't like using this thing that was attached to that fag, but if I have to..." Bakura put his energy into the eye, making it light up. "Now I'll look into your mind."  
  
"Hey, Kaiba, remember when Pegasus tried to rape you?" Yugi blurted out.  
  
"Yugi, shut up!" Seto growled.  
  
"Oooh, I wanna hear about this..."Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, Kaiba was really locked in Pegasus bedroom, not the shadow realm."  
  
"Yugi, please," Yami grinned. "But I can't blame anyone for wanting your sexy ass." He resumed sucking face with Seto.  
  
"Raptor.....Weevil..."Bakura mumbled." They kicked your ass?"  
  
"Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood? Those two fagwads?" Malik repeated.  
  
"Tell me more about Pegasus and Kaiba," Joey eagerly asked. "Hey, did Pegasus get you hooked on Barney, Kaiba?"  
  
"Wheeler.." Seto went to smack him but Joey moved out of the way and Seto caught Ryou instead.  
  
"Oh, shit I'm SO SORRY! I was going for Wheeler! "Seto looked at Bakura with a look of fear. "Please don't send me to the shadow realm!"  
  
"Attention, students!" The intercom came on. "Due to a certain blonde haired crazy Egyptian student here..not gonna name any names....cough Marik cough sending our last principal....away..to the shadow realm? What's a shadow realm? Anyway, we found a new principal! Now he will introduce himself and get down to business!"  
  
Marik stood on a table, smiling proudly. "Yes, yes, autographs after school behind the cafeteria!"  
  
"Hello, girls and boyssss!" Pegasus voice came on. "I am you new principal, Maximillion Pegasus."  
  
The whole gang stopped in their tracks.  
  
"I hope we have a great time this year! I'm looking forward to working with all of your tight hard- well, anyway, we have to punish the little rascal that sent the last principal bye bye! Marik-boy, you need come see your new principal right now and we can get to know each other, and maybe help you with your problems."  
  
Marik had a look of utter disgust on his face.  
  
"Ahh, yes Marik-boy!" Pegasus continued. "I hear that you are just adorable! Of course, daddy Pegasus will have to see for himself...anyway, Pegasus has eyes everywhere...even the boys bathroom!"  
  
"Nooo! I don't wanna go! "Marik held on to Bakura.  
  
One of Pegasus butt buddy guards grabbed Marik from behind. "Come. Master Pegasus has summoned you to his bedro-I mean office."  
  
"NOOOOO!" Marik held on to Bakura.  
  
"If he goes, I go," Bakura sneered.  
  
"Okay. I'm sure master will enjoy that."  
  
"Dont worry," Bakura whispered. "I won't let that fruitcake touch you. You're mine!"  
  
"That's right," Marik glared at Pegasus butt buddy.  
  
"MAN EATING BUGS!" yelled Bakura and his ring lit up. Pegasus's butt buddy is dead. "My hero" said Marik kissing him.  
  
Meanwhile at the lunch room.  
  
"Did little Kaiba like his Alpo oww such a cute Kaiba, o yes he is he has a nice ass" said Joey talking in a little baby's voice. at that moment Seto broke away from Yami "Did you just say I have a cute ass?" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "Fuck off Barney boy" "Go hump my leg puppy" "Don't mind if I do" said Joey getting up and swinging kaiba to face him. He then proceeded to 'hump' Kaiba's legs "WHEELER GET OFF OF ME!" Screamed Seto. "No" By this time Seto was freaking out and shrieking like a girl. "Wheeler please " begged Seto "Okay" said Joey finally satisfied that he made Kaiba beg. The entire lunch room was in laughter of Kaiba's embarasment.  
  
"Way to go Joey" said Malik  
  
"Yeah you had him" said Ryou. "Haha haha haha so haha damn hahaha funny hahaha" Said Yugi between laughs.  
  
"Aibou watch your mouth" warned Yami "No you can't make me Yami." said Yugi defiantly. "Aibou yes I can." "Go suck Kaiba off or something." "Yes please" said Kaiba begging. "Fine lets go Kaiba." They left. "Man that was fun" said Yugi. " Yeah you never talked back to him before" said Joey. "I dunno I think Malik is rubbing off on all of us" said Ryou. "Hehehe you know I love it, I'm bored damn it." "What can you do," said Joey. "I know all of our entertainment is gone," said Yugi. Malik was digging in his bag for some gum when his eyes came across the rod he had taken away from his Yami. "Hey know here is some fun" he said pointing it at Tea. "Yes Master Malik I will go and turn on the announcement system then go to the principals 'office' and make sweet love to him" she said getting up. "Hehehe this is going top be good" said Malik The guys were just laughing  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Let's go into this closet" said Yami "K" said Seto Yami opened it up to reveal a Marik and Bakura make out session "YAMI WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" screamed a Bakura "I'm glad I found you all 4 of us have to have a talk about our hikari's and Joey" said Seto. 


	6. Mind control fun

Hey this is Drigger. I must give a warning - if you like Tea you might not like some of this chapter because it has a little Tea bashing. Hey, but if you don't like Tea you'll probably like this chappie! Thanks to Joey-Lover (again!!) speed and Heather we are sooo happy you like this!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *sadly * noo...we don't own the sexiness of Yu-gi-oh...*cries*  
  
Tea the dyke had entered Pegasus office.  
  
"Is that you Marik-boy? "Peggy asked eagerly.  
  
"This is Malik," Tea said in that weird monotone voice.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
Tea jumped on top of Pegasus and flipped the intercom on.  
  
"Ahhh! Its ..one of them! A girl! GROSS! Kemo! Come get this disgusting creature off of me!"  
  
"Kemo can't save you now," Tea said, hitting Pegasus on top of the head with all of her strength, knocking him out.  
  
"Now you cannot resist my sexy dyke body," Tea laughed like a maniac, and ripped Peg's clothes off. (Don't think about it, don't think about it....)  
  
BACK WITH THE GANG  
  
"I'm da man!" Malik high fived everyone he saw.  
  
"Wow, Malik, that is so awesome," Yugi smiled.  
  
"Give it to me, Peggy," Malik whispered into the rod, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Give it to me Peggy!" Tea screamed into the intercom.  
  
They burst out in giggles.  
  
IN THE CLOSET  
  
"They're causing trouble!" Marik listened intently to the intercom.  
  
"They're fuckin problem," Bakura grabbed Marik's face and kissed it.  
  
"No, they're causing problems for our unfortunate new principal and us," Marik turned serious.  
  
"Hmm. What about that big meeting they had! I bet they're plotting against us! They want control over us!" Yami screamed, horrified at the idea of being at the mercy of his little hikari.  
  
"Okay, Bakura, go into the mind of Ryou and see if they have another one of these meetings planned. Then we'll see what's going on," Marik gently pushed Bakura away.  
  
"I'll be waiting eagerly for you back in my arms," Marik added seductively.  
  
"All right, I'll see what the little fuckers are up to," Bakura sighed, getting up. He walked out of the closet, greeted by..  
  
"Ahhhh no!! I'm forever scarred! No, don't do that! argh!!!" Pegasus screamed.  
  
"Shut up bitch,"Tea said, smacking him.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Well, as annoying as that little shit Malik is, that is sorta funny."  
  
Bakura found the hikari gang.  
  
"Okay, shrimps," he called. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What the hell does it look like I'm doing, ass?" Malik sneered.  
  
Bakura grabbed the eye in his pocket.  
  
Malik had an idea and took Ryou aside. "Watch this," He whispered.  
  
"Malik, don't..."Ryou knew what Malik was thinking.  
  
Malik broke his mind control from Tea...  
  
"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!" Tea the dyke screamed over the com." I HATE YOU MALIK!"  
  
"Get off of me, you stupid girl!" Pegasus yelled, and a thump noise followed.  
  
"MALIK WHEN I FIND YOU IM GONNA RAPE YOU!" Pegasus screamed.  
  
"Oh shit.." Malik turned red.  
  
"You stupid little prick!" Bakura smacked him on the head. "It's your own damn fault!"  
  
"I think you need to shut up!" Malik turned the rod on Bakura and caught him off guard, enabling him to hold on to Bakura's mind for a few moments.  
  
"Master Malik, I am at your mercy.." Bakura kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Malik, you are gonna be in deep shit!" Joey whispered. "Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Ryou, I'm sorry. Allow me to lick your feet," Bakura threw off Ryous socks and shoes, causing Ryou to blush.  
  
"umm. Its okay...."  
  
Bakura slowly started licking Ryou's feet gently.  
  
"He he. That tickles," Ryou giggled, a tomato now.  
  
"Ryou, you are my superior. I will do as you please, master," Bakura said, looking up at Ryou.  
  
"MALIK! WHAT IN THE!" Marik glared at his hikari.  
  
"Oh, shit! Marik!" Malik nervously greeted his agitated Yami. His hold over Bakura was broken.  
  
"Marik you better get your stupid little hikari out of my sight before I beat the living shit out of the fucker," Bakura looked like he was going to explode.  
  
"Malik, I think you had a little too much fun today," Marik snatched the rod back.  
  
"No, thats it! Malik, your ass is mine!" Bakura lept in the air like a maniac.  
  
Malik ran like the wind out the cafeteria.  
  
Bakura glared at his hikari, who cowered in fear.  
  
"I need to beat something up. Come on Ryou!" Bakura grabbed him around the neck.  
  
"Hey, thats not right!" Yugi piped up.  
  
"Let go of me!" They heard Malik yell.  
  
"Serves the stupid asswipe right," Bakura nastily laughed.  
  
"Malik!" Ryou squeaked.  
  
"You're coming to the principals office!" said the annoying voice of Weevil.  
  
"Yeah," Raptor added.  
  
"Get the hell off of my hikari," said Marik shoving the glowing rod in their faces.  
  
"Yes master Marik we will go to Pegasus ourselves," said Weevil. "That was close," said Malik, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Malik you have been a very very very bad hikari" said Marik.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
" Aibou stay out of it, it is Ryou's problem," said Yami.  
  
"How could a person be sooo cruel?" said Yugi tears brimming at his eyes.  
  
"EASY, LIKE THIS," said Bakura punching Ryou in the stomach.  
  
"Ehhh," said Ryou going to his knees.  
  
"RYOU!" Screamed Malik. "Bakura you fucker can't you see he was already in enough pain b/c of Weevil and Rex and now you are doing this to him? You truly hate him don't you?" "Shut up ass you can't stop me," snarled the tomb robber. Ryou was wheezing at that time really hard he was turning slightly blue. "Ryou o god what is the matter?" Said Joey going to him. "Isn't obvious he can't breath he has asthma really bad," laughed Bakura. "Where is his inhaler?" asked Yugi. "Book bag" said Bakura lounging back and laughing at his Hikari's suffocation. Yugi got it the inhaler. "Here," said Yugi. Putting it to Ryou's lips. About 15 minutes later. "Thank you," whispered Ryou. "No prob," said the hikari's and Joey "ALL 4 OF YOU ARE BASTARDS JUST LEAVE US ALONE AND STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES!" screamed Yugi, and left with Joey and the hikari's. "I TOLD YOU THEY WERE PLOTTING TO AGAINST US" screamed Yami. In the hallway "YEAH WE TOLD THEM!" Said Yugi. "Why are we doin this when we want them to want us?" Asked Joey. "Da we are playing hard to get Wheeler." Said Malik. "By not submitting to them that intrigues them," whispered Ryou. "Guys I'm goin to class." Ryou left. "Well Ryou we were just lookin for you it seems the principal wants you in his office," snarled Raptor. "He wants to meet you, and you are going to pay for what Marik did to us" "Lead the way," said Ryou. In Peggy's office "Well well Ryou boy I'm the new principal" "..Yeah..I know," said Ryou. "Lets get better aquatinted," said Peggy The intercom was still on "No Stop please Principal owwwww" you heard Ryou pleading and crying in pain. "Shhh it will be over soon my bruised piece of meat" said Peggy "NO ONE FUCKS MY HIKARI BUT ME" growled Bakura.  
  
"Ahhhh CHANGE OF HEART CARD" screamed Ryou  
  
Peggy turned to the dyke who was outside his office Ryou ran smack into the hikari's yami's Joey and Seto running towards Peggy's office. Bakura rushed over and hugged his hikari. Everyone was shocked. "Bakura.." Ryou whispered tearfully. "I hate that man! He..."  
  
"Ryou...are you okay?! What did he do to you? Where did he hurt you?!" Bakura angrily growled.  
  
"I'm..fine now Bakura.." Ryou was confused at Bakura's behavior. "I think I need to go to the nurse.  
  
"Good. Let's go," Bakura gently put his arm around his hikari.  
  
"Awwwww..." Even the twins of terror Marik and Malik softened at the rare sight of Bakura treating Ryou with respect.  
  
"Was the change of heart card used on Bakura?" Yugi the ditz asked. "I thought he used it on Pegasus??"  
  
"I love you, man!" Malik threw himself in Mariks arms. "Feel the love, my hommie!"  
  
"Aw, even though you annoy me just about all the time...I've gotten quite attached to you little one," Marik petted Malik on the head.  
  
"Bakura...whats up with you?" Seto asked snottily, still mad about his embarrassment in the cafeteria....  
  
"Hey, its Seto the tramp! WOOF WOOF!" A classmate Mako yelled.  
  
"Shut up fish boy go fuck a whale or somethin!" Seto threw his suitcase down.  
  
"I already did your mama last night!" Mako cackled.  
  
"...My mother is dead you shitface!" Seto screamed. "I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASS!"  
  
Seto furiously jumped on Mako beating the shit out of him the yami's and hikari's stood there in shock.  
  
"Seto! Stop it! Don't get yourself suspended over that worthless idiot!" Yami pleaded.  
  
"Shut up I'm tired of all the B.S.!" Seto lifted Mako's head by the hair, pulling some out, and bashed it.  
  
"Set..." Mako pushed Seto off of him, shaking. His face was covered in blood and deep scratches, and a huge chunk of his hair was pulled out, leaving a huge bald spot on his head.  
  
"My face!" He pulled out a pocket mirror desperately examining himself. "You asshole! You wrecked my beautiful perfect face! You....you'll pay for this!" Mako ran off.  
  
Yami shook his head. "Seto...are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.."Seto mumbled.  
  
"We're off to nurse Mai's office," Bakura and Ryou left.  
  
We like reviews. Please review? 


	7. Beware of the Tuna

Hey guys this is Drigger. Wow thanks to Heather, Obsessed S/J Fan, Assasin Of the Shadows, Speed and Joey-Lover for your reviews. We really appreciate the support!!  
  
AFTER SCHOOL.....  
  
"Mokuba! I'm home!" Seto yelled as he walked into his mansion.  
  
"Hmmm..." Usually Mokuba cheerily greeted him after he walked into the door.  
  
"MOKUBA! I'M HOME! " Seto yelled louder. Still no response. "Maybe he fell asleep.."  
  
Seto went to Mokuba's room, which was empty. He searched all four floors of the mansion, but no sign of his brother.  
  
"Moku..ba?" Seto was getting worried. His brother never went anywhere without his brother's knowledge.  
  
Seto sighed and plopped in an easy chair." Damn it....where is he?"  
  
RING RING  
  
"Kaiba." Seto picked up the phone.  
  
"Ah, ahoy Kaiba," the voice of Mako.  
  
"Mako? What the fuck are you doing calling my house???? I cant believe you have the balls - how did you get my number, anyway?!"  
  
"Looking for your brother?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Seto jumped up, his heart racing. "Where's my brother? What did you do to him? I swear, if a fuckin hair on his head is out of place, your ass is mine."  
  
"Shut up," Mako snarled. "The kid is fine for now...but in order to decide his fate and yours, meet me at Domino plaza (s big plaza near Battle City, I guess I made it up). In five minutes."  
  
"Aww, Mako, how eloquent. Wait til I get you, fucker." Seto slammed the phone down, racing out the door.  
  
AT DOMINO PLAZA  
  
"Ahoy, Kaiba," Mako smirked, holding on to a tied up Mokuba.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba screamed. The poor boy had a couple bruises on his face and arms and looked like he had been crying.  
  
"Sock it," Mako smacked Mokuba in the mouth.  
  
"MAKO!" Seto ran to clothesline him, but Mako took out a huge knife and held it to Mokuba's throat. Seto stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Good, Kaiba," Mako grinned. "That's a good little boy."  
  
Seto shook in anger itching to punch the shit out of him again.  
  
"How dare you involve my little brother in our fight! This has nothing to do with him! Let him go and face me like a man!" Seto stared at the knife.  
  
"Ahh, you better stay right where you are, Seto Kaiba," Mako laughed. "If you come closer or run off for help, I'll kill him."  
  
"I...cant...believe....." Seto shook violently, tears streaming down his face. 'I feel so stupid! We wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't lost my temper today! I'm soo stupid!' Seto shook his head, trying to clear it.  
  
"How about this," Mako said. " You can either. sit back and watch me have my way with your brother...unable to stop me, unless you want his pretty little throat cut open.." Mako twirled the knife menacingly on Mokuba's throat, making him whimper.  
  
"Behave.." Mako brushed his lips against Mokuba's.  
  
"You freak!" Seto cried, angry that he was helpless at the moment.  
  
"Or, you can take his place," Mako finished. "And let me dominate you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's gonna be one of the Kaiba brothers," Mako smiled. "Aw, what will poor Kaiba do?" Watch his brother get raped, or give himself up to an enemy?"  
  
"Mako, you know you suck huge whale dick, right?" Seto tried to stall.  
  
"And next, its gonna be you or your brother!" Mako tapped his foot impatiently. "Hurry up we don't have all night to decide.. The clock is ticking." He looked pointedly at that damn knife.  
  
"I...uh.." Seto stammered.  
  
"Leave the Kaiba Brother's alone tuna. And for your info that is my master you are threatin'. A puppy don't like it when there master is in danger, they get rather defensive" said Joey hitting Mako in the nuts with and lemon. Mokuba got free and ran to Seto. "Wheeler you are gonna pay," said Mako, between gasps. "Yeah right, if I had a nickel for every person who said that to me, I would be rich, tuna" said Joey punching him in the stomach. "I still have my knife Wheeler," said Mako flashing the blade before his eyes. "OWWW lil tuna has a knife!! Ya know knives are like dicks," said Joey. "How so?" asked a confused Mako. "Every male has em but only a few can use them," said Joey Mokuba and Kaiba started laughing. "Shut up wheeler I'm gonna fuck your flea hide raw." "Right Mako, and you know what I'm gonna do wit you? I'm gonna grind your body up and put it in not dolphin friendly tuna." "You bastard your all lucky today but there is always tomorrow." "Right tuna ill kick your gill ass any day."  
  
Mako left. "Joey thank you soo much for saving us," said Mokuba. "Ahh it was nothin to it" said Joey blushing, he turned and left. "Yo Wheeler, thanks," said Kaiba. "No prob...Seto." "Big brother he just called you by your first name" "I know, weird," said Seto out loud. "Now I know something is going on with the Hikari's and Joey" thought Seto.  
  
Joey, Mokuba, and Seto made their way back to the mansion. Yugi Yami Ryou Bakura Malik Marik.. everyone was there waiting.  
  
"Seto!" Yami ran to him and enveloped him in a tight hug.  
  
"Wheeler, did you have to inform the entire fuckin universe?" Seto gave Joey a look. "How....how did you know, anyway, what was going on?"  
  
Joey blushed. He actually had Seto's phone wires tapped to listen for potential enemies that might try to take Seto away from him.  
  
"It....was a hunch. After all, I heard Tuna was one crazy mofo." Joey shrugged.  
  
"Mokuba, are you all right?" Yugi asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, my big brother and his slave kicks ass."  
  
Ryou yawned.  
  
"Aww I think its past his bedtime," Marik grinned.  
  
"Shut up," Ryou said fiercely.  
  
"Hey," Bakura warned, but didn't touch Ryou at all.  
  
Everyone was shocked. Bakura usually took every opportunity he could to beat on Ryou.  
  
"Unh. Sorry," Ryou mumbled, just to be safe.  
  
"No prob kiddo," Marik ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
Seto and Yami separated themselves from the group.  
  
"Yami," Seto said. "Do think something....odd is going on wit the hikari's and puppy?"  
  
"Yeah..."Yami shrugged. "But I have no idea what it is.."  
  
"But whatever it is, it actually seems to be working on Bakura and Marik."  
  
"Yeah. The badasses," Yami shook his head.  
  
"Hmmm. WE just better make sure that this little head game doesn't go TOO far," Seto frowned.  
  
"Yeah. We can't let our guard down," Yami nodded.  
  
NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL IN HOMEROOM  
  
"Hello Yami's and shrimps," Bakura announced, throwing his bookbag in the back of the room and plopping down in a seat.  
  
"Oh goody Bakura's here today," the teacher marked him down grudgingly.  
  
"Just to annoy you Mr. DICKfuckson," Bakura sneered.  
  
"Hell-lo my beautiful loving boyfriend and my sweet friends. Oh, hello my charming hikari!" Marik sang, prancing to the room.  
  
"Okay.... either you're high, or....who did you send to the shadow realm now?" Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why, thank you for asking darling. This morning, on my way to this lovely establishment-" Marik took out a piece of paper from his bookbag. "I see this."  
  
Malik looked over his shoulder. "What's this? A carnival?"  
  
"Ah, yes my dear. The annual Duelfest carnival," Marik pointed a finger up. Then he giggled giddily. "Ooh, I just loove carnivals! I'm so excited!"  
  
"Aw, MAN!" Bakura threw his head back. "Are you gonna drag me to some retarded kiddie carnival?"  
  
"Marik glared at him. "Dont you EVER talk about carnivals like that again!"  
  
"Ooo are you gonna spank me now?" Bakura asked seductively.  
  
"After you take me to the carnival, honey," Marik grinned, shoving the paper in his hand.  
  
"What's a Duelfest carnival?" Yugi asked. "Can I go?"  
  
"Everyone can go!" Marik lifted his arms excitedly. "It's a carnival for duelists."  
  
"Do they have gay rides and stuff?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Noooooo not gay rides. FUN rides."  
  
"I didn't know you liked carnivals so much, Marik," Ryou looked at him with stars in his eyes.  
  
"When is it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"TONIGHT?" Bakura screeched. "I don't have time to prepare for the gayness!"  
  
Marik glared at him.  
  
EMERGENCY MEETING NUMBER TWO AT THE GAMESHOP  
  
The hikari's and Joey were all piled around, talking with each other. "Okay I have all the jewelry covered," said Malik holding up three cubutiles full of Egyptian jewelry. "I got the hair stuff," said Joey holding up two bags full of hair products. "I got the clothes covered," said Yugi, pointing to his walk in closet. "I got the scented stuff," said Ryou, holding out vials of oil, lotion and body scrub. "Good lets get started," said president Yugi. they Hikari's and Joey worked hard perfecting their image to the last drop. Here how they looked.  
  
Yugi wore black leather pants and a loose silky black tank top, with boots. Oddly his hair was not spiked like it is usually but it was down framing his face. If he moved the right way you could still see traces of the red and black beneath the blonde. He had on a black leather choker band (neck belt) around his neck with the eye of Ra on it in the center was a ruby he had a ruby stud in his ear, and his puzzle. He smelled of Baby powder.  
  
Malik had on a dark purple velvet baggy shirt that had poetry sleeves on the base of his wrist he wore leather pants and boots. His hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands loose. His scent was was mango he wore amethyst earrings and gold rings with different tones of purple.  
  
Joey had on black male flare pants, a light metallic blue shirt on that hugged his curves but it was kinda loose the top two buttons were undone black boots completed the out fit. Joey like usual had big hair, his sent was honey. He had a blue topaz stud in his right ear and had silver thumb ring, necklace, and bracelet.  
  
Ryou had on male flare blue jeans, and a white tight shirt that hugged all of his curves tightly. The top four buttons were undone so you could see more than a glimpse of his bruised fading chest. His hair was brushed out his hair was in a half pony tail braided (you know the two side pieces going straight back and connecting with the hair tie) his hair was fasten with a silver circular clasp with a diamond hanging from it. He had a choker with and ankh on it encrusted with diamonds he had a ring with the eye of Ra on it with a diamond in the center. To complete out fit his scent was coconut.  
  
They all looked at each other. "DAMN I LOOK GOOD" said Malik "O hell yeah I can't wait for Seto to see me," said Joey. "Yami is gonna freak with my hair" said Yugi. "I think Bakura will like it," said Ryou "Come on lets go I got us the hogs (Harleys) from my personal collection we each get one." said Malik. "Cool," said Yugi. "Totally awesome" said Joey. "Radical" said Ryou.  
  
The hikari's and Joey got on there bikes and put on their helmets (safety first). The ripped and roared down the street Malik in the lead. When he was almost there and could make out his yami and the others he did a wheelie. The other did the same. "Whhho Hooo yeah" screamed Yugi. Parking his bike "O yeah I'm Joey I'm bad ya know it" sang Joey parking his bike "ALL OF THE CARNIVALS PEOPLE WILL BE MY MIND SLAVE I WANT ALL THE STUFFED ANIMALS" screamed Malik coming inches from hitting Bakura. "Why you little shit if that would have hit me," said Bakura. "Hey where is Ryou" asked yugi looking around. "He was here," said Joey. "YOU LOST MY HIKARI YOU.." said Bakura but was interrupted.  
  
Ryou had speed towards them standing on his bike (not in the seat) and did wheelies in circles. "Bloody brilliant, hahaha Weaklings," He wasn't referring to any of his friends, just the giggling girls and the aww struck guys watching him. When he came to a stop the girls and guys rushed forth. "Can I have your number?" asked a girl "Be my husband," said a boy "No me I want him" "Um I gotta go," said a blushing Ryou. He walked over to the gapping hikari's yami, and Seto and Joey. "Wow Ryou that was good" said Yugi "Yeah" said everyone The hikari's and Joey took off their helmets. The Yami's and Seto were drooling.  
Reviews = Good!! Please! 


	8. Dimension The Dice!

Hey guys it's Drigger! Ahh the saga continues. Thank you to Ramna Higurashi and Kassie for your great reviews! Joey-Lover, we just love you! Thank you for your ongoing support of OGYAS!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *shaking head sadly* noooo....we don't own the incredible greatness of Yu-gi-oh...  
  
"Yugi.." Yami drooled. "You.. did something with your hair!"  
  
"I know I'm sexy," Yugi slapped himself on the ass.  
  
"Okay everyone don't lose the helmets you know safety is a first!" Malik announced, chaining his helmet to the bike.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom!" Seto blushed and ran to the potty.  
  
"Joey Wheeler is here at your service, ladies!" Joey looked around to find everyone crowded around Ryou again who followed him  
  
"What a cutie!" A girl shrieked." Can I touch you?"  
  
"No! Me!" A boy shouted.  
  
"Hey!" Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Hes with me." Bakura placed an arm possessively around Ryou's waist. Ryou blushed.  
  
"Aww he's taken. Guess I'll have to go with the leftovers," everyone glanced at Joey.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY Who you callin leftovers?!" Joey shrieked.  
  
IN THE PARK  
  
"Why yes...of course you win young man.." A game person said.  
  
"I want the stuffed Panda," Malik held the rod up and pointed to it.  
  
"The panda..." The game person handed it to Malik, who threw it in a huge pile he had of stuffed animals he won by using the rod (not of his own skill!)  
  
"Malik, isnt that unfair?" Yugi whined.  
  
"Aibou..." Yami had been following Yugi all night.  
  
"Hey, it's not my problem if no one else has a millennium rod like me," Malik petted it.  
  
"DUH because there's only one in existence dummy," Yugi knocked on Marik's head like it was empty. Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Yami has been on your ass all night. I think he's checking it out," Malik nodded knowingly.  
  
"You think its cause of the new look?"  
  
"And the confidence," Malik elbowed Yugi." You go girl! I mean....guy..."  
  
"I wanna use the rod now!" Marik and Bakura stood in front of them.  
  
"I'm not done with it." Malik hugged it protectively.  
  
"I don't care I want to get some stuffed animals."  
  
"Then go win them yourself."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Naaaooo its mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, distancing himself from the two arguing Egyptians. He spotted his hikari standing in a corner, blushing and playing with an empty cotton candy tube.  
  
"Ryou? What are you doing?" Bakura asked puzzled.  
  
"Um, ah. nothing!" Ryou quickly threw the tube aside.  
  
"Aren't you gonna ride any rides or play any games?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to interfere with Malik's goal of getting every stuffed animal in the park...." He glanced at Malik and his yami playing tug of war with the rod.  
  
"Yeah, he has enough competition," Bakura mumbled. "Well, what rides do you want to ride? There are a dozen here."  
  
"i.. don't know.." Ryou glanced up at Joey and Seto riding a mini roller coaster. They whirled by him and Bakura.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT MY MOMMY!" Joey screamed.  
  
"Awww the poor little puppy is scared?" Seto laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP BEFORE I BARF ON YOU!"  
  
"I ....dont want to ride that," Ryou said quickly.  
  
Bakura looked around. "Go ride the Ferris wheel..It's a classic."  
  
Ryou blushed. "No...that's okay."  
  
"Oh come on I know even a wimp like you can handle the fuckin Ferris wheel," Bakura said snootily.  
  
"I....its a two person ride. I'd look like a dork going alone," Ryou winced, knowing he set himself up for a snide comment courtesy of Bakura.  
  
"Fine. I'll ride with you," Bakura said hastily. Blushing a little..  
  
"What?" Ryou did a double take.  
  
"Well, Marik is busy..And I'm bored anyway," Bakura didn't look at his hikari. "And a little shrimp like you needs someone to ride with anyway."  
  
"Um...okay," Ryou looked wide eyed.  
  
"Oh...you look nice," Bakura added.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Well, I mean, you don't look stunning or anything, but better than normal," Bakura was furiously blushing now." So...don't take it like that or anything. Hurry up so we can get the next ride." Bakura ran off.  
  
"He...is acting weird."Ryou whispered.  
  
Ryou and Bakura boarded the ride and locked themselves in the seat.  
  
"Ready, little one?" Bakura smiled at his hikari.  
  
"He smiled at me!" Ryou thought.  
  
"Don't fall out or anything. Actually, that would be pretty funny," Bakura smoothed his hair back thoughtfully.  
  
"One he is actually tolerable, next he's back to his arrogant asshole self...this night will be interesting...," Ryou thought looking up at the stars. "The stars are pretty tonight," said Ryou. "Yep" said Bakura yawning.  
  
Ryou was silent finally they were at the top.  
  
"Ryou what is up with the hikari's and Joey?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Nothing why?" answered Ryou too quickly.  
  
The Ferris wheel started descending down  
  
"Ryou tell me we know something is up. And we will find out" said Bakura getting angry.  
  
"I told you nothing is up ok we just wanted to try something new jeez this is a free country," grumbled Ryou.  
  
"Hikari are you getting an attitude with me. You that is not in your best interest" growled Bakura.  
  
"Bakura, what the hell are you gonna do that you already have not done to me already?" sighed Ryou.  
  
Bakura inched over to his hikari he leaned in a little bit and breathed on Ryou a little.  
  
All of a sudden Ryou was shoved out of the Ferris wheel car. Luckily they were the next car to get off.  
  
Ryou didn't get hurt that much just a split lip. When Bakura was let off he went to Ryou.  
  
"I have not done that before," he said.  
  
"First time for every fucking thing," grumbled Ryou.  
  
"You're bleeding," said Bakura wiping the blood from his lip.  
  
Ryou went to the bathroom and got a damp towel and pressed it to his lips. " Why me everyone else is successful but me?" said Ryou looking at his reflection.  
  
He walked out to see his friends and Bakura laughing and having fun, Ryou slunk into the shadows and walked away. He was headed towards his bike but a figure was sitting on it.  
  
"Excuse me your on my bike," whispered Ryou.  
  
"Hey Ryou wuz-up," said the figure turning around. It was Duke Devlin.  
  
"Duke hey wuz up?"  
  
"DIMENSION THE DICE!! O nothin you, so these are your wheels?"  
  
"Yeah pretty sweet uh?"  
  
"Wish I had one, I walked here."  
  
"Really, I can give you a ride home"  
  
"Aww, thanks Ryou, you're sooo cute!! Wait you only have one helmet."  
  
"Here you can use it," said Ryou ' if I die that might not be bad' he thought.  
  
"Are you sure."  
  
"Yeah here," said Ryou handing it to him,  
  
"Thanks you have a little blood on your shirt."  
  
"I do..Damn," said Ryou he took it off and put it on the bag in the back." "Ryou, you are hot go with that look more often."  
  
Ryou blushed. "Thanks duke."  
  
Ryou gave Duke a ride home he actually had a lot in common with him.  
  
He spent the weekend in his room with chocolate and marshmallows. Monday at school Ryou had gotten over Friday night with Bakura.  
  
He was with his friends but being silent he was playing with his bookbag strap.  
  
"RYOU DIMINSION THE DICE MY BRO!!" screamed Duke walking up giving him a high five.  
  
"Yo Duke wuz-up."  
  
"Nothin much wanna go play a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters."  
  
Ryou looked around at everyone, they were staring.  
  
"Sure sounds like fun, I like your headband but it is a little crooked, lemme fix it for you" Ryou leaned in on duke and adjusted the headband correctly.  
  
"Thanks I was in a rush this morning Because.."  
  
"I WAS DIMENSIONING THE DICE!" said Ryou and Duke Laughing with each other.  
  
"So after school do you wanna come over my house we can play duel monsters?" said Duke.  
  
Ryou thought and smiled this would be the perfect way of getting Bakura back.  
  
"Sure Duke I'll come over. But I will not play that washed up game, I like Dungeon Dice Monsters the best ever since you taught it to me Friday night, man you kept me up I didn't get in until three!"  
  
"Sorry, next time I'll go easy on you."  
  
"You better!" Ryou said with that the two friends left.  
  
"Why that little..." said Marik.  
  
"That was rude," said Yugi.  
  
"Shadow realm want to send," said Bakura.  
  
"Duel monsters is not washed up," said Seto and Yami together.  
  
Malik was silent listening to all the others complain but a light bulb went off in his head. He is doing this for Bakura, not us.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I luv him HAHAHAHA" busted out Malik.  
  
"Hikari you have lost it," said Marik rolling his eyes.  
  
First period stated instead of sitting in front of Bakura, and being around the others. He sat next to Duke. Which made everyone but Malik angry. "Hey bro did you come to DIMENSION THE DICE?!" Devlin was juggling some dice in his hand.  
  
"What the fuck is Ryou sitting next to that freak for? "Bakura growled angrily.  
  
Ryou glanced back at Bakura and grinned. "Yes Duke," he replied in a sort of seductive tone.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Bakura angrily grabbed his book bag and flung it at Duke, who saw it coming and caught it in his hand.  
  
"Yo Bakura I WAS DIMENSIONING THE DICE!" Duke was twirled his earring, which had a dice hanging on it. "Do you want to DIMENSION THE DICE?" He threw the bag back behind Bakura, who growled.  
  
"You can take your stinking dice and shove them up your ass," Bakura snarled.  
  
Duke grinned." It feels pretty good actually you should try it."  
  
Bakura was stunned. With everyone else.  
  
"Hey Devlin Bakura since you seem to know what's going on come and solve this problem on the board." The teacher said.  
  
Duke got up and walked. Marik stuck out his foot to trip Duke but Duke gracefully walked over it.  
  
"Dammit," Marik frowned.  
  
Bakura and Duke went to solve something on the board. Seto took a sandwich out of his bag and threw it at Duke but..  
  
"Duke!" The teacher called. Duke turned toward him, and the sandwich hit Bakura in the face.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE!" Bakura screamed, mayo dripping down his chin.  
  
"Hey!" The teacher warned.  
  
"I was going for the fag," Seto cried.  
  
"And...You hit him," Duke laughed.  
  
"Damn! Why wont anything work with that fag?" Yami whispered. Ryou grinned. Duke was sooo cool.  
  
Duke sat back down, and a huge fart noise was made. "PPPPPBBBLLLTTTTTTT!!!"  
  
Duke shrugged. "Sorry everyone. I had beans and bacon this morning." He wasn't even blushing. Duke reached in his seat to reveal a whoopie cushion and Ryou glared back at his friends. But he saw Malik who nodded and mouthed, "I know."  
  
Ryou nodded back slightly, smiling.  
  
"Who the hell eats bacon and beans?" Seto was filing his nails, bored.  
  
AT LUNCH.  
  
"What the fuck is up with Devlin?" Bakura slammed his fist down. "Dammit, I want him to pay for taking Ryou away from me."  
  
"Let's send him to the shadow realm," Marik eagerly suggested.  
  
"Nooo I want to make him suffer," Bakura narrowed his eyes.  
  
Ryou and Duke were on the other side of the cafeteria, playing a game of Dungeon dice monsters and laughing.  
  
"DIMENSION THE DICE," They heard Duke yell.  
  
"DIMENSION THIS, ASS," Bakura flicked Duke off with both fingers.  
  
"Okay I need to find some way to embarrass him even if it's immature," Bakura got up and went to the two friends.  
  
"Okay Ryou I will DIMENSION THE DICE and play twin swords," Duke pushed a die into the portable board and a little holograph monster appeared." So Ryou wanna come over Friday night and spend the night at my place? We can DIMENSION THE DICE and go to a movie then out to this cool restaurant I found that has-"  
  
"No he can't go," Bakura interrupted.  
  
Ryou glared at his Yami. "You can't tell me what to do," he said in a cold tone that even surprised himself.  
  
"Ryou, you are MINE." Bakura grabbed his arm.  
  
"Um, I'm confused," Duke was scratching his head.  
  
"Shut up dice fucker," Bakura snapped.  
  
"DONT TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT ASSHOLE!" Ryou screamed.  
  
"Ryou, I think you need to come back with me now," Bakura tugged at him.  
  
"No! Let go!" Ryou looked at Duke.  
  
"Ryou?" Duke asked frantically.  
  
"Look Devlin this is between me and Ryou," Bakura tugged harder. "Come on you stupid little wimp." He smacked Ryou on the head. "Now."  
  
"Argh no! Duke is alot nicer than YOU!"  
  
"Bakura, I don't think Ryou wants to be with you," Duke stood up. "Let go of him before I make you."  
  
Bakura looked at Duke wide eyed which gave Ryou the opportunity to kick him in the nuts.  
  
"OWWW you little shit!" Bakura shoved Ryou away grabbing himself in pain.  
  
"Bakura?" Marik ran up looking as confused as Duke. The hikaris and yamis were gaping at Ryou kicking Bakura in the nuts.  
  
"Ryou?"Yugi whispered. "What has gotten in to you?"  
  
"Duke lets go before he recovers," Ryou glanced at Bakura, kneeled over and no doubt cussing him and Duke out.  
  
"Ok, Lets go DIMENSION THE DICE somewhere else." Duke ran out of the cafeteria with Ryou.  
  
"So Ryou," Duke asked. "What's up with you and Bakura? Was he your boyfriend or something?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryou answered because it was better than explaining Bakura is his Yami. "You know how it goes. He jealous because I broke up with him."  
  
"For me?" Duke asked in awe.  
  
"....."  
  
"How about Friday?" Duke quickly asked.  
  
"Yup I'll definitely be there. In fact, can I stay the entire weekend?" Ryou wanted to stay away from Bakura for the time being.  
  
"Of course, dude!" Duke clapped his hands. "That would be soo cool DIMENSIONING THE DICE with my best friend the entire weekend!"  
  
Ryou blushed, then the bell rang.  
  
Pleaaasssee review!!! Reviews are mystical and wonderful! They make the world go round and round! 


	9. Ryou's Transformation and an Angry Bakur...

Hey guys Drigger here for chappie 9!! Well, thanks to Rogue Solus, Twinstar, Ranma Higurashi (again, thanks!! :-) ) and Joey-Lover who we love so much *gives virtual hug.* Thanks guys you are soo cool! Please keep reviewing!  
  
DISCLAIMER:*sighs* not yet.. we haven't acheived our life goal of owning the sexiness of Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
Monday morning...  
  
"Hey have you seen Ryou?" Asked Yugi to everyone they were at the spot and Ryou was not there.  
  
"Nope, that little asshole have not been home all weekend," said Bakura.  
  
"We know we tried to get a hold of him all weekend," said Malik.  
  
They heard some loud voices.  
  
"No way I like that headband on you way better Duke."  
  
"You think so I think it makes my had looks big when I say DIMENSION THE DICE!" . "No it makes you look nicer."  
  
"I like you in my leather pants they look good on you."  
  
"You think so? I'm not wearing any underwear..."  
  
"You little vixen," said Duke slightly punching his arm.  
  
"Hehe you know it," said Ryou rounding the corner where all his friends were.  
  
They were gapping at him he was wearing tight ass leather pants that showed all of his 'package' and he wore a blue shirt like dukes red one and he had his hair the same way but the hair tie and band were blue. He even had an earring with a blue dice hanging from it.  
  
"Hey guys how was your weekend?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Fine Ryou we were trying to get a hold of you all week end," said Yugi.  
  
"O really sorry me and duke had a 48 hour Dungeon dice monster marathon" "Was it fun" asked Joey.  
  
"Puppy don't you mean that dual Monsters kicks ass and is not washed up" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Well see ya guys because.."  
  
"WE GOT TO DIMENSION THE DICE," said Duke and Ryou.  
  
"Ryou don't forget after school my place," said Yugi.  
  
"No prob bro," said Ryou walking away.  
  
First period  
  
Ryou sat next to the others today since duke did not have that period with him.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here dice boy # 2?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Because Dual boy I want to you got beef dogg," said Ryou standing up and getting in Kaiba's face  
  
"Bakura, get your hikari," said Seto.  
  
"What? You chicken? Virtual boy can't stand up to a man. " Said Ryou.  
  
"He is scaring me" whispered Joey to Yugi.  
  
"Ryou I don't waste my time with fools like you who are copying Devlin that is just lame" said Seto sitting down.  
  
"HIKARI WHAT ARE YOU DOING THREATING SETO?" roared Bakura.  
  
"Because I want to you got a problem with that BAKURA" snarled Ryou.  
  
"Don't you get that tone with me I will kick your ass" said Bakura.  
  
"Come and do it if you are man enough LITTLE BOY" said Ryou.  
  
"That's it," said Bakura he lunged at Ryou knocking him to the floor. Punching him 'Man this hurts but at least I'm getting his attention remember what duke said 'psych him out' right I will do just that' thought Ryou.  
  
"HAHAHAHAAH Bakura that tickles stop hahahaha" said Ryou between punches.  
  
"What the this isn't funny you are supposed to be in pain," said Bakura confused.  
  
"O god we have another marik in here" said Malik.  
  
"Hey you are no different Hikari," said Marik.  
  
"HAHAHAHA BLOOD I SEE MY OWN BLOOD COOL MORE MORE BAKURA HAHAAHHAAHHAAHA" screamed Ryou.  
  
Bakura got up and said, "I won't give you the pleasure of that."  
  
Ryou got up everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What" said Ryou.  
  
"Nothing" said everyone.  
  
"Cool" said Ryou.  
  
At lunch Ryou and Duke sat with the gang at lunch.  
  
"Go away," Seto snarled.  
  
"Its a free country we can sit where ever we please asshole," Ryou looked at Duke.  
  
"Right, hey Ryou lets-"  
  
"Oh let me guess what you're gonna say," Bakura got in Dukes face. "DIMENSION THE MOTHER FUCKIN DICE?" He finished snootily. "That's what you always say!"  
  
"Actually I was gonna ask Ryou if he wants some ice cream," Duke grinned at Bakura.  
  
"Hell yea," Ryou licked his lips. Him and Duke went got some ice cream and sat back down at the spot.  
  
"Gimmie some Ryou," Bakura demanded.  
  
"Hell no bitch get some yourself," Ryou stuck out his tongue at his Yami.  
  
"Better watch it before I cut it out of your mouth Ryou," Bakura sneered.  
  
"I'd like to see you try bastard." Ryou knew he was treading on thin ice, but it was about time.  
  
"That's it!" Bakura stood up and marched to the ice cream stand.  
  
"Wow Ryou do you have a death wish," Marik asked in awe.  
  
"Mmm," Ryou grinned like a maniac.  
  
Duke pulled out his handy DDM board.  
  
"ITS TIME TO DIMENSION THE DIIICCCCEEEEE!" Duke yelled excitedly.  
  
He high fived Ryou. Bakura sat back down, staring daggers at Ryou and Duke.  
  
"Ohh Ryou you got some ice cream on your chin," Duke lightly touched his face.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Let me get it," Duke slowly licked Ryou's chin and Ryou giggled. They very lightly kissed on the lips, something Ryou didn't plan.  
  
Bakura stared for a moment, then ran out of the room; and after a moment everyone heard a very loud BOOM where Bakura punched in a locker.  
  
"Whoa," Yugi scooted closer to Yami.  
  
"Hey what was that boom?" A hall monitor Esper Roba asked suspiciously. Esper was desperate for a job to feed his eight brothers that looked exactly like him so he was hired as a hall monitor.  
  
Everyone shrugged. Esper went to investigate, but then everyone heard him scream as Bakura sent him to the shadow realm.  
  
"Who will feed my familyyyyyy," he screamed as he went bye bye.  
  
"Who gives a shhitttt," Bakura imitated him.  
  
Rex and Weevil were on the case now.  
  
"There's some nut loose in the hall," Tea the dyke informed them. "We need to tell Mister Pegasus."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Bakura." Tea read a piece of paper. Tea worked in the office. "He is a regular trouble maker with a bad attitude, but he sent Esper Roba to the shadow realm."  
  
"Noooooo!" Weevil screamed Esper was one of his butt buddies.  
  
They went after Bakura but they ended up in the shadow realm too. Many other screams were heard as numerous others were warped into the shadow realm.  
  
"He's out of control!"  
  
"Marik, stop him," Yami urged.  
  
"Umm I don't think so when he's crazy like this it's best to stay away," Marik looked frightened.  
  
"Who else wants a trip to the shadow realm?!" Bakura yelled. "How about you,  
  
Duke-y Devlin?"  
  
"...What's going on?" Duke asked.  
  
"I think he's officially gone nuts," Ryou answered. "Duke, listen. Stay away from Bakura!"  
  
"Don't worry I think I will," Duke flinched as another group of kids were sent to the shadow realm.  
  
"Pegasus. Code red alert," Tea intercomed. "We need backup immediately."  
  
In a few moments Pegasus arrived on the scene. "Hey it's the boy who stole my eye!" Pegasus gasped.  
  
"Pegasus if you come any closer your fruity ass is going to the shadow realm," Bakura's eyes glowed red.  
  
"Bakura stop it right now before I expel you," Pegasus smiled and slowly walked closer. "I know a pleasurable way to relieve your stress." He whispered.  
  
"That's it say bye bye fruitcake," Bakura's ring glowed as he prepared to send our favorite principal to the infamous shadow realm.  
  
"Shit!" Pegasus tried to run away girlily.  
  
"Devlin, you're next!"  
  
Duke sighed. "If I really am the cause of this, maybe I should go so no one else gets hurt," Duke went to face Bakura.  
  
"Nooo!" Ryou cried, but Malik and Marik grabbed him.  
  
Duke spotted Pegasus.  
  
"Ohhh, COOL it's the inventor of duel monsters! My idol!" (Devlin doesn't know Pegasus true self he is clueless)  
  
"What? Your idol?" Bakura froze.  
  
"Mister Pegasus! It's such an honor to meet you! I want to be just like you, sir!" Duke grabbed Pegasus hand and eagerly shook it.  
  
"Thank you Devlin-boy," Pegasus looked him up and down and nodded in approval.  
  
"Okay, now I know you're a bad influence on my hikari," Bakura's ring stopped glowing.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" Duke fished in his tight pockets for a pen.  
  
Pegasus grinned. "We can have a private.....meeting if you wish Devlin boy," he tried to contain his excitement.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" Duke eagerly accepted.  
  
"As for you we also need a meeting," Pegasus told Bakura.  
  
"Kiss my ass," Bakura sneered.  
  
"Don't mind if I do."  
  
"See you later,sir." Duke went back to Ryou, with Bakura standing there in utter shock.  
  
"Ryou! Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Ryou smiled at the excitement on Dukes face.  
  
"I'm gonna have a private meeting with Pegasus!"  
  
Ryou got wide eyed and his jaw hit the ground. "Duke, do you know what that means?!"  
  
Duke looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
"Duke, Pegasus is a gay freak," Ryou was horrified.  
  
"Ryou, I cant believe you're saying something like that," Duke was taken aback.  
  
"Yeah Duke he tried to rape Ryou," Malik butted in.  
  
"No way! Not Mr. Pegasus," Duke shook his head.  
  
"Gee, thank you Malik," Ryou snapped. He hung his head down in shame. "It's true," he whispered, eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"So my idol is really a child molester?!" Duke slammed his fist on the table.  
  
Bakura entered the cafeteria with a very angry strong aura. Everyone backed about twenty feet away from him except the group.  
  
"Well, I feel somewhat satisfied.." Bakura glared at Duke. "But the day I get you will be the day!" Bakura marched to his seat, angrily shoving some chips in his mouth.  
  
Duke was still in shock over Pegasus. "Ryou I'm going to the potty I'll be back."  
  
Duke was gone for about fifteen minutes lunch was extended due to the chaos that happened earlier.  
  
"Damn Devlin did you take a huge dump or something?" Bakura sneered.  
  
"Ryou its okay," Duke grinned at Ryou.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Some cops came in to question Bakura, but Marik used his rod to have them arrest Tea instead and blame her. The other students were too afraid of Bakura to call him out.  
  
Pegasus, being the dummy he is, left his intercom on as usual. When he entered the office...  
  
"Sir..." Some cops entered.  
  
"What? A cop?" Pegasus gasped.  
  
"Sir, we have a search warrant to your office."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sir, please stay calm." Rustling noise was heard for a few moments, until the cops gasped.  
  
"These are naked photos of kids!"  
  
"Um.....what are they doing there?"  
  
"There labled...Ryou Bakura?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "He has pictures of me?!" He ducked under Duke. "Ewwwww I feel so violated!"  
  
The cops discovered pics of Weevil Raptor Roba Tea and numerous other students.  
  
"You are indefinitely fired from your job possible incarceration.." Pegasus was led out of his office. Cheers erupted in the cafeteria.  
  
"YEA! The fags gone!"  
  
"Whew my ass couldn't take it anymore..."  
  
"I can barely sit!"  
  
Duke smiled at Ryou. "He's gone now Ryou."  
  
Ryou looked at Duke." Did you..."  
  
Duke gave him a thumbs up. Lets go DIMENSION THE DICE!!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and threw a chip at Duke.  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
  
The gang including Ryou and Duke were at their spot.  
  
"Its really weird Mokuba went to school early today," Seto shrugged. "I was gonna offer a ride in my new limo."  
  
"I guess being a nerd runs in the family," Joey muttered and Seto glared at him. Seto pulled out a vanilla coke snapped it open and guzzled some.  
  
"Ryou wanna DIMENSION THE DICE before the bell rings?" Duke pulled out his trusty portable DDM board.  
  
"If I hear that stupid saying one more time.." Bakura threatened sulking in the corner.  
  
"Attention students!" The secretary came on the intercom. "I am pleased to announce after our last principal....had issues....and ...was fired, we have found a new principal right away!"  
  
Everyone listened, curious.  
  
"He's young, so he can identify with all of your needs! Let's hear some opening remarks from our new principal!"  
  
"Hey guys!" The voice of Mokuba Kaiba cheerily greeted.  
  
Seto spit out the coke he was drinking, spraying it on everyone within a few feet of him. "MOKUBA?!" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Ewww," Joey wiped off some coke from his face.  
  
"Is this some sort of sick joke?!" Seto stood.  
  
"Hey big brother! I know you're out there! Hi Seto's slave Joey!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
Joey was bright red.  
  
"I..how can my eight year old brother be the principal? It's unreal!" Seto was in shock.  
  
"So...this should be fun.." Bakura smiled.  
  
"DIMENSION THE DICE!" Duke pushed a die in.  
  
"Shut up!" Seto was frantic.  
  
"My first order of business is to suspend Mako Tsunami for what he did to me and my big brother!"  
  
Seto closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Damn it! Stupid kid!" They heard Mako yell from down the hall.  
  
"Haha Tuna!" Joey yelled at him laughing.  
  
"O and Bakura and Marik can I see you in my office please thanks bye bye," said Mokuba on the intercom.  
  
"What does your little brother want?" asked Marik sitting up from Bakura's lap.  
  
" I don't want to go but I am curious," said Bakura.  
  
At the office  
  
"Hey guys have a seat," said Mokuba.  
  
"What do you want runt," said Bakura.  
  
" Easy I want you and your boyfriend here to be the new monitors and keep everyone in check," said Mokuba.  
  
"REALLY?" squealed Marik.  
  
"Yep use any means necessary but just don't harm your group of friends just result to light spanking everyone else can get a free trip to the shadow realm," said Mokuba.  
  
"Cool" said Bakura.  
  
"Can we get vests," asked Marik.  
  
"No but you will get a badge, here," said Mokuba throwing them both a silver policelike badge.  
  
"Thanks, cool" said Bakura.  
  
"No prob, now get outta here!" said Mokuba filling out some paper work.  
  
"Man Dukey is gonna get it!" said Bakura.  
  
In class with Dukey......  
  
Review? Please? 


	10. Bakura and Marik Leaders of the Hallway

Hey, guys Drigger is back...hehe. We get two chappies in one day! Enjoy and please review! Thanks in advance for anybody who reviews!  
  
DISCLAIMER:*sadly shakes head* nope. We don't own them...the fineness of Yu- Gi-Oh....yet..we hope...one day..*sighs*  
  
Bakura and Marik proudly sat in class, beaming.  
  
"What's up?" Malik whispered to Ryou and Duke. "Bakura and Marik never act really happy in school."  
  
Ryou shrugged. "Hell if I know."  
  
Bakura looked back at Duke. "I have you now, Dukey boy."  
  
"What?" Duke narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Just you wait asshead."  
  
The bell rang and Bakura and Marik ran into the hall.  
  
"Damn the last time I've seen them move this fast in school was when the coke machines broke and sent cans out in the hall for free." Yugi whispered. When they got out in the hall Bakura eagerly showed Duke his badge.  
  
"Know what this is, fucker?"  
  
"A badge?"  
  
"I'm a hall monitor, bitch!" Bakura fastened it on.  
  
"HALL MONITOR?!" Everyone gaped in shock.  
  
"Yup. Kaiba's adorable brother, my boss Mokuba, made Marik and I leaders of this hall." Bakura smiled at Kaiba.  
  
"Oh no this place is going to ruins." Kaiba looked nervous.  
  
"Duke, you are my special buddy," Bakura laughed evilly.  
  
".....Special buddy?" Duke looked at him like he was crazy. "Um, no thanks."  
  
"No, you idiot I mean I have my eye on you," Bakura pulled out a paddle. "One false move and your ass is mine."  
  
"Isn't that illegal?" Duke looked at the paddle and stepped back.  
  
"Nope. Mokuba said I can either send you to the shadow realm or spank you if I see fit," Bakura put his arm around Duke. "So bend over Dukey boy. No, no, I can't send you to the shadow realm yet! I want to make your school days a living hell!"  
  
"Well, I have to do something wrong for you to spank me, Bakura," Duke grinned. "And I'll make sure you and your sick illusion of spanking me..stay an illusion."  
  
"I'll watch you like a fuckin hawk," Bakura sneered. "You have ten minutes to get to class."  
  
"EVERYONE GET TO CLASS BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Marik had gotten hold of a loud speaker.  
  
Duke started to walk to class with Ryou and Malik when Bakura suddenly popped up.  
  
"AH HA!" He pointed at Duke shoes. "Your shoes are untied. Time for a spanking. Bend over now."  
  
"Bakura, you moron," Duke rolled his eyes still walking.  
  
"Dont call me a moron," Bakura waved his paddle menacingly.  
  
"OK YOUVE BEEN STANDING IN THE SAME SPOT FOR FIVE MINUTES OFF TO THE SHADOW REALM YOU GO!" Marik yelled as he sent a group of kids to the shadow realm.  
  
Duke was thirsty so he and Ryou stood in line to get some water. Ryou was ahead of him.  
  
"Duke you can go first," Ryou stood aside.  
  
"Thanks I'm thirsty as shit," Duke stepped in front of him and took a sip.  
  
"AH HA I GOT YOU NOW DEVLIN!" Bakura popped up again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just cut in line! That's it you trouble maker! Bend over!"  
  
"I let him go before me asshole," Ryou piped up in a defensive tone.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that little one before I spank you," Bakura pointed his paddle at Ryou. "And don't try to cover for him! Dukey come on!"  
  
"Bakura, you want to spank me so bad don't you," Duke grinned. "I know I'm sexy, but damn!"  
  
"Phhsstt yeah right," Bakura sneered.  
  
"AHHHH!" Some kids screamed as Marik sent them in the shadow realm for picking their noses.  
  
"THAT IS NASTY!" Marik yelled.  
  
Seto walked by them horrified.  
  
"WHAT KAIBA?" Marik asked defensively.  
  
"You're just making up reasons for sending people to the shadow realm."  
  
"I like to call it...doing my job."  
  
"JOEY WHEELER I SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING," Marik yelled, pulling out his paddle as Joey was trying to sneak shove some doughnuts in his mouth.  
  
"Damn," Joey muttered.  
  
"Marik...may I spank him?" Seto asked grinning evilly.  
  
"Well...its my job but I know he is your puppy....okay what the heck?" He handed Seto the paddle." Do me proud."  
  
"Joey!" Seto called, waving the paddle in the air. "Time for your spanking."  
  
"What?" Joey blushed furiously  
  
"Kaiba you aren't really gonna spank me are you?" asked a terrified Joey.  
  
"O yes puppy I am" said Seto he undid the first top buttons of his shirt and held the paddle high "Marik, hold him."  
  
"ALRIGHT," said Marik grabbing Joey.  
  
"O god Kaiba, that hurts owww damn it stop please!" Begged Joey tears coming from his eyes. "You don't know your own strength Kaiba, please!"  
  
"Call me master and I'll stop."  
  
"WHAT NO!" Joey screamed.  
  
"Fine," Kaiba swung harder.  
  
"Ok ok ok ok MASTER STOP!" Screamed Joey.  
  
"Good boy," said Kaiba patting him on the head Joey was crying rubbing his sore rump "Here ya go, Marik."  
  
"Thanks Seto," said Marik, taking the paddle back.  
  
"RYOU COME HERE I SAW YOU LITTERING," said Bakura.  
  
"I missed the trash can I am white you know."  
  
"That is no excuse come here."  
  
"No, you want me, come and get me." said Ryou, running in all directions.  
  
"IM GONNA GET YOU!" Screamed Bakura. "RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, YOU CAN"T CATCH ME BECAUSE I'M THE RYOU MAN," taunted Ryou. All of a sudden he smacked into something hard. "MARIK!" Marik grabbed him.  
  
"HAHAHA YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Screamed Bakura. "DIMENSION THE DICE POWER," screamed Duke throwing dice in Bakura's eyes and Mariks. "Come on, Ryou."  
  
"HAHAHA DUKE I GOT YOU NOW ASS WIPE!" Said Bakura running after them.  
  
"TO THE SHADOW REALM WITH YOU!" Screamed Marik. Poof, no more Duke. Ryou was cornered, will he show fear or laugh in their faces?  
  
"Any last words runt?" Bakura grinned maliciously holding the paddle.  
  
"....Mommy?" Ryou frowned prepared for the worst.  
  
"Wait!" Mokuba ran up.  
  
"Yes, boss?" Marik looked at him.  
  
"As the high school principal, I demand Ryou be given amnesty!"  
  
"DAMN IT ALL!" Bakura screamed, kicking the wall.  
  
"You sent my friend to the shadow realm!" Ryou cried. "Mokuba, sir, Could you tell them to give me my friend back?"  
  
"Duke Devlin? Well..."Mokuba looked hard in thought. "On one condition. You get lunch room duty for the rest of the year."  
  
"What?!" Ryou was dumbfounded.  
  
" Oooh, this has possibilities," Marik elbowed Bakura knowingly.  
  
"..Fine I'll do it," Ryou sighed.  
  
"Okay guys," Mokuba looked at Bakura and Marik. "Bring Duke Devlin back now."  
  
"No way I'm bringing back that ass," Bakura sneered glaring at Ryou.  
  
"If you don't bring him back I'll strip you of your power and make you janitorial work."  
  
"I'll do it I'll do it," Marik said hastily. "I'm too beautiful to do dirty clean up work."  
  
Marik used his rod, and Duke appeared back from a vortex.  
  
"Whoa I think I went on a 'trip'" Duke looked dizzy. "What was I smokin?"  
  
"Duke!" Ryou enveloped him in a tight hug. Bakura scowled.  
  
"Oh yeah I hit you with a dice."  
  
"Shut up fag."  
  
"Well Ryou lunch room duty starts tomorrow be ready, bye!" Mokuba waved them off then spotted Seto.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba grabbed his leg.  
  
"Uh, hey," Seto blushed.  
  
"Seto I want you to be a bathroom monitor."  
  
"A bathroom monitor?!" Seto looked horrified.  
  
"Yeah make sure no one is acting up in the hopper." Mokuba patted Seto on the back. "You start tomorrow see ya!"  
  
TOMMORROW  
  
"I feel so....dirty!" Seto was standing in front of the urinals, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"..Man, I gotta piss like a race horse!" Joey jumped in the bathroom undoing his zipper while he was talking to Yugi.  
  
"Joey you don't have to announce it," Yugi stopped in his tracks when he saw Seto standing there.  
  
"Oh...Kaiba?!" Yugi asked.  
  
"KAIBA?! HOLY CRAP!" Joey looked back and quickly zipped his zipper back up.  
  
"Kaiba, why are you standing in the bathroom like that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It's none of your business quite frankly." Seto glared at them. "Hurry up and pee or whatever."  
  
"Are you potty training?" Joey laughed.  
  
"Yeah my puppy is here time to start Wheeler."  
  
IN THE CAFETERIA  
  
"Mystery meat or surprise spaghetti?" Ryou asked in a bored voice.  
  
"Hmm..." Yami looked the choices over. "Which do you prefer?"  
  
"They both taste like ass."  
  
"Hey!" Marik and Malik walked in the lunchline.  
  
"Mystery meat or surprise...aww this sucks." Ryou looked at them.  
  
"Are you a choice baby?" Marik tried to grab him.  
  
"Hey hands off my meal, "Bakura boomed making his entrance. "Aww look at the little shrimp," Bakura pinched his cheek. He was in a better mood now that Ryou had to suffer in the cafeteria.  
  
"What else do you do?" Malik asked  
  
"I have to clean up spills.." Ryou looked at Bakura and Marik, knowing that they were going to spill everything they could get their hands on. They were whispering together, plotting on how to make Ryou's lunch duty miserable.  
  
Bakura and Marik whispered for another ten seconds, then grabbed the ketchup mustard and mayo and anything liquid and made huge mess.  
  
"HAHAHA! Get on your knees Ryou, and clean," screamed Bakura.  
  
Ryou sighed and got a mop. He was mopping for fifteen minutes, then Bakura and Marik came near him and shoved him in to the nasty mess. Bakura's foot dug painfully in the small of his back while Marik held his head in the mess.  
  
Suddenly a memory replayed in his head.  
  
~~~~~MEMORY~~~~~~  
  
Pegasus spilling something on his office floor asking Ryou to clean it up.  
  
"Yes sir" replied Ryou he was hunched over and cleaning the mess when he was violently shoved to the floor and straddled by Pegasus.  
  
"This won't hurt Ryou boy.....much," whispered Pegasus. He ground his erection in the small of Ryou's back. His hands weaned in to Ryou's pants and squeezed the pale boy.  
  
"Na na no, please stop!" Ryou thrashed violently has his shirt was ripped from him.  
  
When Peggy tried to take off his own clothes slowly relieving the pressure from Ryou's back. Ryou knocked him off and ran.  
  
~~~END MEMORY~~~~~~+  
  
"NO NO NO NO STOP PLEASE" cried Ryou his body began shaking and thrashing.  
  
"Ryou calm down its not that bad," said Bakura.  
  
"LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO!!" Screamed Ryou he thrashed so hard he knocked Marik balance off and sent him flying into the mess beside Ryou, but Marik dragged Bakura along for the ride.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU DRAG ME WITH YOU?" Screamed Bakura.  
  
"I AIN'T GOIN ALONE FOR YOUR STUPID IDEA," screamed Marik right back.  
  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT RYOU IM KICKING YOUR ASS!" Screamed Bakura.  
  
Looking for his hikari he found him in the same room huddled in a corner shaking violently.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!" Screamed Bakura.  
  
"I'm sa sa sorry kura it replayed in my mind it won't go away his voice his snickering laughter is driving me insane. I want to die pa pa pa pa please send me to the shadow realm," said Ryou crying.  
  
"Ryou, what happened to you?" Bakura was concerned for his hikari.  
  
"I..I...I...I was the one who that teased him it my fault I got what I deserved. But his hands his slimey oily hands," cried Ryou.  
  
"Ryou" asked Joey the whole group was around Ryou now.  
  
Ryou started wheezing, he got his inhaler from his pocket and used it. He was kinda calm after that.  
  
He got up with out saying a word and walked out of the school.  
  
"WHO IN THE FUCK HURT MY HIKARI? WHO EVER IT IS IT IS A FREE TRIP TO THE DAMNED SHADOW REALM!" Screamed Bakura.  
  
"We got to have a Yami and Seto meeting," said Marik to Bakura. "While everyone was distracted I got something very interesting from Malik's book bag."  
  
He was waving some sort of club notebook in his face.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Bakura demanded. "Where's Ryou?"  
  
"It looks like our little hikari's have a secret," Marik flipped through it. "According to this...they started a club...hmmm called "Operation get Yami's and Seto."  
  
"What?" Bakura grabbed it hungrily. "Whoa! Our hikari's have a crush on us!" He looked at Marik in surprise.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Malik was on the other side of the cafeteria looking through his bookbag frantically. "The notebook! The notebook! Oh, shit where is it?"  
  
"What did you lose it?!" Yugi screeched. "That's our official club record! NNOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Malik and Yugi, calm down. Your dumbass probably forgot it again." Joey said to Malik, shoving some fries in his mouth.  
  
"No, no, I KNOW I remembered it today!" Malik scratched his head. "Well, I am a scatterbrain..yeah I'll look when I get home...."  
  
Bakura and Marik went to the potty where Seto was keeping watch with an official badge and tool set (rags bucket soap and stuff).  
  
"I can't believe Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaibacorp is reduced to shit cleaning how special," Bakura patted him on the back.  
  
"Let's miss on purpose!" Marik started to undo his pants (YUMMY YUMMY!)  
  
"Oh no GUYS!" Seto cried. "Please for the love of Ra please don't!"  
  
"Marik you know I'd be the first one to do it but we're here on business," Bakura grabbed Marik's pants and buttoned them back on. "I'm an expert at taking and putting Marik's clothes off and on," Bakura then got serious.  
  
"We need to have a meeting. Come. "Bakura grabbed Seto's arm and dragged him out of the bathroom. They went to the courtyard where Yami was dueling Mai, the nurse, to win another Dark Magician girl.  
  
"Damn it Yami hurry up." Marik sighed. "Use one of the Egyptian God cards you stole from me last year."  
  
"I didn't steal it asshole, Yami sneered as he used Slifer the sky dragon and won the card.  
  
"Okay back to work," Mai went back inside.  
  
"Yami we need to talk," Marik grabbed Yami and they went to Bakura's place.  
  
"This place smells funny," Yami looked around.  
  
"Shut up I like spring blossom," Bakura looked at an air freshener he put up.  
  
Ryou walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Shit!" Marik quickly hid the book.  
  
"Ryou go away we are having big people time," Bakura shooed him away.  
  
"I live here to asswipe."  
  
"Go to your butt buddy Devlin's house." Bakura shoved him out the door.  
  
"He's not my butt buddy!" Ryou yelled. "But I'm going there anyway!" He ran off.  
  
"Anyway. Welcome to the first meeting of The Yami and Seto club. I am Marik the president."  
  
"Hey why do you get to be president?" Yami asked. "I'm the main character."  
  
"I found the notebook so I get dibs." Marik stuck out his tongue and wiggled it.  
  
"Oooh Marik dont get me horny like that," Bakura shivered.  
  
"Okay that's just nasty," Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can get nasty Seto," Yami crawled on top of him and kissed him hungrily.  
  
"Okay this is serious club meeting not an orgy or anything."  
  
"Ohh not a bad idea," Bakura said thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay but I don't want to touch Bakura," Seto pointed to him. "He kinda creeps me out."  
  
"Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean prep?" Bakura looked offended. "That hurts my feelings. Hey but there is a thing called rape."  
  
"Who you calling a prep?" Seto sneered. "You wouldn't rape me I'll sue you!"  
  
"I'll send you to the shadow realm if you sue me." Bakura raised his eyebrows. "Like Pegasus sent you."  
  
"Well..." Yami frowned  
  
"Yami dont say a fuckin word." Seto blushed.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" Marik glared at Bakura and Seto. "No fighting! Now apologize so we can continue!"  
  
"...I'm sorry Bakura I didn't mean that I wont fuck you." Seto said.  
  
"So you will fuck me?" Bakura ran his hand up Seto's leg.  
  
"Marik!" Seto whined.  
  
"Bakura stop it you know Seto is a prude." Marik grabbed Bakura's hand from Seto's leg. "But I'm not."  
  
"I'm not a prude!" Seto pouted.  
  
"Well Seto you kinda are," Yami said.  
  
"Hey you're supposed to defend me!"  
  
"It's okay I still love you," Yami kissed Seto on the lips.  
  
"Well okay."  
  
"Okay lets NOW begin," Marik opened the notebook.  
  
"Seto...I want him to put me on a leash and command me to get on all fours and do sexual favors for him.." Marik read from the book. "This is written by....Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Wheeler?!"  
  
"I want to be Seto Kaiba's sex slave..." Marik kept reading.  
  
"Soo is this a joke?" Seto asked suspicious.  
  
"No. "Marik showed him the book.  
  
"Yup official Wheeler chicken scratch."  
  
"So.. is this why they've been acting so weird? They like us?" Yami asked.  
  
"That's what I'm thinking." Marik shrugged.  
  
"Let's exploit them!" Bakura pumped his fist in the air.  
  
"That's mean," Yami said.  
  
"Oh Yami you always were to soft babbling about your stupid friendship, heart of the cards crap. Get some balls." Bakura crossed his arms.  
  
Hehe. Review, please? We like reviews. Reviews Good. Thanks! 


	11. Mind Games

Hey guys it's Drigger. We are back! We are sorry for the hold up, because we usually update frequently. So here it is to all who have been waiting eagerly(if you have been waiting...)! Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed.. Ramna Higurashi, Speed, Joey-Lover, SoulDreamer, LightShadow, and Care. We love reviews and you people who follow the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: No we dont own the sexiness (and the freakiness) of Yu-Gi-Oh or the "briefly mentioned" Pokemon or anything else we don't own in the story!  
  
"Bakura stop it right now," The Eye appeared on Yami's forehead.  
  
"Oooh I'm scared!" Bakura yelled shrilly, but shut up, because he knew if Yami really wanted to, he could kick his ass.  
  
Marik read the rest of the notebook to the crew, raising an eyebrow himself hearing Maliks dream of bondage and being dominated by Marik.  
  
"...What the fuck? Why do I get the wimpy ass hikari who wants a fuckin candlelight dinner and shit?" Bakura growled. "Now Malik has the right idea..."  
  
"Hey back off he's my bitch." Marik grinned.  
  
"Should we confront them?" Yami asked. Of all the Yami's and hikari's Yami showed signs of a more stable relationship with his aibou.  
  
"No it's funner if we mess with their minds like they tried to mess with ours," Bakura rubbed his hands together plotting.  
  
"Yes yes plotting is fun," Marik agreed. "Seto, Yami?"  
  
"...As long as they aren't traumatized for life or anything." Yami looked worried, especially with Marik and Bakura on the case.  
  
"Please. There's nothing I haven't done that wouldn't traumatize Ryou," Bakura snorted.  
  
"Thats true. You're such an ass sometimes. Poor Ryou," Yami sneered.  
  
"Hey I'm only doing what I think is best for the little rascal," Bakura talked parentally.  
  
"Phsst." Yami dropped it. "Seto?"  
  
"It will be fun training my puppy," Seto agreed.  
  
"Great. Lets plan a little bit..."  
  
"What about that orgy we were talking about earlier?" Bakura asked.  
  
AT YUGIS GRANDFATHERS GAME SHOP  
  
ring ring  
  
Yugi picked up. "Hello game shop can I help you we have a two for one special. Buy one magic card, get a free Kuriboh."  
  
"Kuriboh? Kuriboh? Why the hell would I want a fuckin kuriboh? Those things couldn't kick Ryous ass if he was asleep!" Malik cried. "It's no wonder business sucks for you lately."  
  
"What, Malik? Did you find our notebook?"  
  
"That's the thing...I cant.."  
  
"MALIK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Yugi cried. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"  
  
"I forgot where I put it, okay!" Malik whined.  
  
"What if...someone found it?" Yugi asked in awe. "Shit, that would totally suck balls."  
  
"I'm not that careless, Yug."  
  
NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL IN HOMEROOM  
  
"DIMENSION THE DICE!" Duke yelled, pushing a die in. Ryou and Duke had pushed their desks together and were playing.  
  
"I wish I could stab him everytime he said that," Bakura mumbled.  
  
"I move lady of faith four spaces!" Ryou yelled excitedly.  
  
"Aw no way you are right by my life hearts."  
  
"Hey, Ryou and...dice fag," Bakura greeted them.  
  
"My name is DUKE not dice fag," Duke snapped.  
  
"What? Puke?"  
  
"Bakura what do you want?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Just to see what my little one is doing," Bakura kneeled down and rested his arm  
  
in between Ryou's thighs ever so causually.  
  
Ryou blushed mega furiously. "Umm..your arm.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"Whats wrong Ryou?" Duke asked very loudly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you winning?" Bakura asked. "Whats the point of this game?"  
  
"Destroy three of your opponents heart points," Duke answered.  
  
"Heart points? Thats pretty faggoty. But I expect nothing less from the mind of the Great Dice Fag." Bakura scrunched his lips together.  
  
"Hey don't you dare insult my game," Duke said coldly.  
  
"Ohh is the great Duke-y gonna use fag power?" Bakura started to tap his fingers on Ryou's thigh making Ryou blush harder.  
  
"Do you need to go to the nurse or somethin dude?" Duke asked concerned.  
  
"I..ah....yes. Yes," Ryou stood up quickly brushing his pants.  
  
"I'll go with you," Duke volunteered.  
  
"No I'll go," Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm. "Come."  
  
Bakura guided Ryou out the door. Ryou was almost tripping over himself.  
  
'Damn if that little act made Ryou like this..I can't wait how he reacts to situations much more worse,' Bakura thought evilly.  
  
"He...he...he...put his hand between my thighs and then escorted me to the nurse he was acting concerned I know he hates me why is he leading me on" said Ryou putting his face in his hands.  
  
"Ryou nothing is worse then what happened to me, Marik while I was contemplating on killing my teacher in an hundred ways. Well he came to me we talked and then ripped my nipple ring out..it felt so good" said Malik with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"That is creepy, well Yami while I was in gym class came up to me and said I was tense then he started rubbing my shoulders and back it was paradise." Yugi was eating white pudding he stopped eating, and it was dribbling down his chin.  
  
"Um yug mouth any way here is mine we were in gym also but in different rooms mine and Seto's class were working on sit-ups so Seto chose me to be his partner. I was on cloud nine. Anyway, I held his feet first I was counting and I just so happen to look at his knee, and then my eyes wandered further, um, to the treasure. Then I realized he was not wearing any underwear I got rock hard and had to excuse myself to the restroom for the rest of the class period" said Joey blushing.  
  
at the opposite side  
  
"Yeah I think the first step of our plan went in to motion very well," said seto.  
  
"I t was fun to see Ryou that way he gets embarrassed easily" said Bakura.  
  
Malik had this dreamy look in his eyes when I ripped out his nipple ring," said Marik.  
  
"My aibou looked adorable he was soooo relaxed yet soooo turned on," said Yami.  
  
"Ryou has been acting weird lately," said Bakura.  
  
"Like how?" asked Yami.  
  
"He walks the halls at night and when he does screams he has nightmares. I dunno what is wrong with him, even Marik has witnessed one of his episodes" said Bakura.  
  
"Yeah he screams then when me and Bakura run in with blankets around us he gets mad at us like we made him have the dreams," said Marik.  
  
"Hmmm we could try to see what is in his mind," said Yami.  
  
"Na probly just hormones or somethin," said Bakura .  
  
"But you just said... o nevermind," said Seto, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey look Rex Weevil Esper, and Tea are going over towards our property." said Marik.  
  
"Well if isn't Yugi my little grasshopper," said weevil petting his hair.  
  
"Dude, the hair, it takes 3 hours to do it everyday" said Yugi shooing his hand away.  
  
"Why 3 hours?" asked Esper.  
  
"Ok, the first hour is spent me looking in the mirror talking to it, the second hour is divided in to increments 15 min for shampooing, 15 min for conditioning, 15 minutes to blow it dry and another 15 min talking to it again, the 3rd is used to style it."  
  
"That is retarded, I don't even spend that much time on my hair and I'm a girl!" said Tea.  
  
" Well your hair ain't real because you are a pig in a wigg, Tea," said Malik.  
  
Giggles went through the seven guys.  
  
"I am not, anyway malik I just love your jewelry," said Tea touching his head jewelry slowly making her way down his cheek and to his ear then to his lips where he bit her.  
  
"Owwww!" yelped Tea.  
  
"Don't touch me again," growled Malik.  
  
Rex went to Joey and placed his hands on Joey's lap.  
  
"Rapter, you betta get offa me," said Joey angrily.  
  
"Why, Wheeler, I know you like me doing this," said Rex licking his neck.  
  
"No I don't," Joey grabbed Rex's tongue with a napkin and yanked real hard.  
  
"Yeooooooow!" Screamed Rex, grabbing his mouth.  
  
"You know Ryou, Bakura hates you," whispered Esper in his ear. "He even hurts you, but I can make the pain go away... let go" Esper was leading Ryou out of the cafeteria.  
  
"That's right, Ryou, accept your fate, you are mine," said Esper.  
  
"Who said anything of me submitting to you?" Snarled Ryou. " I just wanted you in the middle of the room so I everyone could see me whip your ass" said Ryou slamming a chair in his back.  
  
"Owwww!" Screamed Esper.  
  
"You think I'm done, ESPER? I WANNA SEE YOUR BLOOD ASSHOLE" Ryou grabbed a plastic fork and jabbed Esper with it painfully in the nipple.  
  
"YOU MEN ARE ALL THE SAME 'O THERE GOES RYOU HE SO TINY AND SMALL I CAN DO WHAT I PLEASE WITH HIM' WELL IM NOT ANYBODYS PLAY THING DAMN IT!!" Said Ryou, slamming his knee in Esper's face.  
  
"I DON'T BELONG TO NOBODY! NOT YOU NOT PEGUSAS NOT DUKE AND NOT BAKURA I AM FREE YOU GOT THAT!" Screamed Ryou in the bleeding face of Esper.  
  
He turned around and saw a crowd has formed "DO ALL OF GOT THAT I BELONG TO MYSELF AND MYSELF ONLY FUCK-TARDS!"  
  
"I AIN'T A FUCK-TARD," said Mako. "AND IF I WANT YOU I WILL HAVE YOU!"  
  
Bakura was about to open his mouth when a dark mist formed around his little light.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO YOU THINK THE YAMI'S IN THIS SCHOOL ARE THE ONLY POWERFUL ONES THINK AGAIN ASSWIPE HE IS APART OF ME AS MUCH AS I AM A PART OF HIM! DON'T FORGET TO GET YOUR FREE T-SHIRT," said Ryou.  
  
"O YEAH FROM WHERE SHIRIMP?" asked Mako.  
  
"FROM THE SHADOW REALM!!" Said Ryou the ring around his neck glowed and Mako was no longer there. Exhausted Ryou collapsed.  
  
"I didn't know he could do that," said Bakura.  
  
"Makes senses we are what he said apart of our hikari's it is only natural that they attained some of our attributes has well," said Yami.  
  
"Ryou, hon?" Mai asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryou sat up quickly. "I just needed a little nap."  
  
"Well..okay dear. But come back if you feel woozy, alright?" Mai pulled out a bucket of lollipops. "Which flavor?"  
  
"....Strawberry."  
  
Mai gave him a red pop. "Here sweetie."  
  
"Thanks." Ryou popped it in his mouth and left. Malik was waiting for him.  
  
"WOW DUDE!" Malik grabbed Ryou excitedly. "The whole school is talking about you!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
Mako ran up to them. "Hey, look, I got my free t-shirt!" He held up a shirt that said "I've been to the Shadow Realm" on it. "I would've gotten a bumper sticker but it cost an extra two dollars."  
  
"Thats great Mako now get the hell away from me." Ryou snapped.  
  
Mako grinned. "I'll see you soon shrimp."  
  
Ryou looked at the clock. It was after school and Duke was at his locker trying to cram some books in it.  
  
"DIMENSION THE BOOKS!" Duke screamed like that would help.  
  
"Hey Duke," Ryou waved.  
  
"Hey Ryou you kick ass my friend."  
  
"I taught him," Malik put an arm around Ryou.  
  
"Hey Ryou wanna go DIMENSION THE DICE?" Duke asked. "Malik can come DIMENSION THE DICE too if he wants."  
  
"Sure," Ryou looked at Malik and he nodded.  
  
"Okay lets DIMENSION THE DICE at six I need to do some stuff first." Duke got his books in. "But I can walk home with ya." "I gotta go I have detention for poking a guy in the back of the head with a pencil," Malik waved and ran off.  
  
"Okay," Ryou replied. "See ya."  
  
Ryou and Duke walked outside, when Ryou was roughly grabbed aside. It was the asshole gang Mako, Raptor, Weevil, Esper, Tea the dyke.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here? A lone bug all by himself," Weevil made that weird drooling sounding laugh.  
  
"Well well what do we have here a stupid nerd that can't talk right," Ryou snapped. He started to walk away when Mako the biggest of the gang grabbed him around the waist.  
  
"Ahoy you're not going anywhere my landlubber friend until were done with you," Mako whispered in his ear.  
  
"Ohh shit," Ryou muttered trying to break free.  
  
"Yes thats right," Esper's eight brothers came too bringing the number of enemies up.  
  
"You're gonna pay for what you did earlier hotshot," Esper snapped his fingers and everyone started to beat the living shit out of Ryou.  
  
Ryou willed himself not to show any emotion and looked around not finding Duke. He was all alone. Duke abandoned him! Ryou couldn't believe it. Tears came to his eyes.  
  
Images of Pegasus flashed in his head.  
  
"NNOOOOO!!!" Ryou screamed. "PLLLEEAAASSSEEE NO STOP IT!"  
  
Ryou then spotted the yami's and hikari's running at them with Duke.  
  
"Fuck!" Esper cried as Joey grabbed him.  
  
Joey threw Esper aside and the yami's and hikari's made their way to Ryou, until Seto grabbed him and pulled him out. Ryou noticed Bakura's absence.  
  
"Where's Kura?" Ryou asked, slowly pulling himself to his feet.  
  
"Umm..." Marik shrugged.  
  
"Soo...you didn't abandon me?" Ryou asked Duke.  
  
"Duh no silly I knew I couldn't save you by myself so I ran like the wind and found your other friends to save you."  
  
"Awwww.." Ryou hugged Duke who blushed.  
  
AT BAKURA (AND RYOUS) PLACE  
  
Ryou slowly made his way in the house and saw Bakura sitting on the couch watching Pokemon.  
  
"Go pikachu! Chu! Yeah!" Bakura clapped. "Gotta catch them aalllll POKEMON!" He sang.  
  
"B..B..B..Bakura?!" Ryou stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Oh hey shrimp," Bakura looked at him. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"You didn't know?! I got the shit beat out of me until the other yami's and hikari's saved me! Where the hell were you?" Ryou stomped his foot.  
  
"I didn't know Ryou, you know I don't like other people beating you up."  
  
"Yeah, right! You were probably egging them on or something! I can't believe you!" Ryou's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Ryou, you know that's not fuckin true." Bakura glared at him. "You know I don't like anyone else other than me to beat you up. Who was it?"  
  
"What were you doing, then?" Ryou snapped.  
  
"Huh?" Bakura blushed.  
  
"I know you weren't watching Pokefag the whole time!"  
  
"Hey," Bakura pointed at Ryou. "Watch how you talk about my anime!"  
  
"I wanna know where you were, Bakura," Ryou crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine, asshole you wanna know what I was doing?" Bakura sneered.  
  
"Yes buttass."  
  
"..I was..at Devlin's game shop playing dungeon dice monsters, okay?" Bakura blushed a little.  
  
"What?"  
  
Do you like? Review, Please? Thanks 


	12. Ice Angel

Hey it's Drigger back again with the creepy manifestation that sprang from our minds. Thanks for tuning in! And Thanks to Speed, Ramna Higurashi, SoulDreamer, Joey-Lover you da bomb, Assassin Of The Shadows, and LightShadow you guys kick ass! Yea! Hope you like!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope not yet...  
  
"I was learning it for you," said Bakura.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOU WERE LEAVING ME AND EVERYONE ELSE OUT, WE HAVE BEEN TAKING LESSONS FROM PUKE!"  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
"Come I told the hikari's and yami's and the dog and moneybags that we would go ice skating." Bakura said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because everyone wanted to go." Bakura replied.  
  
"Why wasn't I told about this?"  
  
"You were shoved up Puke's ass."  
  
"Fuck off, Kura," Ryou snapped, walking to his room.  
  
"Where in the hell are you going?"  
  
"To get my damn skates, ok?" Ryou snapped.  
  
"Good."  
  
AT THE RINK  
  
"I love ice skating," said Seto  
  
"Now, Kaiba, do you like ice skating more than Barney?" asked Joey with a grin.  
  
"Fuck off, puppy."  
  
"Kaiba, it was a joke." "Grrrr," said Seto.  
  
Marik was sitting at the sidelines, not daring to go on the frozen H2o. Ryou noticed this after a couple hundred laps. Ryou used to compete and take lessons when he was little. He skated off the rink towards Marik.  
  
"Come on Marik. Come and skate." Ryou urged.  
  
"No."  
  
Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"None of your business, hikari."  
  
"You don't know how do you?"  
  
"Not really, and I don't wanna," Marik crossed his arms.  
  
"I will teach you, besides you could hit the little kids and make em bleed," said Ryou.  
  
Marik thought about this for a minute, learn something new and make people bleed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
" Good, come on."  
  
"Alright, but if I fall or get hurt I'm kicking your ass."  
  
"Ok, now stay close to the rail and kick off the back picks are your brakes so to speak," Ryou instructed.  
  
"Ok," Marik did and he was gliding down the ice. "Why are you skating backwards?"  
  
"To watch you, and if you fall, you can fall on me or I can catch you."  
  
Marik was shocked. Ryou really is a sweet heart, he would use his own frail body as a cushion for his fall.  
  
"Thank you." They did this for awhile until Marik could glide more in the center and without the rail or Ryou skating backwards.  
  
"You can go now Ryou, me and Kura are gonna skate together," said Marik.  
  
"O...ok," said ryou. He was bummed, Marik actually is a very interesting person to talk to.  
  
He went to the center where all the skilled people were doing tricks. He thought a moment and then skated to the dj's booth and requested a song that only skilled people could be on the ice.  
  
"Sure Ryou go out and dazzle em," said the dj, they were old friends.  
  
"I will."  
  
The guy went on the intercom. "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, THIS NEXT SONG IS A COMP SONG FOR THE ADVANCED SKILLED SKATERS. ALL OTHERS PLEASE ADVANCE TO THE SIDE LINE AND CHEER THEM ON." Intercom off  
  
Ryou took off his shirt and brushed his hair real quick. His white leather pants made him look like an ice angel with his silver hair and pale skin.  
  
"Man this sucks," grumbled everyone.  
  
"Where is Ryou? He was here," asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, the pansy would like some thing like this," said Bakura.  
  
The lights went black then came on to reveal three advanced skaters in the center, one girl, a guy, and Ryou.  
  
"Wait that is Ryou?" said Yami.  
  
"What in the hell is Bakura's hikari doing in the advanced skaters dance," growled Seto.  
  
"Jealous, Kaiba?" asked Joey  
  
"Stuff it, Wheeler."  
  
"GO RYOU!" screamed Malik and Yugi.  
  
'One headlight' by the Wallflowers came on.  
  
Ryou started skating around the rink and did a flip in the air. He did some more complicated moves, then the guy that was also competing went up behind Ryou and snaked an arm around him. Ryou looked behind and smiled. He ground his bum into the guy, and then turned around and started skating backwards. The guy puts hand on Ryou's chest and gave his bare nipple a tweek. Ryou smiled and came close to the guy and it looked like a lip lock coming on but Ryou did a fancy move and ducked between his legs and did a very fast spinning move from bottom to the top. The female was all over the guy until they fell. Ryou started skating fast and did a jump triple spin and a summersault in the air. The crowd was eating Ryou performance up. He did one last jump and did a split and twist in the air as the finish.  
  
"ALRIGHT GUYS AND GALS, AND IF YOUR WONDERING WHO THAT HANDSOME SHIRTLESS STUD IS IT IS RYOU!" screamed the dj.  
  
Ryou blushed. All of his friends came up to him.  
  
"Where the fuck did you learn to skate like that?" Bakura demanded.  
  
Ryou shrugged. "I'm just damn good."  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" A little girl asked.  
  
"Sure," Ryou scribbled on a piece of paper.  
  
"Everyone this is MY HIKARI!" Bakura shouted, putting an arm around Ryou who blushed.  
  
"Hey! Ryou!" Duke waved at him.  
  
"Damn it Puke how did you find us?" Bakura snapped.  
  
Duke put an arm around Ryou. "I know my Ryou like the back of my hand."  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Hands off," he growled softly.  
  
"So, Ryou, I'm skilled on the ice too lets skate together," Duke held out his hand and Ryou accepted it.  
  
They glided out on the ice and did some spins and axels together, then skated in a circle holding hands. Bakua was boiling up even in the cold ring.  
  
"That's it, assPUKE!" Bakura took a skate off and threw it at Duke's head. Luckily Duke shielded his face with his hand and the blade cut his wrist.  
  
"Duke! Are you okay?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Bakura I know you threw that!" Duke yelled. "I can't believe you do that after I taught you the best game ever!"  
  
"No you didn't teach me how to have fuckin sex," Bakura sneered." But I taught Marik a thing or two.."  
  
"Bakura! What if that actually hit him in the face and he was seriously hurt?" Ryou gasped.  
  
"Then I would be rolling on the ground, laughing my ass off," Bakura tried to suppress his laughter thinking about it.  
  
Ryou softly grabbed Duke's hand. "Are you gonna be ok?" He asked.  
  
"I will be..." Duke put his other hand around Ryou's neck and pulled him in a deep liplock.  
  
"SON OF A FUCKIN BITCH!" Bakura yelled, starting to run at them, but fell on his ass on the ice.  
  
"OW THAT FUCKIN HURT!" Bakura screamed rubbing his butt.  
  
Ryou pulled away from Duke.  
  
"Ryou what's up I thought you liked me?" Duke asked.  
  
"DAMN ICE!" Bakura was trying to pull himself up but kept slipping back down. "Grr.." Bakura put a hand down on the ground to support himself up but it got stuck. "WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!"  
  
"Was your hand wet?" Marik asked, trying to pull it up.  
  
"I don't remember..." Bakura snapped. "Can I send this ice rink to the shadow realm?"  
  
"Duke I do like you but..." Ryou glanced at Bakura. "I dont know.."  
  
"Oh your not over your last boyfriend Bakura?" Duke said in an unnecessarily loud tone.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? BOYFRIEND? WHAT?"  
  
"Nothing Bakura just ignore him," Marik scratched his head.  
  
"What? You and Bakura went out? Why didn't you tell me?" Malik looked hurt.  
  
"Wait, Bakura is going out with Ryou? When did this happen?" Seto looked confused.  
  
"WHAT?" Bakura was really pissed off right now.  
  
"I thought...huh?" Yugi asked.  
  
"..Whats going on?" Duke asked. "Now I'm confused."  
  
"I don't know." Ryou ducked, blushing.  
  
"WELL ANYWAY RYOU COME HELP ME IT'S YOUR FAULT I FELL," Bakura yelled, thankfully changing the subject.  
  
"You don't have to yell we're right here," Marik said.  
  
"I know but I'm really fuckin pissed right now."  
  
The whole crew tried to pull Bakura's hand off, but just resulted in plenty of cussing and Bakura's promises of sending them to the shadow realm.  
  
"Hey guys why don't you pour hot water on his hand," Duke suggested.  
  
"Puke shut up I don't want your help," Bakura snapped.  
  
Duke grabbed a water bottle with hot coffee in it and poured it on Bakura.  
  
"AHHH you fuckin asshole!" But his hand came free.  
  
"Say thank you," Marik urged him.  
  
"Phst. yeah." Bakura grabbed his hand in pain.  
  
"Ok Ryou I know you're confused right now but know that I am always here to support you no matter what and you can have my body any day just say the word," Duke told Ryou.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bakura glared at him.  
  
"I'm gonna go now Ryou I love you," Duke waved.  
  
"I love you too," Ryou waved back.  
  
"Hey dont just go throwing that word around," Bakura elbowed him.  
  
"Well I do love him..just not exactly sure how.."  
  
Duke never left for home but instead skated around a bit.  
  
There was an arm that snaked around Ryou and pulled him to a lean chest.  
  
"Miss me, ice angel?" That was purred into his ear.  
  
It was the same guy that Ryou skated with, and Ryou got a good look at his face.  
  
"Tristen," breathed Ryou breathing in the scent of his former ice partner and b/f.  
  
"I have been wondering when will you return to the ice," he nuzzled Ryou's neck.  
  
"It has been awhile," said Ryou.  
  
"To long, love," said Tristen, playing with his nipple.  
  
"RYOU YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!" Screamed Bakura.  
  
"O God," said Ryou breaking free from Tristen and skated like the wind.  
  
"RYOU GET BACK HERE!!!" SCREAMED DUKE, TRISTEN, BAKURA.  
  
"GOD! ALL 3 OF YOU, JUST GO AWAY!" screamed Ryou.  
  
Tristen was faster on skates, and speed up and picked up Ryou, bridel style. He brought him to duke and Bakura to a secluded corner in the rink.  
  
"Put me down, please don't bring me to that psycho," he said, pointing to Bakura.  
  
"Shut-up Ryou what is this that you have been telling everyone, that I am your ex?" asked Bakura through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, you see I told Duke I had an ex so he assumed it was you when it was really Tristen. Tristen cheated on me with Serenity, Joey's sister and I just never corrected Duke because I don't know. And please don't kill me," said Ryou in one breath.  
  
"O, so Tristen is your ex," said Duke.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tristen was stroking Ryou's inner thigh. Ryou kept shoving it off of him.  
  
"Look point head, keep your hands off my hikari before I bite it off," growled Bakura.  
  
"Look babe, me and Ryou baby go way back. Don't we? He likes me hands where they are."  
  
"Right then why is he shoving them away?" observed Duke  
  
"He wants me to do this," he grabbed and squeezed Ryou's crotch.  
  
"Yelp...Tristen stop," breathed Ryou.  
  
"What love, this?" *Squeeze.* "Or this?" *Dipped hands in Ryou's pants.*  
  
"Awwww st...st...stop!" Begged Ryou. Bakura could see the strain in Ryou's leather pants.  
  
"Get off of my Ryou," snarled Duke.  
  
"HE IS NOT YOURS, PUKE!!" Growled Bakura.  
  
By this time, Tristen has unbuttoned his pants and was stroking him through his boxers.  
  
Ryou's breathing was labored and ragged.  
  
"Help," squeaked Ryou. This caused Duke and Bakura to stop their argument and look wide eyed at Tristen. Tristen brought Ryou in a feverous kiss, and finally sprang his erection free.  
  
"Ryou you're that big?" Breathed Bakura, feeling his own erection rise.  
  
"DIMENSION THE DICK!" Screamed Duke feeling his schlong harden.  
  
"Tri...Tri...Tristen stop," begged Ryou.  
  
"Do you really want me to love, I don't think soo," with that Tristen descended down on Ryou's harden form.  
  
"O GOD!!" Screamed Ryou. Tristen pulled up.  
  
"Hey, can one of guys stick you dick in his mouth or something? He is rather loud," said Tristen.  
  
Ryou looked up desire and erotica fogged his eyes. Duke got up and unzipped his pants, but Bakura grabbed him.  
  
"O, no you don't, he is my hikari, I'll do it," said Bakura. He looked down again at Ryou. Should he or shouldn't he..  
  
Hmmmmm. If he does it, he knows it will ruin the Yami's and Seto plan. So he sat beside Ryou and put his hand on his mouth to silence him. Finally Ryou came in Tristen's mouth. He was still on the stars when Tristen tucked him back in his pants.  
  
"Sweetest cream I have ever tasted," said Tristen licking his lips.  
  
"So how did you meet Ryou," asked Duke.  
  
"Didn't he tell you I was his coach?" said Tristen getting up and pressing a kiss on his forehead, "Tell him I'll see him later," he walked away.  
  
"Man he gave our Ryou head and then left," said Duke.  
  
"He isn't ours, he is MINE, got that," said Bakura.  
  
"That show made me horny," said Duke.  
  
"Go and jack off to the dice then."  
  
"Not a bad idea," Duke left for real this time.  
  
"Ryou, hikari, come on, come back to me," whispered Bakura in his ear.  
  
"Ahhh Bakura, where am I? The room is still spinning."  
  
"Hmm we are still at the rink hikari."  
  
Ryou sat up. "Man that was good I need that more often."  
  
"Hahaha don't we all. Come on I'll get you home."  
  
"Where is Tristen?"  
  
"He left, and said he will see you later."  
  
"Damn it that is just like him, to give excellent head then leave."  
  
"Come on," Bakura helped him up.  
  
They turned around and came face to face with the group.  
  
Review? 


	13. Champions of the Lane

Hey guys it's Drigger! And the saga continues...Thanks to Coppelia for your review, thanks and enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, its not ours *sniff sniff*  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Malik gaped wide eyed at Ryou. The Yami's were grinning.  
  
"...How much did you see?" Ryou asked frantically.  
  
"Enough," Seto answered raising an eyebrow. "Wow, Ryou, you're biiggg.."  
  
"Anyone have a fantasy about my hikari will have their ass kicked," Bakura pointed at each of them.  
  
"Wow Ryou why didn't you tell me?" Malik whined.  
  
"I have to go home and lay down," Ryou said still a little dizzy from the experience.  
  
NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
  
"Hi..Ryou," Duke sat beside him trying not to let his eyes wander to Ryou's crotch.  
  
"Hey Duke let's just try to forget about that and not let anything between us change okay?" Ryou blushed.  
  
".It's hard to forget something that gargantous but okay," Duke pulled out his dice board. "Let's DIMENSION THE DICE!"  
  
"Since we went somewhere Ryou showed his skills we need to go somewhere I can show off," Malik said.  
  
"Where to captain?"  
  
"Lets go bowling."  
  
"BOWLING?!" Bakura howled. "That's a fag sport." He looked at Duke. "So I'm guessing the Great Dice Fag is a pro."  
  
Duke flicked him off.  
  
"Let's go after school today," Seto butted in. "I can get a corporation discount because the alley is a sponsor of KaibaCorp."  
  
The Yami's and Hikari's agreed.  
  
"I'll be there too, "Duke announced.  
  
"Damn it cant we go anywhere without the Puke?" Bakura asked.  
  
AT THE ALLEY  
  
"So Ryou are you good at bowling too," Malik asked.  
  
"I'm pretty good," Ryou answered dreamily.  
  
They split into teams.  
  
"Wait we have 9 people," Marik counted heads.  
  
"It's okay. The hikari's Puppy and Puke can be on one team they'll need the extra firepower against us," Seto grinned. "Right puppy?"  
  
"If you call me Puke one more time.." Duke threatened.  
  
"Okay first Yami then Yugi."  
  
Yami grabbed a ball, bending over very slowly in front of Yugi making him blush a little. He shook his ass preparing to launch making Yugi blush more. Then Yami threw the ball and missed all of the pins by a mile.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yami screamed, horrified. "I'm the KING OF GAMES!! That must just be a fluke. Let me try again."  
  
"No Yami we have to take turns," Marik had the scoreboard.  
  
"Damn it," Yami sat down fuming.  
  
"Ha ha, you suck," Bakura pointed at him and laughed.  
  
Yugi threw the ball and got five pins.  
  
"Not bad that's half," Marik marked it.  
  
"Better than everyone's favorite Pharaoh," Bakura snickered.  
  
"Shut up tomb robber."  
  
"Okay next is Duke and Seto."  
  
Seto grabbed the ball and threw it hard sending it about three lanes over to the left.  
  
"Hey watch it you fuckers!" They heard people from the lane yell at them. "Keep your balls in your own lanes you dummies!"  
  
"Seto, you dipshit the point is to knock over pins in our lane," Yami playfully snapped but glad someone else sucked.  
  
"I didn't see you get a strike," Seto sneered but sat smiling and Yami sat in his lap.  
  
"DIMENSION THE BALL!" Duke screamed as he threw the ball and sent eight pins over.  
  
"Do you have to dimension everything?" Bakura asked snottily spinning in his seat, one of those seats that twirl around.  
  
"Hey good job Duke," Malik high fived him.  
  
"Okay Malik and Bakura."  
  
"You go first shrimp," Bakura said as he stood behind Malik a little. "Lets see how good you really are."  
  
"Ok." Malik grabbed the ball. He threw his arm back to throw the ball, but hit Bakura hard in the nuts with the ten pound ball.  
  
"OWWWW YOU LITTLE FUCKHEAD!!!" Bakura grabbed himself in agony. "Oww that is most pain I've felt since I let Marik be the pitcher for the first time."  
  
Bakura bowled over on the floor. "Must ..send... shadow ....realm..... Malik.....ass... hole..." He whimpered in pain tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Wow Malik you're right you DO have skills! Thats the first time I've seen Bakura cry!" Joey gasped.  
  
"Why don't you try being hit in the balls with a bowling ball!" Bakura screamed wildly.  
  
"Malik! No millenium rod for a week!" Marik glared at him.  
  
"Aww Marik I didn't mean to please don't take away my only way to pass time in school!"  
  
"Argh!" Bakura got on his knees still grabbing himself. "Lets see...Yami sucks ass..Seto sucks even more ass...Marik are you good?"  
  
"Probably not." Marik answered. "I don't really know."  
  
"Damn you people!"  
  
"I can help," Tristan walked up patting Bakura on the back.  
  
"Dont touch me fucker."  
  
"Ryou and I also bowled a few winners in our days, huh buddy?" Tristan smiled.  
  
Ryou shrugged. Duke and Bakura scowled and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Damn Ryou how old are you?" Malik whined.  
  
"Stop whining," Marik ordered.  
  
"Make me asshole."  
  
"Don't say that Malik," Marik warned.  
  
"Shut the hell up asshead," Malik sneered.  
  
"Do you people talk like this all the time?" Tristan asked jokingly.  
  
"Yeah have a problem with it fucker?" Bakura asked from the floor.  
  
"So?" tristan asked.  
  
"Fine take my place but if you make us lose I'll kick your ass," Bakura got himself in a chair by Marik.  
  
"Okay...whose turn was it?"  
  
"I say let Ryou go, Malik loses his turn," snarled Marik.  
  
"Ass dick," mumbled Malik.  
  
Ryou got up and got his ball.  
  
"I will try and go easy on you, love," said Tristan.  
  
"Whatever, just bowl."  
  
Tristan threw the ball and hit all the pins.  
  
"STRIKE!!" screamed Marik.  
  
"I LOVE YA!" said Bakura bringing Tristan into a hug.  
  
"Grrrrr," growled Ryou.  
  
"Did Ryou just growl?" asked Seto.  
  
"He is becoming more like his yami everyday," said Yami.  
  
"That ain't a bad thing," said Marik.  
  
Ryou got up to the line and concentrated.  
  
"Love, good luck," laughed Tristan.  
  
"Fuck off," grumbled Ryou.  
  
"AWWW, MY HIKARI IS GETTING ANGRY!" said Bakura in a fake voice.  
  
"NO, HE IS JUST JEALOUS THAT HIS EX JUST HUGGED YOU," said Marik in the same tone.  
  
Ryou tossed his hair and threw the ball. He knocked over three.  
  
"HAHAHAHA MY HIKARI SUCKS."  
  
"MY TURN," SAID JOEY.  
  
"MINE TURN ALSO," screamed Marik.  
  
They both got strikes.  
  
It went on the yami team was winning. They were actually pretty good despite the opening round. Malik was actually the only good player on the hikari team.  
  
It was Ryou's turn next, he had noticed earlier that Bakura, Marik and Tristan were whispering amongst themselves.  
  
He got up and got his ball, he took off his shirt and threw it at Malik.  
  
"Ohhh baby," giggled Malik.  
  
"You know this is how you were last week at the rink. Do you remember?" asked Tristan, breathing in his ear.  
  
"Yeah what of it. Tristan, I get hot, ok," grumbled Ryou.  
  
"Ok, love, whatever you say but I think you are trying to show off for all of these hot guys!"  
  
"Whatever," Ryou turned and got into position.  
  
"Not uh love, may I go first?"  
  
"Fine, go then."  
  
He did and got a strike.  
  
"Beat that, love."  
  
"Don't mind if I do," Ryou walked by him and Tristan brushed his hand over his crotch. "WILL YOU STOP THAT? JEEZ!"  
  
"Why love, do you have a lover?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then it is free reign!"  
  
"BAKURA, ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET HIM TOUCH ME LIKE THAT?"  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"WHAT? FINE, KNOW WHAT? THIS IS WAR!!" Ryou took his position and threw the ball down the lane getting a strike.  
  
"OOO, my hikari gets fiesty when he is mad," laughed Bakura.  
  
"OOO, my yami is a dumb ass," said Ryou in the same tone as Bakura.  
  
"Love don't fret, I say we make this game more interesting," said Tristan.  
  
"How so?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Well, the losing team has to be the winning team slaves for the rest of the night and come back to my place," said Tristan.  
  
"No," said Ryou.  
  
"Why, Ry? It will be fun if we win," asked Malik.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why, are you a chicken?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Bauck bauck! No, damnit."  
  
"Why Ryou it will be fun," said Joey.  
  
"Look you can do what ever ya'll want but if you decide to do it, I'm leaving," said Ryou.  
  
"Fine we accept," said Malik.  
  
"MALIK I'M YOUR FRIEND," screamed Ryou.  
  
"Well at least we know have even numbers even if it is with PUKE," said Yami  
  
"DUKE MY NAME IS DUKE!" screamed Duke.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving," Ryou tugged on his shirt and was about to leave when Bakura grabbed him.  
  
"I drove hikari."  
  
"I'll walk."  
  
"That is not safe for a little one like yourself to be walking around at night," said Yami.  
  
"I will be fine, now leave me be," he snatched his arm from Bakura's grasp and left.  
  
"I know where he is going," said Tristan.  
  
"Where?" asked Joey.  
  
" Home, now let's finish the game," said Tristan.  
  
Ryou walking....  
  
"Damn assholes, I know why Trist made that bet he wants an orgy with them. Well my ass will not be involved," said Ryou aloud.  
  
"Between Kura, Duke, and Tristan I'm a maniac! Well, no more! No more dueling, no more dicing and no more skating," said Ryou. "I'm going home from now on it's only me I need some me time."  
  
"Tristan is in the past, Duke well it will never happen, and I know I will never land Bakura I'm a wimp a scrawny good for nothing wimp. I'm not sexy, I shouldn't be allowed out of my house," tears stinging his eyes.  
  
Ryou arrived at his house and got undressed and went to the study and grabbed a book to read.  
  
'Passion's desire'  
  
"A good trash book is what I need," Ryou said aloud he read.  
  
About an hour and a half later...  
  
"Hey guys you can come in I just need to grab a few things," said Bakura to the group.  
  
Ryou didn't hear them enter, and when Ryou reads he talks to the book kinda like how people talk to the tv.  
  
"DAMN YOU DE'ANGELO!! YOU ARE UNSENSITIVE!!! COLE LOVES YOU BUT YOU ARE TO WRAPED UP WITH THAT WHORE LACY YOU ARE BLIND AND SELFISH COLE IS HOT!! YOU BETTER NOT KISS HER IN FRONT OF HIM O YOU MOTHER FUCKER YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ASSHOLE!!! COLE ITS ALRIGHT I WILL FUCK YOU!!! LACY DON'T YOU TOUCH COLE YOU TOUCHED HIM NOW HE HAS MOTHER FUCKIN HERPES!!!"  
  
During his rant the group slid into the study to watch Ryou rant like a maniac.  
  
They were giggling.  
  
"DAMMIT BRIAN YOU LEAVE COLE ALONE!!!! HE LOVES DE'AANGELO WHICH I DON'T KNOW WHY BECAUSE DE'ANGELO IS WITH THAT WHORE OF A WOMEN. BRIAN THAT IS COLES COCK NOT YOURS HANDS OFF!! COLE DON'T MOAN MOANING IS TELLING HIM YOU LIKE IT AND YOU WANT MORE SHUT YOUR MOUTH DAMNIT. COLE STAND B ACK UP UPUPUPUPUP NOT DOWN NO DO NOT UNZIP HIS PANTS COLE I KNOW YOUR HURT BUT FUCKING THE NEXT COCK THAT COMES ALONG IS BAD. DON'T UNZIP THOSE PANTS NO N NO NO NO DON'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH I KNOW HIS COCK IS A GOOD SEVEN INCHES BUT DAMN NO NON NO GET YOUR MOUTH AWAY FROW THERE NOOOOOOOOOOO COLE YOU IDIOT DAMN YOU!!!" Ryou flung the book across the room.  
  
"Hikari you are red with temper," laughed Bakura.  
  
"What the," Ryou turned around. "All of you get out of here. Now!  
  
"Aww how adorable," Marik squealed.  
  
"Who won?" Ryou mumbled.  
  
"We did love," Tristan whispered in his ear making him shiver. "Sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"No go away," Ryou snarled.  
  
"I'll stay with Ryou," Duke volunteered. "We can DIMENSION THE DICE."  
  
"Aww no you don't Puke now your dick has to puke for us," Bakura grabbed Duke.  
  
"Aww man," Duke whined.  
  
Seto handed Ryou his book. "Here's your book, honey."  
  
Bakura grabbed his box and Yugi blushed, knowing what was in it.  
  
"Lets go bye Ryou," everyone left, Tristan and Duke unhappy sans Ryou.  
  
"Ahh peace," Ryou leaned back and threw the book down "That pissed me off. Maybe I'll watch tv." He turned it on to the hottest new soap Paradise Beach.  
  
"NOOO SANDY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! HE DOESNT LOVE YOU??WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? NO ! NO NO!" Ryou turned off the tv still pissed.  
  
"I need some ice cream," Ryou got up and heard a banging sound from afar.  
  
"What was that?!" Ryou jumped up in surprise. "Probably just a dog or some shit."  
  
He made his way into the kitchen and suddenly blacked out...  
  
MYSTERY PLACE  
  
Ryou woke up to find himself tied up."What the- where the hell am I?"  
  
"You are in my seaworld, Ryou," someone answered.  
  
Seaworld? Then that meant - oh man Mako.  
  
"Mako?"  
  
"Ahoy matey that's my name."  
  
Ryou looked around and saw the walls were actually huge ass aquariums with large scary fish in them.  
  
"Um...Mako are we at your house or something?"  
  
"Yes how did you know?"  
  
"....Why am I here?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Don't worry I wont hurt you you're just toooo cute!"  
  
"Aww man are you gonna rape me or something?"  
  
"As tempting as that is, no."  
  
"Phew."  
  
"I saw the Kaiba leave the house...so I investigated and found you."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about Tuna?"  
  
"Dont call me Tuna, and I hate the damn Kaiba brothers! They can kiss my fishlovin ass!" Mako sneered. "But seeing as how Seto Kaiba was at your house, you must be his friend. So you will serve as my object of ransom"  
  
Review? 


	14. Calm After the Storm

Hey Drigger is back! Thanks to LightShadow, Joey-Lover, Ramna Higurashi, Smarty1, and Rumi Saran for your support you rock!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope not yet  
  
"WHAT are you talking about, Mako, please untie me!" I said, fear in my voice.  
  
"EASY! YOU ARE KAIBA'S FRIEND, ... so I will not untie you."  
  
'I hate being tied up. It is a fear I have. I'm also claustrophobic at times too. I think I'm going in to one of my attacks,' Ryou thought dreadfully.  
  
"O God, o God, o God! I'm going to die! I'm suffocating!" I was wheezing. Mako got in my face.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"NO!" I screamed frantically.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm here with you, tied up and in this tiny room which keeps getting smaller and smaller!" I cried.  
  
"This room is not tiny. It can hold up to 3 adult killer whales."  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF MOBY THE DICK RESIDED HERE! IT IS SMALL!"  
  
"Ryou, his name is Moby Dick, not Moby THE Dick," Mako said defensively.  
  
"WHATEVER!"  
  
God think, Ryou, think... think, wait, Bakura! I can reach Bakura through our mind link!  
  
/Kura/  
  
//....//  
  
/Bakura/  
  
//.....//  
  
/BAKURA ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!/  
  
//What the fuck is it, shrimp?//  
  
/I'm in danger Mako has me as ransom to get back at Kaiba. I'm tied up, and the room I'm in can hold up to 3 killer whales but it is getting smaller I need your help, please!/  
  
//No, I'm having fun with your ex.//  
  
Ryou cringed at the thought. It hurt him deeply.  
  
/Fine, know what? Have fun with him and let Mako rape me along with Moby. I don't care if I'm having a panic attack, I don't care that I'm wheezing and do not have my inhaler b/c I don't care if you don't care!/  
  
//Who is Moby, and why don't you have you inhaler?//  
  
/..../ 'The silent treatment to your ass, asshole.' Ryou thought  
  
//Ryou, I know you can hear me.//  
  
'Hmp I'm gonna have a little fun with his ass,' Ryou thought again.  
  
/O God, please let him prepare me first! Oww ,no lubrication I'm gonna die!/ I lied through our mind link.  
  
//Ryou? Ryou, are you ok?//  
  
/Oww, he threw me pretty roughly. I think I sprained my ankle, o God, he is blind folding me!/  
  
//RYOU, WHAT IS HE DOING?//  
  
/ OWW! That hurt! Please God, let this be over quickly! Owww it hurts soooo much!/  
  
at Tristans house.  
  
"We gotta stop. Ryou's in trouble. Mako is raping him," said Bakura  
  
"O God. Why?" Said Yami who was making out with Marik. The Hikari's and Joey had to watch the orgy without participating.  
  
"Seto. He wants Seto," said Bakura  
  
"I know where he is. Everyone get dressed and get into the Copter," said Seto. at Mako's house  
  
"Don't come near me," said Ryou.  
  
"You know, you are cute," said Mako, running his hand across Ryou's face.  
  
"And you're kinda ugly." Mako slapped Ryou to the floor.  
  
"Better watch what you say, I can do what ever I want with you."  
  
"I dare you. You won't live much after you're done."  
  
"Really? Lets find out," he ripped Ryou's pants off and stroked his bum.  
  
"Nice ass, Ryou," said Mako.  
  
"YEAH, THAT ASS BELONGS TO ME!" Bellowed a voice.  
  
"Wha?" Mako twirled around to come face to face with the gang.  
  
Mako was sent to the shadow realm, again.  
  
"UNTIE ME, DAMMIT!" bellowed Ryou.  
  
"I kinda like em that way," said Marik.  
  
"I know," said Bakura.  
  
"Kura you know how I get, please."  
  
"What will you do for me?"  
  
"ANYTHING."  
  
"Anything?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Yes ANYTHING."  
  
"Ok you have tooo....."  
  
Bakura looked at the Yami's and Seto not wanting to let Ryou know their plan.  
  
"Okay Ryou it's very simple you have to fuck Puke right here, right now."  
  
"Hey I thought you didn't like Duke," Ryou was confused.  
  
"Shh! Don't mess with a great thing!" Duke got excited. "DIMENSION THE DICK!" He shouted.  
  
"I know. It'll embarrass you he he," Bakura untied Ryou and threw him at Duke.  
  
"Here ya go let's enjoy the show guys." Bakura sat down watching them.  
  
"Well I guess I have to," Ryou sighed nervously kissing Duke.  
  
Duke put his hands under Ryou's shirt and ripped it off feeling his chest.  
  
Duke looked down and saw Ryou squinting his eyes shut.  
  
"You don't wanna do you?..."Duke asked.  
  
"No." Ryou whispered. "Sorry. But I'll do it if you really want to.."  
  
"Well no show!" Duke announced pulling away.  
  
"What... what the fuck?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Damn!" Marik sounded disapointed.  
  
"Why don't you two horny bastards go at it then?" Duke pointed at them.  
  
"Gimmie the ring first though," Ryou took it. "I don't want you two damaging it my dad gave it to me you know."  
  
"That's a good idea, Puke," Bakura jumped on top of Marik and started making out like mad.  
  
"Ryou lets go DIMENSION THE DICE," Duke walked toward the door.  
  
"Here Ryou," Malik handed him a t-shirt and pants. Ryou put them on.  
  
"Thanks," Ryou said.  
  
Ryou walked out the door with Duke.  
  
"Duke you're so nice," Ryou said.  
  
"Don't get mushy and shit on me," Duke replied.  
  
"Wait for me I wanna come along," Malik ran up to them.  
  
They walked along, chatting.  
  
"Look there's the bridge!" Duke shouted grabbing Ryou and Malik's hands and dragging them on the bridge.  
  
"It is pretty," Malik commented looking around there was a huge cherry blossom framing the bridge and a fountain with a fairy with a wand and the water shot out of the wand.  
  
"Look people throw money in it and wish and shit," Malik pointed at a floating penny (actually I think they sink but that wouldn't work at the moment so its a magical penny or something)  
  
"Anyone have a penny or something?" Duke asked. "I'm broke."  
  
Ryou fished his pockets and found a quarter.  
  
"Look guys- ooomph!" Ryou tripped over an uneven piece of cement and ran gut first in the railing. He leaned over from the impact and..  
  
"THE MILLENIUM RING!!!" Ryou screamed as it fell in the river. "SHHHIITTTT!!! BAKURA'S GONNA KICK MY ASS!!"  
  
"Ryou calm down, it can't be more than a couple feet I'll go get it for you," Malik took off his shirt.  
  
Ryou jumped in the water "Gotta get it now!!"  
  
A few moments later Ryou was screaming for help.  
  
"AAAHH GUYS HELP ME THIS RIVER IS ALOT MORE THAN TWO FUCKIN FEET!!" Ryou started wheezing.  
  
"Fuck!" Malik jumped in the river and grabbed Ryou. Duke helped Malik bring Ryou back up.  
  
Ryou was coughing and wheezing terribly.  
  
"Inhaler?" Duke asked.  
  
"I got it from earlier," Malik gave the inahler to Ryou who recovered in a few moments. Then he remembered..."THE RING!"  
  
Ryou frantically scanned the river. It was no where in sight.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOO FUCK!" Ryou screamed.  
  
"Ryou your health is more important than a necklace. Besides the bling was too big," Duke said.  
  
"Not to Bakura! Hes gonna kill me!" Ryou whined.  
  
"Get a new one."  
  
"It was one of a kind," Malik whispered. "Don't worry Ryou we'll get it back before Bakura finds out."  
  
"No, I gotta go now " Ryou bolted off for the river he dove in again.  
  
"Fuck, I gotta get a hold of Marik," Malik thought.  
  
/Marik../  
  
//What hikari?//  
  
/Ryou is drowning in the river because he tripped and fell, the millennium ring is in the river and and so is Ryou. He hasn't come up yet,// gushed Malik.  
  
//I'm coming.//  
  
a few seconds later the gang ran towards them  
  
"DAMN IT RYOU YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!!" Bakura screamed.  
  
"I know, he hasn't come up yet," whimpered Malik.  
  
"He better not, for his sake," said Bakura.  
  
underwater.  
  
'I gotta find it, damn where could it be? Wait the ring feeds off my energy and Bakura's, so if I channel my energy to the ring and force it to glow....' Ryou did just that. All of a sudden there was a glow that shot from the corner of his eye. 'Got it! but I'm sooooo tired that zapped all of my energy. Must get to the shore at least' Ryou did then passed out.  
  
"He is not dead. I can sense him," said Bakura following the energy of his Hikari. He found him pale and cold.  
  
"Kura, I found it," Ryou uttered.  
  
"Damn, Ryou, you idiot," Bakura transferred some of his energy to his hikari.  
  
"Wha wha happened?" he asked, sitting up.  
  
"You lost the millennium ring, but you found it," Bakura replied, wrapping Ryou in his shirt.  
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!" screamed Malik, hugging him. Them he bitched slapped him "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL FEED YOU TO ANUBIS MYSELF!"  
  
"Sorry. I feared Bakura more than you Malik," said Ryou.  
  
"You better," said Kura.  
  
"DIMENSION.." Duke started, but was cut off.  
  
"IF YOU SAY IT ONE MORE DAMN TIME WHEN WE ARE NOT PLAYING I WILL KILL YOU!" said Bakura.  
  
"O...um yeah," said Duke, since he didn't have anything more to say.  
  
"Everyone get in the copter," demanded Kaiba.  
  
Everyone filed in.  
  
"We are going to stay at my house for a few days," said Kaiba.  
  
"What if we don't want to?" asked Joey  
  
"I'm not giving you a choice," said Kaiba.  
  
"Seto, be more gentle," said Yami kissing him.  
  
"Hmpt," said Kaiba.  
  
"Ryou, are you alright?" asked Bakura. "I'm just worn out Kura. I was hanging out with my friends, then my ex shows up and makes a retarded bet with ya'll which forces me to vacate. Then the book I was reading the main character is an ass and doesn't see love in the face. Then ya'll hear me ranting and raving, then I get kidnapped bound in a shrinking room, and almost raped. Then I was almost forced into having sex with Duke, tripped and lost the millennium ring, dived in after it almost drowning, diving in again found it and almost drowned again, and now I can't have the comfort of my bed because Kaiba wants to dominate everybody."  
  
"Poor baby," said Malik.  
  
"Cry me a river," said Seto  
  
"Don't mind if I do," Ryou said tears streaming down his face.  
  
"O God, I wasn't serious," said Seto rolling is eyes.  
  
"Damn pansy," mumbled Kura.  
  
" Really," said Marik.  
  
"Guys, leave em alone," said Yugi, rubbing his back.  
  
"I agree with my aibou," said Yami.  
  
"You would," said Seto, and Yami poked him.  
  
When they arrived at the Kaiba mansion, Ryou went right to his assigned room and fell asleep.  
  
"We are gonna have fun tomorrow, Yami's," said Seto as they retreated to his and Yamis rooms.  
  
Ryou and the others were restless after taking naps and getting used to their rooms, so they all went in Seto's huge ass living room that had three tvs ten couches and a fridge.  
  
"Where's Duke?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Oh I didn't invite him oops!" Seto said mockingly knocking himself upside the head playfully.  
  
"Hey Seto!" Mokuba skipped down the stairs.  
  
"Hey squirt," Seto ruffled his hair affectionately. "Hello, sir," Marik saluted him.  
  
"OOOOOhh your boyfriends here you're gonna fuck him raw now?" Mokuba asked pointing at Yami.  
  
"..." Yami was speechless.  
  
"Mokuba where the fuck did you learn to talk like that?!" Seto asked.  
  
"Pay channels!" Mokuba jumped up happily. "And you."  
  
Mokuba noticed the entire gang was here.  
  
"Damn Seto!" Mokuba gasped in shock. "Are you gonna have an orgy or something?"  
  
"Yes," Bakura answered grinning. "Wanna join us? You can be taught by an expert."  
  
"BAKURA!" Seto yelped grabbing Mokuba. "Mokuba what have I told you about watching porno? Watch something with taste okay?"  
  
"Yeah you can watch some of Seto's Barney tapes," Joey snickered.  
  
"Shut up puppy!" Seto glared at him. "I have a leash for you, you know."  
  
"Barney's gay," Mokuba announced. "Seto tried to force me to watch it and it sucked major ass." Seto looked horrified.  
  
"Mokuba you can do anything you want except make fun of Barney," Marik pointed his finger at Mokuba mockingly laughing.  
  
"Okay Seto I'm gonna go watch som porn then play with myself then go to bed goodnight!" Mokuba hopped upstairs.  
  
"Okay- HEY, WHAT?!" Seto screeched realizing what Mokuba said.  
  
Bakura snickered. "Mokuba is a cool kid." He poked Ryou. "Take some lessons."  
  
DING DONG doorbell  
  
Seto answered the group followed curious at who it could be.  
  
Duke was standing there in a pair of jammies with pictures of dice all over them and a sleeping bag with pictures of dice on them and an overnight bag.  
  
"Hey guys," he greeted cheerily squeezing by Seto into the house.  
  
"NNOOO ITS PUKE!!" Bakura screamed. "WILL HE EVER GO AWAY??!!!"  
  
"I was about to go home then I overheard Kaiba planning a sleepover and I knew I was invited!"  
  
"No you weren't," Seto murmured.  
  
Review? 


	15. The Room'

Hehe..hey this is Drigger, with one of my fav chappies! Anyway, thanks to Coppelia for your reviews! Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not ours.  
  
Duke set his dice bag down.  
  
"Nice jammies," Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Wanna see mine, Puke."  
  
Bakura left the living room and ran back in really fast around the living room. And naked. Everyone saw a huge flash of skin running around with white hair.  
  
"OH MY GOSH BAKURA IS STREAKIN IN MY LIVING ROOM!" Seto screamed.  
  
"Avert thee eyes!" Yami shouted looking away.  
  
Bakura was laughing and Marik was drooling.  
  
"What's going on?" Mokuba climbed down the steps and his eyes went wide as Bakura's ass flashed before his eyes.  
  
Bakura ran back into the kitchen and came back out wearing boxers that said 'kiss me' on his ass and 'suck me' on his dick.  
  
"Bakura I think you scarred Mokuba for life!" Seto chastised.  
  
"Ooohh I see pretty colors," Mokuba went back upstairs.  
  
"You got me all horny now!" Marik took off his shirt and pants.  
  
"Ohh come on!" Yami whined. "Can't we have a civilized night without sex and stuff?"  
  
Marik and Bakura looked at Yami like he had three heads.  
  
Malik turned on Seto's tv.  
  
"Lets watch that show Mokuba was talking about," Bakura suggested.  
  
"Noo," Seto snapped. Malik turned it on an anime channel. "Let's watch anime."  
  
"Okay," everyone agreed.  
  
"I'm gonna put my sleeping bag out so I can lay on the floor." Duke said. "DIMENSION THE BAG!" He shouted, and Duke's sleeping bag unfolded by itself.  
  
"Wow," Yugi admired.  
  
Duke pulled out a pillow in the shape of a dice and plopped down. Then he pulled out a stuffed dice with arms and legs.  
  
"Dude I think you have problems," Joey commented to Duke.  
  
"Oh no Puke since you're here you're not going to bed early," Bakura kicked him roughly in the side. "Unless you wanna suffer the consequences."  
  
"Oww you asshole!" Duke jumped up in surprise. "I wasn't going to bed stupid I was getting comfortable."  
  
"What would the consequences be if we went to bed early?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Waking up with my dick in your mouth," Bakura answered matter of factly.  
  
"Ewwww that's so gross!" Malik scrunched his lips.  
  
"So dont fall asleep early, squirt."  
  
"Besides.." Seto put an arm around Bakura and Duke's shoulders. "Were gonna have some fun first."  
  
"Can't we get some sleep?" Malik whined.  
  
"Malik behave," Marik poked him in the head.  
  
"Okay..."Seto said as he saw Marik's hand slithering into Bakura's boxers. "Lets play a game."  
  
Yami got up. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Anyone else want anything while I'm gone?"  
  
Ryou spoke up. "A cherry coke please."  
  
Duke suddenly stood up. "Lets play DUNGEON DICE MONSTERS!" DIMENSION THE DICE!" He pulled out his trusty board.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Bakura screamed. "THATS IT! I dare you to go five hours straight without saying dimension the dice, or dimensioning anything."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you can go five hours without saying it, I'll stop calling you Puke and I'll be your slave for a whole month," Bakura said.  
  
"You got it. No dimensioning and you'll be my slave," Duke said.  
  
"But if you do say it, you have to be my slave for a month. Are we on?" Bakura askd slyly.  
  
"Yup but that won't happen," Duke said.  
  
"Let's write this," Yami took out pen and paper wrote the conditions down and Bakura and Duke signed it.  
  
"Okay it starts now," Bakura looked at the clock. It's ten o clock you can't say it until three."  
  
Duke nodded "Okay."  
  
"If you fall asleep before three tonight is void and you have to redo it tomorrow," Bakura continued. "Agreed?"  
  
Yami nodded. "That sounds fair, Duke. Five hours STRAIGHT."  
  
Duke shook Bakura's hand and smiled. "You're on."  
  
Bakura leaned back in his seat, knowing Duke will blurt it out sooner or later before three.  
  
Seto sighed. "Ahh that will rid us of that annoying saying...for now. Let's play spin the bottle."  
  
"Spin the bottle?" Joey asked. "That's a gay elementary game."  
  
"We're gonna play my version tard," Seto pulled out an empty bottle.  
  
"The rules of the game," Seto said. "We go in order of oldest to youngest and Bakura is older than Yami by a few years I think so he goes first."  
  
"Cool," Bakura sat up.  
  
"Okay, so Bakura will spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on has to do anything Bakura asks him to no matter what."  
  
Seto glared at Bakura. "But you can't order Duke to say dimension the dice if it lands on him because that was a previous contract."  
  
"Damn," Bakura slammed his fist down.  
  
"Any way so whoever that bottle lands on has to do whatever the spinner says as long as it does no physical damage to him or kills him or anything and it cant last more than fifteen minutes."  
  
Malik looked nervous. "What if I don't wanna play?"  
  
"Too bad," Seto shrugged.  
  
"What if the bottle lands between two people?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Then those two people are at the disposal of the spinner...wait to make this interesting lets sit people who aren't all that close by each other."  
  
"This is weak," Joey mumbled.  
  
"Shut the hell up and sit," Seto sat them in this order: (i have to think a moment...)  
  
Seto Ryou Yami Malik Joey Bakura Duke Yugi Marik  
  
"Damn it you sat me next to...him," Bakura pointed at Duke.  
  
"Duh I did it on purpose," Seto said rolling his eyes.  
  
Yugi shifted uncomfortably next to Marik.  
  
"Damn Yugi I'm not gonna jump on you and rape you," Marik was studying a speck on his rod (I'm talking about the MILLENIUM ROD here).  
  
Joey stretched out and his arm hit Bakura in the face.  
  
"Do that again and I kick your ass mutt," Bakura snapped.  
  
"Well Bakura you first," Seto handed him the bottle.  
  
"Okay he he," Bakura placed the bottle in the middle of the group and gave it one hard spin.  
  
"Hmm.." The bottle slowed down until it landed in between Yugi and Duke.  
  
"Damn it I should've known," Duke whined.  
  
"..." Yugi blushed.  
  
"Okay Bakura you hit gold. What shall Yugi and Duke do?" Seto asked.  
  
"Duke, go into the next room with Yugi, and get a ruler and measure the meat," said Bakura.  
  
"WHAT?" Shrieked both of them.  
  
"Look, Yugi, you said it was eight. I'm just curious, o and Marik, go and supervise."  
  
"With pleasure," he said drooling.  
  
"Don't touch me Marik, though," said Yugi.  
  
"I'll try," said Marik and they left in to the next room.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Marik. "COME HERE!"  
  
Yugi ran out of the room with Marik not far behind him. Duke came out googoo eyed.  
  
"YAMI, SOMEONE, HELP HELP RAPE RAPE FIRE FIRE I'M SHOT!" screamed Yugi running around the group in circles. It looked like him and Marik were playing duck duck goose. Yami grabbed him and shoved him behind him and stopped Marik.  
  
"Why are you chasing my aibou?"  
  
"HIS DICK IS 8 1/2 inches, THAT IS WHY," said Marik.  
  
"Holy shit! Come here Yugi," said Bakura coming up to him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yugi.  
  
"Calm down, everyone," commanded Seto. "And sit down. Yami, spin the bottle."  
  
"K," the bottle landed on Ryou.  
  
"Hmmm what can I make you do Ryou? I got it, go sit on Bakura's lap for 3 turns," said Yami.  
  
"Alright," said Ryou.  
  
Ryou climbed onto Bakura's lap nervously.  
  
Bakura shifted so Ryou couldn't feel his hard on.  
  
"Marik," Seto nodded at Marik who grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Joey.  
  
"Aw nuts," Joey said.  
  
"Ok Jo..."Marik thought a moment. "Get on all fours and bark like a dog."  
  
"...No I have my self dignity.." Joey crossed his arms.  
  
"If you dont do what the spinner tells you, you have go to the "room"," Seto said. "And you're locked in the for a half hour." Seto pointed to a room adjacent to the living room.  
  
"Whats the "room?" asked the ever curious Yugi.  
  
"I cant tell you but you won't come out the same," Seto smirked at Joey. "So?"  
  
Joey sighed and got on his hands and knees.  
  
"Ohh just how I like it!" Marik reached and smacked Joey's butt.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just bark."  
  
"...arf arf," Joey said softly.  
  
"What?" Marik held his ear. "I didn't hear you."  
  
"ARF ARF," Joey loudly barked blushing.  
  
"That was good but with more emotion," Marik giggled.  
  
"ARF ARF FUCKIN ARF ARF ARF!" Joey barked and got up hastily.  
  
"..Ok." Joey scowled at Marik who blew him a kiss.  
  
Seto then grabbed the bottle and spun...it landed between himself and Marik.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"It involves myself and Marik."  
  
"cough makeout session cough," Bakura muttered.  
  
"cough no cough," Seto muttered back.  
  
"Okay Marik I want you to...let me use the rod for fifteen minutes, cause that's the limit."  
  
Marik reluctantly handed the rod over.  
  
"Good now I will use it," Seto turned to Joey.  
  
"Aww shit."  
  
Joey's eyes got empty.  
  
Seto reached behind the couch and pulled out a camcorder and pushed it on.  
  
"Seto Kaiba is my idol.....I am a worthless mangy mutt."  
  
"Aww Kaiba thats not nice," Yugi interjected.  
  
"Yugi no one asked you," Joey looked at him. "Anyway I think Kaiba is so sexy and I want him to be my master. Seto Kaiba is the sexiest being on the planet and I would give anything to fuck him raw. Awww Seto!!!" Joey moaned.  
  
Seto put a hot pink leather leash on him and was holding on to the other end.  
  
"Want a treat, boy?" Seto asked holding a box of dog food.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yugi cried not wanting his friend to be totally embarrassed.  
  
"Oh don't worry Yugi this is BLACKMAIL MATERIAL I can show the whole school!"  
  
"You wouldn't!" Malik gasped.  
  
Seto shrugged. "Piss me off then we'll see."  
  
Seto waved a dog bone in the air. "Get it boy," Joey "pawed at it"  
  
"Good boy," Seto gave him the bone which he put in his mouth then turned off the camera. Seto broke his hold over Joey and gave the rod back to Marik.  
  
"Umph hmm!" Joey jumped back and took the bone out of his mouth then glared at Seto and Marik.  
  
"How did this bone get in my mouth?" He demanded.  
  
"Okay I think its ...Dukes turn."  
  
"Grr!" Joey mumbled.  
  
"Duke took the bottle and spun it and it landed on Malik.  
  
"Malik.. I want you to kiss Bakura on the lips for ten minutes." Duke said.  
  
"SEE YA!" Malik went into the room without hesitation.  
  
"Gee I think that was supposed to be a 'stab' at me," Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Ryou it's been three turns."  
  
"Ryou got off not before Bakura pinched his ass. "It's been fun Little one."  
  
Seto hushed the group..they sat silent for a few moments when they heard Malik scream.  
  
"PLEASE! OKAY I'LL KISS BAKURA! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE! AHHHH I CANT TAKE IT!!!"  
  
"Whats in there?" Ryou was fascinated. Malik wasn't afraid of anything.  
  
"Maybe Malik will tell you the horror....." Seto grinned.  
  
Malik bent in the corner, afraid. VERY AFRAID.  
  
"They keep staring at me..."he murmered. He looked up. All of them. All of the Barney posters....staring at him.  
  
"Hey boys and girls!" The goofy ass voice of Barney said.  
  
"Hey Barney," Some chorus of little fags responded.  
  
"NO! PLEASE!" Malik screamed. The wall of the room was covered in Barney wallpaper with posters. The lamp was Barney's head and the bed in there had barney comforters. The carpet was purple like that gigantic piece of shit Barney.  
  
"I love you...you love me.."  
  
"AHH! NOT THE SONG!" Malik screamed.  
  
"What are you doing to my hikari?" Marik yelled.  
  
"Oh.."Seto looked at Marik. "Dont worry...his body will be okay but he might have some psychological problems."  
  
"HELP ME RYOU MARIK ANYONE!" Malik covered his ears but it didn't work...that damn song!  
  
"Anyway whos next?" Seto asked.  
  
"When will Malik be released?" Ryou asked.  
  
"In a half hour like I said."  
  
"EEEKKKK!! NOT THE GREEN THING!" Malik screamed.  
  
"DAMN KAIBA! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THERE?" Bakura was in awe.  
  
Review? Please? 


	16. Hikari Trouble

Wow it has been almost a year since we updated!!!! We are sorry loyal fans!!! We promise to get better about it in fact we will try to do it daily!! Thanks to all that who reviewed. And we got one flame but who cares we got over 70 reviews and that ain't bad. For the other stories we are working hard on updating them to!!! Once again sorry for the delay. Dranzer  
  
Disclaimer Sad but no we don't own them cries on Drigger  
  
"IT MY TURN"!! Said Joey.  
  
"HE spun and it landed on Duke"  
  
Joey thought for a moment  
  
"Duke follow me" said Joey  
  
"SOMEONES GONNA FUCK" sang Marik  
  
The door to the room closed all of a sudden you heard...  
  
"Dimension THE DICK" screamed duke.  
  
"The CONTRACT IS BROKEN I WIN LALALALALA" sang Bakura.  
  
"Damn bitch calm down" said Seto  
  
They came out of the room duke had his head hung low.  
  
"Wheeler what did you do?" asked Seto  
  
"Ummm well you see I kinda flashed him" said Joey blushing  
  
"Why" asked Malik  
  
"I don't want Kura bound to that dice fucker" said Joey  
  
Ryou glared at him that was his job his Yami is his business.  
  
"O JOEY I KNEW YOU LOVED ME COME HERE AND SIT ON MY LAP" said Bakura dragging  
  
him down  
  
"Ahh" said Joey has he fell on Kura  
  
"Its Malik's turn" said Yami  
  
"He is still in Barney land" so it is Yugi's turn" said Marik  
  
Yugi spun and then it landed on Marik  
  
"Hmmmm I'm gonna sit on your lap for three turns" said Yugi  
  
'What the hell is this? Exchange a crush night, what will Malik? Think and how could Joey do that  
  
to me damn it?' thought Ryou  
  
"Ryou it's your turn hikari" said Bakura  
  
"I don't care I don't wanna damn it" said Ryou sitting Indian style with his arms across his chest  
  
looking very flustered.  
  
"Spin it now Ryou" ordered Kaiba  
  
"No"  
  
"Do it now hikari" said Marik  
  
"No"  
  
"I will call Tristan and tell him to come over" threatened Joey  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"I would" said Joey picking up the phone  
  
"Fine jeez" said Ryou spinning  
  
It landed on Bakura  
  
"HAHAHA" laughed Ryou insanely  
  
"HE is scaring me" said Yugi  
  
"WHEELER GET OF MY YAMI AND BAKURA STAND UP" screamed Ryou  
  
"Damn okay" said Joey  
  
"What hikari" said Bakura standing up and rolling his eyes.  
  
"This" said Ryou  
  
"This!" Ryou forcefully grabbed his Yami in a tight lip lock.  
  
Bakura looked surprised but shoved his hands inside Ryou's hair holding on to it and leaning  
  
back. Ryou let his hands slide down around Bakura's ass. Then Ryou pulled away leaving Bakura  
  
wanting more.  
  
"Hikari," Bakura breathed. "WOW."  
  
"Hmph," Ryou acted like it was nothing.  
  
Yugi and Joey were staring at him questioningly  
  
"Can I come out yet?" Malik asked.  
  
"Nope ten more minutes," Seto said. "Okay...that was interesting Ryou...I didn't know you had it in  
  
ya."  
  
"Puke get me a coke slave." Bakura ordered.  
  
"Now I'm gonna say just to piss off my buddy Bakura," Duke sneered. "DIMENSION THE  
  
FINGER!" Duke flicked him off.  
  
"DIMENSION THE KISS MY ASS AND GET ME A COKE BITCH," Bakura screamed.  
  
Duke got up got a coke and slammed it down in front of Bakura. "There asshole."  
  
"Thank you my servant."  
  
"Ok Malik you can come out now" sang Seto  
  
"I hate YOU" Screamed Malik running out and slamming the door  
  
"Hey uhhhh guys can we put the game on hold all of us hikaris and Joey need to take a piss" said Yugi  
  
"Sure"  
  
"uhhh" asked Ryou confused  
  
Yugi and Joey grabbed him along with Malik and shoved him in to the pot  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" whispered Yugi sounding pissed.  
  
"What?" asked Ryou.  
  
"The kiss" hissed Joey  
  
"What did I miss guys" asked Malik but he was ignored  
  
"I wanted to do it" said Ryou  
  
"That is not the plan" said Yugi  
  
"Guys hello what happened" asked Malik  
  
"So" said Ryou  
  
"Wait a minute you got jealous of me and your Yami" sag Joey  
  
"Joey what did you and Kura do?" asked Malik  
  
Ryou turned red "No I didn't, I don't care at all"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" yelled Malik  
  
"Joey freed Puke from the contract Kura got all happy and Joey willingly sat in his lap. Joey that  
  
is my Yami not yours mine you belong to Seto SO LEAVE HIM ALONE And Yugi sat in Marik's  
  
lap"  
  
"o ok" said Malik  
  
"WHAT?!!?!??! OK THAT IS YOUR YAMI"  
  
"I can share ill sit in Yami's lap and you can sit in Seto's" said Malik  
  
"DAMN IT THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS WE EACH GO AFTER OUR OWN TARGETS NOT  
  
EACH OTHER"  
  
With that Malik just kissed him, to shut him up. he stumbled and fell out of the room. on to the  
  
hallway floor.  
  
"Damn Kura our hikaris are getting it on" sang Marik.  
  
"It's beautiful" said Bakura  
  
finely the lip lock ended  
  
"MALIK WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" screamed a mad Ryou  
  
"TO SHUT YOUR FUCKIN ASS UP, NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME IM GOING TO MY SEAT" and  
  
with that Malik went to Yami and sat on him.  
  
"Excuse me Ryou" Said Yugi who sat on Marik again  
  
"Yeah see ya" said Joey who deliberately went back to Bakura's lap  
  
Ryou just layed there wide eyed and mouth agape.  
  
"Come hikari we are not waiting all day for you" said Bakura.  
  
Ryou got up and sat on one of the couches instead of the floor with the rest of the group.  
  
"Get down here" said Marik  
  
"No"  
  
"Awww we hurt his feelings" said Joey in a mock voice.  
  
"Know what I'm adopting Joey has my Hikari" said Bakura "HE is a lot meaner than Ryou"  
  
"Come on Ryou there is always a place on Seto's lap" said Marik  
  
"I'd rather chop of my dick putt it in to a blender eat it then cut my hair poison my self and screw  
  
Anubis before I did that" said Ryou  
  
"Now Hikari is that necessarily in order" asked Yami  
  
"Fuck off pharaoh" said Ryou  
  
"I was just asking jeez" said Yami  
  
"I will fix this" said spun and it landed on lo and behold Ryou "Ryou come here" said Seto  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes but got up. Seto yanked him down on his lap He struggled  
  
"Lemme go" said Ryou  
  
Hope ya liked it review please!!! 


	17. Hikari on the run

Thanks to all who reviewed we luv ya  
  
Disclaimer: no we still don't own ...damn it  
  
"No you have to be like this for the remainder of the night or you could go in the room" said Seto  
  
"IT IS HORRIBLE" said Malik  
  
"Fine you rich donkey jackass" said Ryou  
  
"Gee I love you too" said Seto  
  
"Aww I don't have a lap to sit on," Duke whined.  
  
"Aww oh I guess that's means no one likes you!" Bakura gasped and Joey laughed.  
  
"Don't laugh at him Joey!" Ryou whined.  
  
"Aww Ryou stop being a little baby," Joey snapped. Bakura giggled and hugged him  
  
affectionately. "Joey I wish you were my hikari."  
  
Ryou felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He willed himself not to cry.  
  
Seto started to stroke Ryou's hair softly. "You have such pretty hair Ryou." Ryou felt heartbroken  
  
at the way Bakura was acting like a butthead so he decided to accept Seto's affection.  
  
Ryou leaned back against Seto's chest and snuggled a little bit.  
  
"Finally warming up to me little one?" Seto asked jollily.  
  
"Mm hm," Ryou looked up in Setos eyes. "And you have pretty eyes." Ryou glared at Bakura.   
  
"And you're a lot nicer than that asshole over there."  
  
"Can I have a turn with Ryou?" Duke whined.  
  
Ryou put his arms around Seto's neck. "I'm liking this," he said looking at the shocked look on  
  
Bakura's face.  
  
"Whose turn is it?" Marik asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore," Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah that game sucked lets play something else," Malik piped up angrily.  
  
"Aww was the room too much for poor Malik?" Seto laughed.  
  
"Slave get me and my buddy Joey some cookies." Bakura snapped at Duke. "Puke."  
  
"Go to hell," Duke snapped back.  
  
"Hey you made the deal ass wipe now go," Bakura crossed his arms around Joey.  
  
"I'll go," Ryou jumped up.  
  
"Why?" Bakura immediately suspicious.  
  
"Can't I be nice?" Ryou batted his eyelashes innocently. "Bakura you know I can never go against  
  
you."  
  
"Yeah!" Duke agreed.  
  
"...Okay but I'm kicking your ass if you try anything," Bakura said.  
  
"And you better come back to me Ryou." Seto said huskily,"Becouse I love the feel of you in my  
  
lap."  
  
Ryou went to the kitchen, surprised to see Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba?" Ryou asked. Mokuba yawned and itched his nuts. Ryou tried not to laugh.  
  
"Hey," Mokuba said groggily. "Need anything?" He ran his fingers through his thick black hair that  
  
was in need of some brushing right now.  
  
"Yeah would you happen to have any sleeping power or any thing that makes people groggy?"  
  
Ryou hoped Mokuba wouldn't blab to his brother Seto.  
  
"...We have everything here. My big brother kicks ass." Mokuba scrounged for a few moments  
  
and produced a bag. "Here ...are you gonna knock out Bakura?" He grinned.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"The powder takes about ten to fifteen minutes to work." Mokuba shrugged. "Oh and don't worry I  
  
wont tell."  
  
"HEY WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG?" Bakura asked. "Hurry your ass up."  
  
"Do you need help?" Seto asked. "I'll come."  
  
"NO! That's ok I got it," Ryou said sprinkling the power on. Mokuba winked at him. "I'm gonna go  
  
watch real sex 21 now."  
  
"Mokuba aren't you a little obsessed with porno now?"  
  
"I know but its sooo great! Awww." Mokuba started to drool.  
  
He brought out the cookies and Bakura snatched them. He ate some and gave Joey some and  
  
they passed it around.  
  
"Want some Duke?" Malik asked him.  
  
"No I only like cookies that are shaped like Dice."  
  
Seto was the other person to pass them up. "No thanks I don't want to disturb my blood sugar I  
  
run a company you know. If you eat too much sugar at one time then not eat any you can  
  
seriously-"  
  
"Okay thank you for the health lesson Dr. Kaiba," Yami interrupted.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah you don't like peanut butter cookies Ryou."  
  
Ryou nodded. He chose a cookie he didn't like to look not suspicious.  
  
Bakura yawned. "Fuck I'm tired from all this I think."  
  
Joey yawned too. "I'm suddenly tired too."  
  
Then everyone except Seto Duke and Ryou suddenly passed out. All the hikaris and Joey were  
  
sprawled on the Yami's.  
  
Duke looked around confused. "Hey what's going on?" He looked at Ryou. "RYOU ARE THEY  
  
STILL ALIVE? Oh shit oh shit, WHERE WILL WE HIDE THE BODIES??? ARGHHHH!"  
  
"Duke first of all shut up," Seto said in that no nonsense (Like get in the copter Yugi) tone. "And  
  
second of all they're not dead you idiot. Ryou....what did you put in the cookies?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Ryou I'm the smartest guy in school and I can run my own company." Seto said as if that  
  
explained everything. "Maybe an idiot like Joey Wheeler or Duke Devlin can't figure it out but I  
  
can."  
  
"Ok, THAT'S LOW comparing me to Wheeler!" Duke pointed at Seto angrily.  
  
"I put...sleeping powder in the cookies."  
  
"OOOOOO!" Duke gasped loudly, falling back and grasping his chest. "HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
"Duke stop being so fuckin dramatic." Seto snapped.  
  
"Oh shit! They're gonna kill us," Duke jumped up. "Oh I think I peed my pants!" He ran to the  
  
bathroom.  
  
"Look I'll make sure they don't kill you okay?" Seto said.  
  
"Do you think they'll figure it out?" Ryou asked softly.  
  
"Probably."  
  
Seto plopped down and Ryou plopped down on top of him.  
  
"So Ryou why did you do that anyway?" Seto asked.  
  
"I dunno...I guess they were getting on my nerves...You're not mad?"  
  
"Naw...I'll protect you squirt." Seto smiled at him." You...kinda grow on me. After all the times the  
  
"GROUP" hung out I think you are too sweet to be abused the way you are and it's time someone  
  
stood up and helped you..."  
  
"You promise to protect me if anyone tries to hurt me no matter what?" Ryou asked hopefully.   
  
Bakura protects him from OTHERS but he needs protection from Bakura usually.....  
  
"Yeah...I promise," Seto replied affectionately. "Sometimes...I don't really like it when Bakura and  
  
everyone tries to hurt you. You are tooooo adorable." Ryou blushed.  
  
"Thanks Seto I feel a whole lot better now that I have you're protection." Ryou muttered hoping  
  
Seto was sincere.  
  
"HEY Kaiba do you have an extra pair of pants and undies?" Duke yelled.  
  
""Here Duke you can have them. I don't think I'll want them back..."  
  
"Thanks." Duke opened the door partially and grabbed them.  
  
Ryou and Seto looked at each other. "What do we do now?"  
  
Seto sighed. "I think we should...not to be nasty or anything but for your protection....lock  
  
ourselves in my room tonight so they don't do anything to us in our sleep in case they wake up  
  
while we're asleep."  
  
"What about Duke?"  
  
"fuck him," Seto waved him off. "Just kidding he can come but stay on the opposite side of the  
  
room as us while we do the nasty."  
  
Ryou gave him a dirty look. "Just kidding," Seto said. "Unless you wanna...."  
  
Duke came out of the potty Seto's pants were loose on him because he is so damn skinny, even  
  
skinnier than Seto. The pants legs were too long on him because Seto is a lot taller than just  
  
about everyone on the planet, so Duke had to walk with his legs spread apart.  
  
"Hey guys- Whoa!" Duke yelped almost tripping over the pants.  
  
"Okay Duke go to my room," Seto said.  
  
"What- first we knock everyone unconscious then we go to YOUR ROOM?" Duke pointed at  
  
Seto. "AH HA! This was all a ploy to get in my -well actually your- pants! You want my sexy body!  
  
Admit it you horn dog! And I was ensnared in your evil scheme!"  
  
"Oh baby oh baby," Seto rolled his eyes. "No dipshit we don't want them to do anything to us in  
  
our sleep."  
  
"Oh shit they're gonna kill us in our sleep! They're not dead?" Duke tripped this time on the  
  
ground. "Ahh! I've fallen and I cant get up!"  
  
"SHH! That's it Duke stop acting like a tard or I'm gonna drag you to the 'room'," Seto sighed.   
  
"and look, no one is dead and no one will die unless you keep acting like an ass."  
  
"Are you drunk?" Ryou asked Duke after watching him.  
  
"No I don't drink." Duke got up and rolled the pants legs up. "ahh that's better."  
  
"Lets go," Seto Ryou and Duke went upstairs  
  
They heard a muffled noise coming from behind Mokuba's room.  
  
"Damn it he's still up?" Seto opened the door.  
  
"Seto I don't think I want to look-" Ryou almost covered his eyes but then saw Mokuba in there-  
  
with a girl! They were under the covers...  
  
"MOKUBA KAIBA!" Seto screamed. "WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"  
  
"Unh- hey Seto...Ryou.....Duke..." Mokuba blushed.  
  
"Who is this?" Seto pointed at the girl.  
  
"Her name is Serenity," Mokuba said patting her on the back. "Seto please don't be angry."  
  
"....You should have at least told me you were screwing around Mokuba we never keep secrets!"  
  
Seto looked hurt. ".grr...."  
  
"Um, mister Seto I like your brother very much," Serenity said in a light sweet voice.  
  
"She is cute," Duke admitted.  
  
"Seto if Mokuba can handle the job of principal I think he can handle a woman," Ryou put in  
  
defending Mokuba. "I know Mokuba will be responsible."  
  
"Mokuba, I don't mind you having a girlfriend, even sleeping with her- shit I was doin it back in the  
  
day too."  
  
"But with boys," Mokuba interjected.  
  
"Yes but I hate how you kept it a secret, that hurts my feelings little brother. I told you I was gay  
  
and had crushes on Yami and Joey-" Seto realized he said a little too much he clasped his hand  
  
over his mouth. "Fuck fuck FUCK!"  
  
"What was that Seto?" Duke asked loudly.  
  
"Shit. Well anyway-Mokuba congrats to you and Serenity. Really, Serenity I want to get to know  
  
you better."  
  
"Yes thank you." Serenity had an irresistible charm about her and you couldn't really get mad at  
  
her.  
  
We walked out of the room, Ryou and Duke giving Mokuba the thumbs up and nodding approval  
  
of his woman choice.  
  
"Wow Seto you handled that good after the initial shock," Duke commented as they walked into  
  
Seto's room. His room had a bunch of contraptions shoved in one corner a huge ass bed a huge  
  
ass flat screen TV and a bunch of neat little things. Ryou and Duke looked around curiously  
  
poking at everything.  
  
"Well Mokuba and I always trust each others judgment." Seto said.  
  
"Now, about these 'crushes'-"Duke started  
  
"Look guys," Seto blushed. "After tonight I feel...closer to you." Duke backed away behind Ryou.  
  
"NOT LIKE THAT ASS," Seto hissed angrily. "I meant we're closer friends, get what I'm saying?"  
  
Ryou and Duke nodded.  
  
"So...could you do me this favor and keep this Joey crush...a secret?" Seto pleaded.  
  
"....Well, you are trying to protect me and are being way nice.....so yea I'll keep your secret Seto,"  
  
Ryou said.  
  
"Duke?" Seto looked at him.  
  
"Well, okay!"  
  
Seto let out a breath he was probably holding for a while. "Phew! Thanks guys. If Joey founded  
  
out, I would just die!"  
  
"where are we going to sleep" asked duke  
  
"you on the floor Ryou and I are on the bed" said Seto  
  
"Damn why can't I have any fun" asked Duke  
  
"Because I said so duke" said Seto sounding irritated.  
  
"Come Ryou lets get some sleep" said Seto  
  
Ryou blushed and pulled off his shirt and climbed in Seto's bed (drool)  
  
"good choice I go shirtless too" said Seto  
  
"I get hot easily" said Ryou  
  
"hmmm"  
  
"Night night Seto"  
  
"Night Ryou"  
  
"Nighty night guys and dream of dice" said Duke from the floor.  
  
they slept soundly through out the night they were awaken by loud shouting. They groggily  
  
looked around the room and noticed Duke was gone.  
  
"Seto I'm gonna go back to sleep" announced Ryou snuggling into his chest  
  
"Me too hikari" mumbled Seto.  
  
when they were finally back into dreamland the door to Seto's room was flung open in came in a  
  
very agitated group.  
  
"KIABA WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOIN WITH MY HIKARI" Screamed Bakura "RYOU  
  
WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU IN BED WITH SETO" screamed Joey  
  
"Sleeping ad" said both guys  
  
"Awww you slept with him" asked Marik surprised.  
  
"yeah o baby o baby, I got cold and all of you were conked out so me Seto slept together but  
  
NOT SEX" said Ryou diving under the covers he was lying and Bakura knew it.  
  
Bakura did......  
  
Bakura glared at Seto. "Now you reduced my hikari to lying!" He flipped his hair back.  
  
"Well you were all snuggly snuggly with Joey you asshole!" Ryou pointed at Joey accusingly.  
  
"I was just joking you dumb ass. you know I would never-"Bakura stopped and blushed.  
  
"I know what?" Ryou asked angrily.  
  
"Hey guys what's all the shouting?" Duke asked. "Oh they found the sleeping powder thing out?"  
  
Everyone glared at Seto and Ryou.  
  
"Duke I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASS!" Ryou screamed. YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"Not if we get to YOURS first hikari," Marik growled. "Whats going on?"  
  
"Look guys Duke is just trying stir up trouble nothing is going on." Seto said.  
  
"But Ryou said the cookies had powder-" Duke did not know when to shut up.  
  
"Duke right now is the one time I wish you were blabbing about the dice," Ryou said in a fake  
  
sweet voice.  
  
"You used sleeping powder on us?!" Yugi asked in disbelief.  
  
"Stop with all this nonsense," Seto said.  
  
"I get it! Ryou and Seto are plotting against the rest of us!" Bakura gasped.  
  
"WHY RYOU WHY?" Malik screamed.  
  
"You WANTED TO RAPE US DIDN'T YOU?!" Marik pointed at them accusingly. "I CANT  
  
BELIEVE OF ALL THE PEOPLE RYOU AND SETO ARE TRYING TO LURE US INTO THEIR  
  
SICK WEB OF SEDUCTION!"  
  
"AH HA I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON!" duke screeched. "I swear guys I had  
  
nothing to do with it. I'm an innocent bystander!"  
  
"You guys watch way too many movies!" Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Damn I can't believe Seto invited us so him and Ryou could drug us," Joey said.  
  
"Look, I only wanted to drug Bakura because he was PISSING ME OFF!" Ryou made everyone  
  
stop in their tracks.  
  
"So you wanted to rape your Yami?" Marik deducted.  
  
"Hey you didn't have to use a powder to do that," Bakura commented. "You know I'm horny."  
  
"Look, there is NO rape involved you freaks!"  
  
"Well, either way you got everyone...so just you wait, we WILL have our revenge on Seto and  
  
you," Marik said. "It'll be sweeeettt."  
  
"Aww man thanks a lot Puke!" Seto snapped. "I hate you!"  
  
"Screw you too," Duke replied.  
  
"Wow Ryou I actually feel proud of you!" Bakura said like a parent. "He's growing up so fast! First  
  
acting like a stupid little pansy then drugging people! kick ass!"  
  
Ryou blushed at his Yami's praise.  
  
"Oh but I will get my revenge on you my sweet little light," Bakura whispered.  
  
The gang walked out of the room and bumped into Mokuba and Serenity.  
  
"SERENITY?!" Joey yelped. "What- Mokuba? Hey what's going on here?"  
  
"uh, hey Joey," Serenity greeted.  
  
"Have a good time last night?" Duke blurted out.  
  
"Damn it Puke I'm gonna shove you in the room." Seto elbowed him.  
  
"HEY WHAT WENT ON LAST NIGHT?" Joey demanded angrily.  
  
"Well, gotta run see ya," Mokuba tried to race out of there but Joey tackled him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We hung out."  
  
"You're lying. Did you sleep with her?"  
  
"It's none of your business!"  
  
The gang watched as they argued back and forth until everyone else got bored.  
  
"I'm hungry," Malik announced. "Got any cereal?"  
  
"We got fifty different types of cereal," Seto answered. "Lets go to the kitchen."  
  
They walked in the kitchen without Mokuba and Joey who were choking each other.  
  
Seto pulled out a remote control and pushed a button revealing a huge cabinet with a lot of boxes  
  
stacked in neat order.  
  
"Get what you want they are in alphabetical order."  
  
Malik reached and pulled out honey toast crunch. Seto pulled out a bunch of bowls and milk and  
  
spoons.  
  
Ryou pulled out apple jacks which both he and Bakura liked Duke pulled out fruit loops.  
  
"I wish they had cereal shaped like dice," he had said.  
  
Yugi got cheerios Yami got frosted flakes Marik got cocoa puffs and Seto got that cereal that had  
  
that captain dude on it.  
  
Everyone sat down at Seto's huge buffet size table and were peacefully munching until Bakura  
  
flicked a spoonful of his jacks at Ryou's head.  
  
Ryou giggled. "Oh no Bakura you are not trying to start a food fight are you?"  
  
"maybe I am" said Bakura grinning wildly  
  
"I remember last time..." said Ryou  
  
"...Yeah that was fucking awesome my sweetie is sooo talented" said Marik smiling.  
  
"I know I had to get a new laptop because of it" said Seto glaring  
  
"O hunny bunny lighten up" said Seto squeezing his inner thigh  
  
"I'm going to my room" said Ryou  
  
"why" asked everyone  
  
"I'm a little tired" said Ryou yawning.  
  
"o ok see ya" said Yugi  
  
Ryou exited the room and went to Mokuba's room.  
  
"My eyes are closed can I come in" asked Ryou  
  
"Sure, you can open up your eyes it an extra turn on for us if some one sees us" said a way to  
  
happy Mokuba.  
  
"What ever Mokuba I need your hydro powered water pack super soaker liquid gun 6000" said  
  
Ryou  
  
"Sure here ya go" Mokuba hopped out of bed naked and handed him the gun.  
  
"Thanks" said Ryou not looking.  
  
Ryou went to the bath room and filled it up with icy cold water I mean it was cold. he slipped  
  
the pack on it was like the Ghostbusters but the pack is filled with water he turned it on and had it  
  
in hand he made his way down very quietly  
  
"NOT UH KURA ILIKE THE EXTRA LARGER BUTT BEADS UP THE ASS" said Marik  
  
"NO YOU DON'T YOU LIKE THE LARGE" snapped Bakura  
  
"WE LIKE THE HYDRO AQUA DILDO" said Yami  
  
"YAMI WE ASLDO LIKE THE REMOTE CONTROLLED VIBRATING EGG" screamed Seto  
  
"I LIKE THE OLD FASHIONED DILDO" said Malik  
  
"I LIKE DICE" said Duke  
  
"I LIKE CUCUMBERS" said Yugi  
  
"Aibou what in the world..." said Yami  
  
"I LIKE RODS" said Joey  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKE? I LIKE WATER" screamed Ryou he jumped in and squirted  
  
everybody they all screamed. "hahahahahaha Ryou wins again"  
  
"YOU ARE DEAD" said everyone at different times  
  
"o shit" Ryou ran for his life  
  
Ryou ran all over the mansion and he came outside where Mokuba and Serenity was gettin it on  
  
in a bush  
  
"hi guys bye guys" shouted Ryou  
  
"YAY SOME ONE SAW US" shouted Mokuba  
  
"MOKUBA PUT SOME DAMN CLAOTHES ON" screamed Seto  
  
"YOU TOO SERENTY" screamed Joey  
  
"WAS THAT A BOOB" asked Marik while still running  
  
"MARIK STOP LOOKING AT MY SISTER" screamed Joey  
  
"O SORRY BOUT THAT" screamed Marik  
  
Ryou ran until he saw a pool with a diving board. he ran up the stairs to the top he was on the  
  
tallest board. All the guys were filing up.  
  
"We got you now hikari" said Bakura  
  
"Yeah you are trapped" growled Joey  
  
"revenge is sooo sweet" said Marik  
  
"HEHEHE yeah" said Malik  
  
"This shirt is from Italy" said Seto  
  
"you almost messed up our hair whined" Yami and Yugi  
  
they were gaining on him what to do?  
  
Ryou did the only thing he could think of- he jumped. Luckily Mokuba had been watching this and  
  
jumped in the pool with a rafter.  
  
"I GOT YA!" Mokuba yelled as he positioned the raft so Ryou could land on it.  
  
"Thanks Mokuba," Ryou said.  
  
"No prob now time to get back to my honey," Mokuba turned and went back to Serenity who was  
  
hiding behind the bush giggling.  
  
"FUCK!" Seto screamed. "MOKUBA YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"  
  
They quickly made their way back down to poolside where Ryou was desperately trying to swim  
  
on his raft to the other side. Ryou jumped and ran like the wind.  
  
"There he is!" Marik screamed charging after him. Ryou made his way around the house and ran  
  
in and locked the door. He quickly found some yarn in a box titled "sewing" and set the string   
  
across so everyone would trip when they ran in.  
  
"You cant lock me out of my own house Ryou!" Seto pushed a button and opened it. He and  
  
everyone else ran in and tripped in a big pile in front of the door.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"OMPH!"  
  
"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR HAND!"  
  
"DUKE IS THAT YOUR HAND?!"  
  
"NO I SWEAR!"  
  
"OHHHHH MARIK....."  
  
"BAKURA YOUR ASS IS IN MY FACE!"  
  
"EEKKK WHAT IS THAT WET THING I FEEL?"  
  
"OHH...WHAT?"  
  
Another Chappie hoped ya'll enjoyed it Dranzer 


	18. Chuckie Cheese Adventure

Thanks a bunches who reviewed!!! EmeraldOcean your wish is our command!!  
  
Disclaimer I wish Dranzer  
  
While everyone was trying to get back up Ryou had ran out of the house for good.  
  
"Damn it where did he go?" Bakura asked.  
  
"He left."  
  
"So where would Ryou go?" Everyone looked at Malik.  
  
"Umm I dunno..." He looked away.  
  
"Don't protect him! We need our revenge!" Marik raised his eyebrows evilly.  
  
Ryou was walking down the street looking for a place to go; he spotted a Chuckie Cheese. He  
  
knew Bakura would never be caught dead there so decided to go there.  
  
Ryou walked in and sat at a table.  
  
"Hey there little boy what can I get you?" Asked a dude in a suit.  
  
"Um....can I have a small cheese pizza and a breadsticks?"  
  
"Sure young man. Oh why don't you go play some games? You can have fifty free tokens...we  
  
have some new games and a huge ball pen you can play in!"  
  
"...Thanks." Ryou rolled his eyes and took the tokens. He got up and made his way to a  
  
basketball playing game. Ryou put some tokens in and threw the balls, missing every time. A big  
  
bird was walking around.  
  
"Aww poor little boy!" The bird said to Ryou.  
  
"Oh its ok I'm white."  
  
"What?" The bird asked in shock.  
  
"I know I know I can't throw....I'm white! I'm just bored."  
  
"Now look little boy, we don't tolerate racial slurs around here that's not nice." the bird shook its  
  
finger at Ryou.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry," Ryou didn't want to get kicked out.  
  
"It's okay little boy." Ryou was gonna punch someone in he face if they called him 'little boy' one  
  
more time.  
  
"Oh yeah Chuckie has a special guest for us today! You might enjoy him; he'll be here in thirty  
  
minutes."  
  
"Okay," Ryou mumbled willing himself not to punch the birdie. He saw the ball pit and was about  
  
to go in...  
  
"AH HA THERE HE IS!" Malik screamed.  
  
"Crap they found me!" Ryou looked around frantically  
  
"Hey little man please use don't use your outdoor voice." The bird waddled to Malik quickly.  
  
Bakura was standing right outside the door.  
  
"Drag his ass out to me," he shouted.  
  
"HEY! Watch your language young man!"  
  
"Don't worry I'm not coming inside your goofy ass restaurant," Bakura sneered.  
  
Ryou stuck out his tongue at them and ran in the ball pit.  
  
"SHIT! THERE HE GOES!" Malik pointed to Ryou.  
  
The bird was about to have a heart attack. "NO CURSING!!!"  
  
"Geez do I have to do everything myself?" Bakura stepped cautiously into the place.  
  
"Now you will be infected forever," Seto joked.  
  
"OOHHH IS THAT THE BALL PIT??" Duke excitedly ran to it.  
  
"Ryou's in there get him," Marik shouted.  
  
Ryou had hid under the piles of balls waiting for his prey.  
  
Yugi and Yami were curiously checking out the games. "Hey guys! No time! We need to get  
  
Ryou," Marik pulled them away.  
  
Duke got in the pit and Ryou pelted him with balls.  
  
"Ahhh!" Duke shouted. He fell back out on the floor.  
  
"Damn it Puke what are you good for?" Bakura stepped over him. Ryou pelted him with balls but  
  
Bakura withstood them still coming.  
  
"I'm coming for you;" he whispered Marik and Seto Joey following him.  
  
"Shit," Ryou ran in one of those pipes in the ball pit and made his way up to the top of one of  
  
those diagonal slides so you could slide in the pit.  
  
"ATTENTION BOYS AND GIRLS!" An announcer screamed. "Please come to your seats!" Some  
  
workers came and ushered everyone out of the ball pit and game area.  
  
Ryou ran ahead to his seat and the group sat around him.  
  
"Finally caught up with you!" Bakura whispered in his ear maliciously. "Wait until we leave. We  
  
have plans for you."  
  
"I'm happy to introduce our host Chuckie!" A big rat came out.  
  
"Hey little children." He waved. Bakura stuck up his middle finger in return.  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi whispered angrily.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Yugi is he your hero or something?" Bakura sneered.  
  
"We have a special guest to help us with tonight's show...BARNEY!" The big purple bastard  
  
waddled out goofily.  
  
"WHAT?!" Malik gasped. He grabbed his head in pain. "OH the pain the horror." He shivered.  
  
"OHHH BARNEY'S HERE!" Seto giddily clapped. "Wow Ryou you chose a perfect night to come  
  
here!"  
  
"Hey there boys and girls," Barney waved a huge purple paw. "We need a volunteer to help us  
  
with the show."  
  
Seto eagerly stood up and raised his hand waving it around frantically. "OOHH ME CHOSE ME!  
  
ME ME ME!" He jumped up and down giddily.  
  
Barney looked around and saw the, um, not so little boy jumping around with his hand in the air.  
  
"You seem eager...little...person dude..."Barney said to Seto.  
  
"He TALKED TO ME! Wow I can't believe my idol talked to me!" Seto had stars in his eyes.  
  
"So you want to come on stage with me...?"  
  
"My name is Seto, and YES YES YES!" Seto jumped up on stage.  
  
"Okay everyone; say hi to my helper Seto!"  
  
"Hi Seto!" Everyone sang. Seto looked like he was gonna pee his pants from happiness.  
  
"Wow what a dork!" Marik giggled.  
  
"Mr. Barney sir can I have your autograph?" Seto asked hungrily.  
  
"Wheres my pizza?" Ryou asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I should go and check on my food" said Ryou. With out any one noticing Ryou slipped under the  
  
table and slowly crept out. when he was free he broke in a run back to Seto's house. Meanwhile on stage  
  
Seto was sitting in barney's lap barney was liken it a lot lil barney (if you get the drift) was almost  
  
at attention Seto and barney had the mic.  
  
"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME." they sang  
  
"LETS GET TOGETHER AND KILL BARNEY" sand Bakura out loud  
  
"Kura where is Ryou?" asked Malik  
  
Bakura looked around no Ryou  
  
"DAMN IT SETO HE GOT AWAY" yelled Bakura-  
  
"I heard him say he had to go check on food" said Duke  
  
"AND WHY IN THE HELL YOU DIDNT SPEAK UP WHEN YOU HEARD THIS INFORMATION  
  
PUKE" Screamed Marik  
  
"I thought you guys heard"  
  
"WELL IF WE DON'T FIND HIM WE ARE TAKING OUT OUR AGGRESIONS ON YOU"  
  
screamed Bakura  
  
Seto and barney still singing  
  
"WITH A GREAT BIG KISS AND A HUG FROM ME TO YOU WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME  
  
TOO"  
  
"I LOVE YOU IN A THONG" SCREAMED Yami  
  
"Shhh sirs please be quit it is a g establishment"  
  
"o it is HEY BARNEY BLOW ME" Screamed Marik  
  
Barney did the unthinkable he gave Marik the middle finger  
  
"I KNOW YOU AIN'T GIVEN MY MAN THE FINGER YOU OVERSIZED PUPRLE DILDO"  
  
Barney flipped him the bird to.  
  
"GET HIM" Screamed Malik  
  
"Yeah I'm in the mood for some dino steaks" said Joey  
  
"That was not nice" said Yugi  
  
"Especially with my aibou here ass jack" said Yami Everyone turned and looked at Yami  
  
"Yami hun it's JACK ASS, not ass jack" said Marik  
  
"O well you know what I meant mmm ANUBIS TAKE YOU HAHAHAHA" said Yami  
  
"No guys stop this is THE barney you can't beat him up" said Seto protecting Barney  
  
"Yami you take Seto we will get purple head" said Yugi  
  
"Ok" said Yami he picked up Seto and walked towards the door  
  
"SETO CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER" hollered Barney  
  
"YES 456-8..." started Seto but Yami had covered his mouth  
  
after the gang beat Barney and Marik had stolen his head the went back to Seto's  
  
"Where is Ryou" asked Seto  
  
"He escaped again" said Joey plopping down on the couch.  
  
"let's go for a swim" said Malik  
  
"Yeah I need to cool down" said Bakura.  
  
when they got to the pool the found Ryou lounging in the pool on a full body float thing with  
  
lemonade in hand with a little umbrella. What will the guys do?  
  
"He he I'm sooo slick," Ryou muttered sipping his lemonade.  
  
"Ohh you are soo dead I had to endure that fag Barney and his boyfriend Seto singing because of  
  
you." Marik sneered.  
  
"Yeah I felt an urge to rip out my ears," Bakura added.  
  
"Hey don't talk about Barney like that!" Seto glared at the two lovers.  
  
"He wasn't even real," Malik tossed the big purple head at Seto's feet.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOO!" Seto screamed, getting on his knees and hugging the head. "I CANT  
  
BELIEVE YOU COLD HEARTED MURDERERS! YOU KILLED HIM?!"  
  
"No you dumbass it was a dude in a costume."  
  
"Yeah right-" Seto said as some guy ran in the yard wearing a barney outfit sans the head.  
  
While this was happening Ryou escaped again.  
  
"DAMMIT YOU GUYS RYOU KEEPS GETTING AWAY!" Bakura screamed.  
  
"Just smack Puke up," Yami suggested.  
  
"No HEY HEY!" Puke argued.  
  
"Who are you?" Seto asked in a child like voice.  
  
"My name is Bandit Keith. And you are my admirer, Seto Kaiba." Keith said.  
  
"No I like BARNEY."  
  
"So you have a Barney outfit fetish, eh? He he," Keith giggled.  
  
"No he is my idol." Seto said, about to cry.  
  
"Aww poor Seto this must be like the day you found out Santa was actually your parents," Marik  
  
puffed out his lip.  
  
"Or that that mystery meat in the cafeteria is not really meat." Yugi piped up.  
  
"Its okay honey," Keith said getting close to Seto. "I can wear the suit while we're fucking if you  
  
like."  
  
"I Don't wanna screw you! I just wanted to meet my idol!" Seto wailed running in the house crying.  
  
"Damn it." Keith kicked the ground. "He was a hottie too."  
  
Seto ran and buried his face in his pillow tears running down his face. "Wah! I can't-" hiccup-  
  
"Believe"-hiccup-"I WAS DUPED!" Seto screamed.  
  
The gang ran in the house.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Seto screamed.  
  
"Damn Seto I actually feel kinda bad," Marik looked sincere.  
  
"Yeah I'm so sorry Seto," Yugi patted him on the back.  
  
"I can't believe all these years- A FAKE!" Seto punched the pillow in.  
  
"I can send the creators of Barney to the shadow realm if you like," Bakura suggested.  
  
"No no that wont change the fact that the one -um, person, I always believed in is a FAKE!"  
  
Seto sat up and wiped his eyes. "Okay there's no use dwelling I'll have to go on with my life."  
  
"Good now lets go find Ryou." Bakura shoved everyone out the door.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Ryou made his way out back into the streets when he ran into a familiar old friend TUNA.  
  
"Ryou tried to walk by him quickly but Tuna caught on the sleeve if his shirt. "Hey you're one of  
  
Kaiba's friends, aren't you?"  
  
"Um...no?" Ryou answered.  
  
"Yes I believe you are let's take a trip." Mako dragged Ryou to a restaurant/club. Mako roughly  
  
shoved Ryou in the door saying "He's with me."  
  
"Oh shit were did you take me to Tuna?" Ryou asked.  
  
"My Name is NOT TUNA its Mako and you are at my hang out. Ryou looked around and it was a  
  
seafood restaurant.  
  
Mako sat in a booth and Ryou sat across from him.  
  
"The crab meat here is excellent." Then Mako blabbed for about ten minutes about the food.  
  
"Okay Mako why did you bring me here?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Well, I um.....well, I like the Kaiba brothers I don't really hate them that's just my excuse."  
  
"But Seto beat the crap out of you." Ryou was confused.  
  
"Yeah but I...I have developed somewhat of a crush on Mokuba and Seto."  
  
"Mako you're sick. Go back to screwing your fish." Ryou sneered.  
  
"No. I want the brothers. And you will help me get them."  
  
While Tuna and Ryou were chatting the gang walked in unnoticed  
  
"YOU WANT MY HELP!!! WHY ME WHAT MAKES YOU THINKS ILL HELP YOU GET YOUR  
  
SLIMELY GILLS ON MY FRIENDS!!!!LET ALONE I CAN'T EVEN GET THE DAMN GUY IM  
  
HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH" screamed Ryou  
  
"BECAUSE RYOU SETO AND MOKUBA LIKE YOU!!! AND WHO IS THIS LOVE OF YOUR  
  
LIFE?" ASKED Tuna  
  
"THEY LIKE ME BECAUSE IM THEIR FRIEND!!! AND THE GUY I LIKE IS BA- WAIT WHY IN  
  
THE HELL AM I TELLING YOU THIS!!!" screamed Ryou  
  
"HEHEHE YOUR GAY HAHHAHAAHA" laughed Mako  
  
"DAMNIT TUNA BREATH, IM KICKING YOUR ASS" screamed Ryou he grabbed a shrimp  
  
cocktail and jammed Mako's face in to it and proceeded to pour tartar sauce over him he was  
  
about to run when his Yami caught him.  
  
"finally got a hold of you and who is this love of your life" said Bakura in his ear  
  
Ryou stomped on Bakura's foot and ran for it.   
  
What will happen? Stay tuned and find out...and as always REVIEW!!!!! 


	19. Say What

Wow We have not updated our first ficcie in a long time. (Dranzer Creeps out of hiding). Well Here is the long awaited chapter. Pleases review!

Disclaimer: Nope Not yet we don't own YU-GI-OH! Or any of the people or songs portrayed here!

The gang was hot on his heels, Ryou ran into a karaoke bar. He disappeared in to the dark club.

"Hey karaoke I'm gonna do it" said Joey.

"Us hikaris to" said Yugi.

"Hey lets make this interesting, let's see who the crowd like more. The losers have to play dungeon dice monsters with puke for 2 hours straight" said Seto.

"We agree" said Malik after discussing it with his two teammates.

"Good we are first k" said Marik.

"Cool" said Joey.

"Me first" said Seto.

"NO BARNEY SONGS DAMN IT" said Bakura.

"I was not gonna do it anyway".

Seto got on stage after picking his song.

He started sing Bawitdaba by Kid Rock.

"Bawwitdaba da bang dig bang diggy" sang Kaiba " Half pints of love

And the fifth's of stress For the hookers all trickin' out in Hollywood

And for my hoods of the world misunderstood"

"I didn't now Kaiba was 'down'" said Joey

"O yeah he down in da hood dogg" said Malik doing a weird handshake with Yugi.

Malik just smacked him.

"So if Seto's down that means Yami is his BITCH" said Bakura laughing.

"I AM NOT HIS BITCH ASSWIPE" said Yami.

"O he is mad" said Marik hiding behind his hikari.

When Seto was done he went to Yami and kissed him.

"My turn" said Yugi.

He went on stage and sang Dirty by Christina Aguilera.

"Wanna get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about

time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up So ladies, fellas Drop your cups Body's hot Front to back Now move your ass (ha)

I like that" Yugi was also doing a little dance routine to the song.

"Man Yugi is 'down' to" said Marik.

"Ow yeah me homies" said Malik. He got hit again by Marik.

"How was that guys" asked Yugi coming down.

"I think when you did a move I caught a glimpse of the eight inch porker" laughed Bakura. As

Yugi's face turned bright red.

"My turn damn it" said Malik.

All of a sudden this poppy tune came up it was MMMbop by Hanson ( a/n:picturing Marik singing

this is fucking funny).

"Mmm bop, ba du ba dop

Ba du ba dop, Du be du ba du be dop

Du be dop, ah, doo. Yeah,

Mmm bop, ba du ba dop

Ba du ba dop, Du be du ba du be dop

Du be dop, ah, doo. Yeah,"

Bakura had long dropped, his drink and his mouth was dropped open in shock.

"Hey Marik is in to pop that is funny" said Yugi.

"HE likes BSB n sync and a bunch more Hanson is his favorite though" said Malik between laughs.

Marik came bouncing back to the group.

"Hiya guys" he said .

"Babe you scare me" said Bakura finally snapping out of it.

"Hehehe you know you like it" said Marik.

"My turn" said Joey .

He got and threw his shirt at Kaiba. He sang nickel back how you remind me

"Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing'

Tired of living' like a blind man

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling'

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me of what I really am

This is how you remind me of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking'

And I've been wrong, I've been down

Been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

ya, ya, ya, no no

Ya,ya, ya, no no"

"You know he looks sexy up their" said Yami.

"What about me" asked Yugi.

"Aibou, you were sexy also I loved your dance routine" said Yami smiling down at him.

"Wheeler actually has muscles" said Kura.

"Yeah I love a man with a six pack" said Marik.

Kaiba was drooling.

"Whao, some one hand Kaiba a drool rag" said Bakura. throwing a napkin at him.

Joey came down

"O yeah I'm bad you know it yeah yeah" said Joey shaking his bum.

PLEASE REVIEW WE HAVE FINALLY UPDATED.(streamer and ballons everywhere) Should Ryou get in on the fun and joys of singing you know what ya gotta do. LOVE YAS Dranzer


	20. Yami The king of Wha?

WOW TWO UPDATES IN A WEEKS TIME PERIOD! Ya'll are some lucky people hehee actually Ya'll can thank SETO'SWIFEY! She modivated us! O THANKS FOR THE AWARD! hehehe. We ...(sniff)...are...so...proud...(sobs)...And...thankful...for the...Award. More Funny stuff for Seto'swifey! Dranzer

Disclaimer: Yeah right we wish we owned em but WE DON'T. We Do Not Own Any Of the Stars Or The Songs Used k.

Seto quickly wiped the drool off. "Good Wheeler."

Yami stood up and started to sing Keith Urbans "Somebody like you"

"THERES A NEW WIND BLOWIN LIKE I'VE NEVER KNOWN," Yami sang VERY

loudly and VERY off key. "I'M BREATHIN DEEPER THAN IVE EVER DONE..I WANNA

LOVE SOMEBODY LOVE SOMEBODY LIKE YOU!" Yami started break dancing on stage.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Bakura. asked wide eyed. Yugi was shaking his head embarrassed by his Yami.

"OH YEAH WHOOA-OA!" Yami sang smiling at his friends who were trying to cover their ears

but not making it look too obvious.

"I think Yami needs to play with Duke for ten hours for this torture." Malik whispered.

"Thank you my adoring fans I love you too!" Yami waved at the silent stunned crowd.

He skipped back to his seat.

"Yami no offense but that was the most HORRIBLE SHIT I have ever heard in my life I think my

ears are bleeding from that torture damn YOU SUCK!" Marik screamed.

"FUCK YOU YOU KNOW I'M THE NEXT RICKY MARTIN!" Yami yelled back.

"We know.." Bakura said shivering.

"My turn!" Malik jumped up. "Here Yami I'll show you how Ricky Martin sings!"

"Oh please no don't let him sing a Ricky Martin-" Bakura cringed.

"SHAKE YOUR BON BON SHAKE YOUR BON BON SHAKE YOUR BON BON!" Malik started to shake his butt (yummy) wildy on stage making everyone hoot.

"I'm a desperado underneath your window I see a silhouette are you my Juliet I'm feeling that

connection with your body shake your bon.."

"So far Malik is the most popular," Yugi looked around at the wild cheering and hollering for Malik.

"I'll change that," Bakura got up and Malik got off stage.

Bakura started to sing "Not a girl not yet a woman" by Britney Spears(A/N FUNNY). This sent

the gang into total shock. "I used to think.." Bakura sang in an unusually soft sweet tone. "I had the

answers to everything It time that IIIII...I'm not a girl, not yet a woman all I need is time a moment

that is mine while I'mmm in betweennn.."

"Wow I didn't know Bakura was so sensitive," Malik blurted.

"Hey shut up fucker," Bakura snapped from the stage.

"Make me!"

Duke made his way to the gang.

"Damn it Puke is here," Bakura complained. "Surprise surprise."

"I didn't even notice he was gone," Marik said adjusting his earrings.

"Aww that's because you're used to me," Duke happily replied.

"No that's because I don't give a shit about you," Marik.. Patted his hair.

"Well, I was off writing my own original song," Duke walked on stage and grabbed the

microphone.

"Pshht whatever I was getting restless anyway," Bakura plopped back down.

"I love dice I really love dice...dice in the morning dice in the evening dice in my bed dice on my

head!" Duke sang passionately.

"Wow Duke isn't that bad of a singer but the song blows ass," Malik commented.

"Dice in my rice. dice is really nniiiccceeee.." Duke continued.

The audience was clapping nervously at this weird song.

"Well he is better than our loving Pharoh," Bakura looked at Yami who flicked him off.

"DDDIIICCCEEE!" Duke finished grandly. "Thank you thank you don't forget to check out my

game Dungeon Dice Monsters!"

"That was stupid," Bakura sneered as Duke found a seat. "That was the gayest song I've ever

heard."

Duke glared at him. "Don't insult the dice asshole."

"Well Ryou you're left," Seto pointed to the stage.

Ryou got up peeled his shirt off (amidst cheering and whistles) and grabbed the mic.

HAHAHAHA A Cliff Hanger We are such bad little girls hehehe. Well Review and you shall find out what Ryou sings...or let us spice it up you can pick what Ryou sings. Maybe an update Friday no promises sorry! but reviews would help modivate Dranzer's lazy ass. THANKS GUYS TILL NEXT TIME PEACE!


End file.
